A fiery year
by deathy-cool
Summary: Sequel to A Quidditch Summer. Harry returns to Hogwarts for fifth year, the marauders are teaching, and at last the world knows that Voldemort has returned. The second war will start and its only OWL year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Ok people the first chapter of the sequel from A Quidditch Summer. Hope you enjoy and review. Now Harry Potter isn't mind, I do not own it and make no profit of it, who ever thinks that should really get there heads examined, because I don't want to be sued by Rowling.

Chapter 1

The first day of school shined brightly as Chrissie woke op. She picked out her curtains to see everybody else still asleep. Shaking her head she got out of bed and went to her trunk pulling her uniform on she then brushed her hair and did it op. when she was done she put her shoes on and then got her book bag. Checking herself in the mirror she smiled and proceeded to go down to the great hall to eat.

Arriving she took her food and munched on it checking her phones for messages. She fond one.

"Yaw Chrissie, it's me Christopher, hope your doing good at that new school. Anyway call me when you can."

Smiling she wondered if she showed then decided on a text massage. After sending it she put it down then continued to eat. Granger had just arrived when he cell went off. Taking it she found a message.

_Great to hear from you, what are you doing?_

Returning the message she laughed at his answer. Threw out breakfast, she texted and then when McGonagall handed her, her schedule told Christopher she had class and left.

She arrived in potions and took a seat in the back of the class remembering what Harry told her about the Potion Professor she really didn't want to be op front.

In a few minutes the class was filled nobody spoke and nobody moved then the doors banged open and in walked Professor Snape. His face had the normal sneer as he looked around the class.

"Well, well, well looks like Potter is skipping my class. Who ever meets him next tell him he has a detention with me for a week and a hundred points of Gryffindor." he sneered.

"That's not fair, Harry isn't skipping your class, his at the Ministry for that meeting." She protested standing op and glaring at him.

"Detention Miss Blair and fifty points of Gryffindor for speaking when not told to!" he growled. "Maybe next time you should think before opening you mouth." He said.

Bowling with anger she didn't sit down. "Enlist Professor Hawk knew way to listen to his students." She said.

"What did you say girl?" he growled turning to her.

"I said Professor Tristan Hawk knew way to listen to his students." He repeated emphasising the potion professor's name knowing the effect it would have on the man. After all Tristan Hawk was the best Potion Master in the world. She smirked as she saw the man's eyes twitch. "Oh you didn't know, Professor Hawk taught Harry and me during the summer." She continued. "He asked Harry who taught him the basics and when he said Professor Severus Snape taught him the basics he shook his head, saying he thought you were a good Potion Master. He said that every Professor should start by teaching the basics to a student and Harry said you never taught the basics." She said smirking.

"Its true he never taught the basics." Said Dean Thomas.

She looked at the Slytherin head of house and was practically dancing in her head when he saw that he was paler then usual.

"Then he said he might drop by Hogwarts to see if it were true." She said. "Of course he believed Harry after all Harry was genuinely horrible at Potions but the Professor knew that if he had been taught by somebody who cared anything for there students that he could have excelled." she finished grabbing her book bag. "If I'm going to lose Gryffindor fifty points then I best leave now because I am not letting my mind turn to mush." In a swift movement she turned around and left the class slamming the door close behind her.

…

Whistling softly as he walked, Harry arrived at the English Ministry of magic by fire. Nobody gave him a second glance as he walked towards the elevator. Once inside he smiled at the other person in there.

"Good day Madam Bones." He greeted.

"Good day to you as well Mister Potter." She answered smiling at him. "Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?" she asked.

"Shockingly it wasn't haft bad, it helped that I was with Amethyst but still I had expected it to be stiff and boring." He answered.

"Well I must say the American Ministry of Magic is known for having better functions then us." she told him smiling.

"Well Mister Potter what is your strategy for this meting?" she asked.

"Meting, this isn't a meting it's a trial but anyway I was planning on the true memory reveller." He said.

"I know that spell it hasn't been used in quick some time." She said, nodding her head in approval.

"Have you performed it?" he asked.

"Once." She answered.

"Could you perform it on me?" he continued.

"I'd be glade to." she answered smiling at him.

…

Everybody was gathered in the court room, they all spoke together waiting the arrival of two other people. The Potters sat with Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and an invisible Sirius Black. All five kept looking at the door waiting for the youngest Potter to appear.

"Oh I hope he is dressed properly I may not respect the minister but still the rest of the people disserve it." whispered Lily.

"He should be wearing dress robes." Whispered James.

"The only time I ever saw your son wear dress robes was last year and he didn't look to happy about it." spoke the headmaster shaking his head.

Suddenly the doors opened and a young man walked in all the while taking with Madam Bones. This young man was quiet handsome with his black hair spiked and frosted, his emerald green eyes shining with happiness and mystery. He was tall surpassing Madame Bones in height. He wore black robs with silver trimming and silver M's on the cuffs under that was black dragon hid boots, black dress pants and a silk dark grey button down dress shirt. His skin was tanned, showing that he had been in the sun for long periods of time. The hall fell silent as they both entered people looking at the young man in shock.

"Madam Bones who is this young gentlemen." Said Minister Fudge looking at the man with hungry eyes, probably thinking he had a lot of money.

"So I've gone from insane attention seeking boy to young gentlemen have I Minister?" asked the boy raising an eye brow at all of them.

"This is Harry Potter, now I will be asking the question Minister so if you may take your seat." She said shaking Harry's hand and then making her way to the podium.

Meanwhile the older Potters looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Well his wearing dress robes." Whispered Sirius, making Remus smirk.

"Well Mister Potter, you have agreed to show us your memories of certain events." Started Madam Bones looking at him with a smile.

"Memories can be falsified." Protested the Minister, looking smug.

"Actually Minister I will be using a spell called the true memory reveller. If you do not know what it does then let me explain it to you? Somebody point's their wand at me and says the spell, then like in the muggle cinemas a screen of my memories will be revealed to all of you. Everything is the truth as nothing can be falsified in this spell." He said smirking at the minister of magic.

"Now Madame Bones, please, if you may do the spell." He said bowing slightly.

The woman smiled at him then raised her wand in a swift movement she said the incantation. "Verus monumentum ostendo sum." A bright white light left her wand and hit Harry in the chest. The lights were dimmed and, indeed just like a cinema, his memories started to flash before everybody's eyes. First Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, the rat admitting to being the spy and giving his parents location away, admitting that he killed all those people and that he faked his death. The ministry of magic himself not accepting this as a possibility of the truth and sentencing Sirius to the dementors kiss that night. Then the Tri-wizard tournament started, the finally task Voldemorts return, Harry getting away with Cedric's body. Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody telling Harry everything, the ministry denying the return of Voldemort, even after being shown proof that the man had returned from the dead.

By the end there was complete silence in the hall. Some of the younger women were crying softly and most of the men were all pale.

"You domed us Cornelius." Whispered Amelia Bones shaking her head. "All this time we could have prepared ourselves for war against you-know-who. All this time all you did was try and convince the world that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, icons of the light, were insane and attention seeking fools. I tell you one thing Cornelius, you are the fool!" she screamed turning her anger towards the minister of magic. "You lost us precious time to prepare." She whispered but still it had the same effect as her screaming had. "Aurors go to all named parties and arrest them we have proof of there alliance to Voldemort we will see if they were indeed put under the imperious curse. Sirius Black is here by innocent of all crimes he was accused of. You may go Mister Potter I think last night was quiet an exhausting night." She said smiling at him although it was quite clearly forced.

With a bow Harry turned around and walked out the court room, robes bellowing behind him gently. Swiftly the Potters, Dumbledore, , Remus and Sirius all ran down people gasping when they saw Sirius throw of the Invisibility cloak. They all arrived in the hall to see Harry go into an elevator and just as it was shut he winked at them. When they themselves arrived at the main level Harry was no were to be seen.

…

Arriving at Hogwarts the five figures walked up and made there way to the great hall for lunch. Once they arrived though everything froze, everybody was staring at Sirius some paling.

Before somebody could say anything else the headmaster spoke op. "Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges this morning, he did not commit those crimes he was accused of. There is nothing to worry about." He finished eyes twinkling at everybody.

The five quickly went and took there seats at the head table and as they were about to eat the doors opened and a young man walked in shocking the hall.

"It's about time you get here Harry!" shouted Chrissie Blair from Gryffindor table.

"Well sorry if the Ministry decided to put the hearing so early in the bloody morning and right after that function too." He said walking over to her and stretching his arms high above his head. He then took his outer robs and his dress shirt of showing of grey t-shirt with black righting on it. He sat down and took a plate of food then started to eat. The hall was still silent and he looked around at everybody then rolled his eyes.

"People its lunch, class start soon you need your energy." He said smirking then it left as nobody turned away. "Stop bloody staring at me!" he shouted making everybody turn around. He himself returned to his food while Chrissie laughed. "What are you laughing about?" he asked her raising on eye brow.

"I don't know it just feels weird to see you being stared at like this I mean at camp you were able to relax.

"Yes well here is completely different people don't accept change all to well." he said shaking his head. When he finished eating he went op to the head table.

"Professor McGonagall, could I possibly have my times table." He said eyes looking into hers.

"Of course Potter, here you go." She said handing it over.

"Thank you, I need to go change before class." He said leaving the hall. Before he was completely away though Chrissie jumped op and fallowed him both were soon herd laughing and joking around.

…

Arriving at Gryffindor common room they went in and went op to the boy's dormitory. Harry went to his trunk he got his school uniform then changed but instead of the black dress shoes he put a pair of skater shoes. After that he re-spiked his hair and took his book bag that had his stuff in it and left for class with Chrissie.

"You know you mist Potions this morning." she said.

"Really now way did that go." He asked.

"Not so well, you got a week's detentions for skipping class and lost Gryffindor a hundred points. I got a detention and fifty points of Gryffindor for defending you, then I told him of, told him about Professor Hawk and left the class room." she said examining her nails.

"I got a blood week's detention for something I couldn't change. Fucking shit that's not fair." He growled eyes burning with anger.

"I completely agree and so think you should go to McGonagall with it, I know I am." She said. "It was unjust what he did to you and me."

"I think I will." He answered shaking his head. Arriving in Transfiguration Harry was about to speak op when McGonagall interrupted.

"How in the world did you get a week's detention and a hundred points taken away when you weren't here Potter?" she asked furiously.

"Well you see Professor, Chrissie here can explain that." he said taking a seat.

"I'm listening Miss Blair." She said crossing her arms.

"Well you see Professor, Professor Snape gave Harry a week's detention and a hundred points from Gryffindor because he thought Harry was skipping. Also he gave me a detention and fifty points of Gryffindor because I told him that Harry was at the Ministry meeting. He practically said I should shut op and stop defending my friends." She explained making the Head of Gryffindor extremely mad.

"I will speak with the Headmaster about this, both of you are not to go to those detentions and the points will be returned." She said then turned around and walking to her desk.

"Well then that settles things, want to go fly around tonight?" she asked him.

"Be happy to." he answered grinning from ear to ear.

Soon the class started to fill in, Hermione and Ron glared at Harry yet he didn't pay any attention to them.

Class soon started and Harry wanted to laugh with Chrissie as they were learning a spell they already knew. Quickly they did the work and then took a bag of old quills and stuff out and started to work on the. McGonagall watched them from afar as they worked. She was shocked that Harry already did the spell while Hermione hadn't even gotten it right yet.

By the end of Class Harry had made a beautiful jewellery box made of dark mahogany wood, dark iron and stain glace. The stain glace created a magnificent Fire fox his second animagus form. Chrissie herself had made an elegant pendent of her own animagus form a snow panther. They each put permanent charms on each object and now it was finished.

"Well done Potter, Blair fifty points each for using your time well and building very good objects. May I borrow them for today?" she asked them.

"Sure professor but we want them back." they both said.

"Of course." She answered taking both objects and bringing them to her desk.

…

Leaving class Harry looked down at the schedule and signed. It was time for Care of Magical Creatures time. Before going to class he picked Pyrros op sense he knew Hagrid would want to see the little Royal Flame Lion. They arrived at the hut and he saw that Hagrid wasn't there. Frowning he saw that it was Professor Grubbly-Plank replacing him.

"Potter what is that in your arms?" she asked eyes wide as she saw Pyrros.

"Well Professor this is my familiar Pyrros, his a Royal Flame Lion." He said making the class gasp and Chrissie role her eyes.

"Well class today if Mister Potter doesn't mind we will be learning about the Royal Flame Lion's." she said.

"I don't mind." he said shaking his head.

"Alright class first things first a Royal Flame Lion is not to be mistaken with a Gryffin, they are very loyal creatures, there affinity as you may I have guest is Fire. They have a sibling of sorts called the Flame Fox but we'll learn about that next week. Now when it becomes older this little guy will grow to be around this tale." She motioned showing the class that it would be just over Harry's hip. "Its paws will be massive and its claws would normally be showing. On its forehead would be a horn like a Unicorn. Its fangs would be sharper then those of a normal lion's. These are very formidable beasts. Now the royal flame lion has an opposite, its called a Nightcrawler. We will also be learning about those beasts." She continued taking about the Royal Flame Lion until the bell rang then told them to write an essay on it. After that they all left Harry smiling at Pyrros as he cuddled to his chest.

"Wonder what people are going to saw when they hear about you having a Royal Flame Lion as a familiar." Wondered Chrissie.

"Snape is going to try and saw its not safe to have it in Hogwarts, I'll say its fine because his my familiar and nobody can take the familiar of a person away from them, then people will start taking about it. By the time we arrive in the great hall for dinner the entire school will know, McGonagall and Dumbledore will want to see it and girls will be cowing at it." he answered grinning.

"You take all the fun out of it Potter, how do you know its going to work out like that?" she asked him raising an eye brow.

"Because the two most popular gossips are in our class and Grubbly-plank was practically bouncing with excitement when we left and I herd her say something along the lines of having to tell the headmaster and McGonagall." He answered grinning like crazy.

"Oh you!" she shouted hitting his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall raised to the headmasters office clutching the two items Chrissie Blair and Harry Potter had made. As she arrived she said the password and went op. Nocking at the door she waited to be let in.

"Come in my dear Minerva and wait can I do for you?" asked the Headmaster through the door. Rolling her eyes she opened the door and walked in gently placing the items on the desk for him to see. The headmaster looked at them and then inspected them.

"Marvellous work to who ever made this." he said.

"They were transfigured piece by piece." She told him, making him raise on eye brow.

"Which student did this Minerva?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Potter made the jewellery box while Blair made the pendant." She answered smirking at the headmaster wide eyes. "It seems the boy has improved greatly over the summer." She continued.

"Indeed he has Minerva." Whispered the old Headmaster. "I will be asking for young Harry's presents in my office after dinner please be there." He told her putting the box on his desk.

"Did you noticed the permanent charm on every transfigured object?" she asked him smirking.

"No I did not." He whispered frowning.

"That is seventh year Albus, he shouldn't even know that spell little alone know way to perform it." she told him.

"I know Minerva we shall see what Harry did over the summer tonight." He said shaking his head.

…

As they arrived in the great hall everything went silent and Harry just gave a pointed look to Chrissie who glared at the hall and crossed her arms over her chest. Pyrros who had woken up was now standing on his shoulder looking over the great hall with wide eyes filled with curiosity.

"Don't even think of leaving my sight or my shoulder Pyrros." He told the little fire ball.

"Poor Pyrros, so mush curiosity…" started Chrissie but Hermione interrupted her as walked right op to Harry.

"Harry James Potter! You are the stupidest idiot I have ever set my eyes on!" she screeched making Chrissie glare at her. "How could you do that to us? How can you just run off this summer when you knew that you were in danger?!" she screeched but Harry had enough.

"Danger." He whispered eyes narrowed with anger. "Did you no that this summer was the best I ever had and it's not because of the Dusley's." he continued. "I had fun and I was completely safe because I was surrounded by great professors. On top of that I find it highly unlikely that Voldemort would have started war against America when he was so intent on staying off the Ministry's radar." He stopped there taking a deep breath but then continued. "Now you are not my mother." He hissed. "You have no control over my life." He continued. "And lastly you have no right to even scream at me like you are because this is just embarrassing you. Now Miss Granger I don't care if you are a Prefect, I don't care if you call yourself my best friend, because you know what, a best friend doesn't start screaming at there best friend like you just did. A best friend tries to understand why I did what I did and accepts that my life is my life. Until you understand that stay away from me and Chrissie because I am very sure you don't want to find yourself on the ground on your back." he hissed, his magic surrounding him giving him a dangerous air. In land strides Harry made his way to Gryffindor table and took a seat. Chrissie smirking as she fallowed him. The hall was silent after that incident until noise was herd coming from Gryffindor table that made Harry calm down instantly and search in his bag for something. He suddenly pulled out something black and slick.

Flipping it open Harry answered as he put a silencing shield around himself and Chrissie.

"Hello love." He answered smiling brightly.

"Harry!" squealed Amethyst making Harry laugh. "Is Chrissie with you?" she asked.

"Yap." He answered. "I'll put you on speaker phone." He said pressing a button and putting the phone on the table.

"So how was your first day of school?" she asked.

"Not bad Pyrros was introduced in Care of Magical Creatures, the Minister got told of and Chrissie spoke back to Snape." He answered grinning.

"Oh you told of the evil bat!" squealed Amethyst.

"Of course, he gave Harry a detention when he wasn't even in class." She answered putting her nose in the air.

"Did you talk with your parents yet?" she asked.

"No I haven't spoken with them I was kind of hesitant this morning." he answered shaking his head.

"Snape at two o'clock." Said Chrissie.

"I have to let you go love." He said picking the phone up.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you to." he answered smiling, then he closed the phone and put it away. With a waive of his hand he put the silencing shield down just in time as Snape arrived.

"Potter hand over that contraption." He ordered glaring.

"On what grounds, it isn't part of the restricted items." He countered glaring at the man.

"Severus the boy has a point, may I just ask what is it Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall walking over glaring at the Head of Slytherin.

"It's a magical cell phone professor, I am able to speak with my friends all the way in America with It." he answered her smirking.

"It's only a mode of communication Severus leave the boy alone." She said making the Potion Master growl in frustration and leave the hall. "Mr. Potter you are expected in the Headmasters office after dinner." She said. "The password is Blood pops and bring your familiar." She said looking at Pyrros with a raised eye brow.

"Thank you Professor." He said bowing his head. The Professor returned it and then made her way to Hermione. When she left Harry knew that Hermione had a detention for her behaviour in front of everybody.

"Well guess what?" he said.

"What?" asked Chrissie.

"Told you so." He said smirking.

"Potter!" she screamed making him laugh.

...

Arriving at the headmaster's office Harry sighed. "Well Pyrros, here we go." He whispered. "Blood pops." He said making the statue move. Going op he knocked at the door. He was shocked when it was opened to reveal his Head of House.

"Come in Potter." She said moving aside. Walking in Harry practically froze. The Marauders were there with his Mother.

"You cut your hair." Said Sirius raising on eye brow.

"The black hair was getting kind of boring." He answered smirking. Sirius laughed and in one swift movement hugged his godson.

"Do you know way worried I was?" he whispered.

"I know Sirius." He answered suddenly there was a slight hiss and Harry laughed. Sirius looked at Pyrros in shock then shock his head.

"You just had to get a cat." He whined.

"Sirius, Pyrros doesn't like being called a cat." He said shaking his head.

"Why?" asked his godfather.

"Because Mister Black, that cat is actually a Royal Flame Lion." Answered the Headmaster. Sirius looked at Harry in shock then at Pyrros.

"Maybe you could have picked something a little less dangerous." He said.

"I didn't pick Pyrros, he picked him." laughed Harry petting behind Pyrros ear making the feline purr.

"Mr. Potter I have a few questions for you to answer." Said the Headmaster.

"Why don't I just answer the ones I know your going to ask." He told him eyes hard. "This summer, instead of drowning in the horrors of my fourth year I decided to do something about it. I attended a Quidditch Camp in America, I learned new things, I made new friends and the most important piece of all Headmaster. While you couldn't help me with this bloody scar a Mind unspeakable did." He hissed eyes glaring. "Did you know that Voldemort was stilling my magic thanks to this scar!" he growled making the headmaster pale. "We successfully got rid of the link to myself and the idiot Lord stopping him from stilling my magic." Now what else, right, I didn't tell anybody because the safest thing to do when your trying to avoid death is by not telling anybody were you are. Mad-eye congratulated me on that." he continued smirking. "Now punishment for this isn't up to you but op to you both." He whispered turning to his parents. They both jumped at the sudden change of people but still Lily couldn't stop herself from running to her son and hugging him. Harry caught her, as he was several inches taller then her.

"My son…" she whispered. "You have grown so mush." She continued then took a step back and looked him over.

"You gave us a good reason for running away and not telling anybody where you were, also Alastor had a point. You will not be punished for this but please don't do it again." Said his father, walking over and hugging him as well.

"I won't." he said smiling at them.

"Good to hear, now Albus if you don't mind, myself, Lily, Sirius and Remus would love to speak with are son so we sha'll be living." Said James.

"Just a moment James I need to speak with Harry just a little longer." said the Headmaster. "Harry during transfiguration you transfigured this box and everything on it, but you didn't stop there, you put permanent charms on all transfigured objects. May I ask where you learned such advanced charms and transfiguration?" he asked him but to the shock of everybody Harry smirked and laughed softly.

"I suppose I forgot to mention that the Quidditch camp didn't just teach Quidditch, no that would be boring, they teach magic as well." he started. "We had all the normal classes plus a few others that aren't taught here at Hogwarts." He finished.

"Like what Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Oh a bit of mind magic, a bit of apparition stuff like that." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your underage you can't have an apparition license little alone learn It." argued the Head of Gryffindor.

"I may be underage here in England but Canada's has different rules then here, I was able to get an international apparition license." He told them shaking his head. "Now if that is all I wish to speak with my parents, godfather and honorary uncle." He said with a bow to the headmaster and Head of Gryffindor, and then the five others left the office for the marauders common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they walked through the hallways Harry was silent that is until his cell phone went of. Taking it out he answered it and a grin formed on his face.

"Hello there, Henry, what can I do for yaw?" he asked.

"Nothing just wanted to talk." Was his only answer. "How is Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Not bad, just came from a meting with the Headmaster and I am right now walking with my parents, godfather and honorary uncle to the Marauders common room." he said.

"Dude sorry I called, didn't mean to interrupt.

"No worries mate, no worries, all text you latter though I think we just arrived." He said.

"Sure text away dude and I'll talk with you latter." Said Henry. Closing his phone and he put it away just in time to hear the password. They walked in and Harry was instantly reminded of the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that thing anyway kiddo?" asked Sirius.

", that was my cell phone." He answered. "It lets me stay in contact with my friends in America." He continued.

"Really that is very interesting." Whispered Sirius.

"Easier then letters that's for sure." Laughed Harry, sitting down. When everybody was seated Lily decided to jump into conversation right away.

"Harry, why don't you tell us about your summer." She asked. "Or you can start with telling us about you." she said eyes bright but suddenly Pyrros decided to make his presents known.

"And how you got that bloody cat." Muttered Sirius.

"Now, Now Sirius, Pyrros isn't a cat." Said Harry a grin on his face and by that both Sirius and Remus knew that Harry had changed during his time in America.

"Well lets see, I love Quidditch, Defence against the dark arts and fire spells." He said grinning and resting against the back of the chair. "I play Seeker position, play for Gryffindor sense first year. I have a knack to get into trouble." He said with a chuckle. "Now for this summer, let's see I got accepted into a Quidditch camp in America." He started. "From there I made five great friends and an amassing girlfriend." He said a look in his eyes telling everybody that he wasn't kidding. "We became the Ice Griffins the best team at camp." He said a proud tone in his voice. "I was Captain of the team sense they all thought I would be best. From there we only lost one game because of cancellation." He said.

"What did you learn at Camp?" asked James.

"Oh well lets see, the normal classes along with a Mind magic. We actually made our own brooms." He said grinning.

"You made a broom!" yelled Sirius and James. "Do you have it with you?" asked James eyes hopeful.

"Of course, like I would live it in my trunk." He said shaking his head then he took a small little toy like broom from a chain around his neck and enlarged it.

"I would like to present the Lions Pride." He said showing the broom to them all.

"Merlin's beard what a piece of art." Whispered Sirius gently taking it into his hands.

"How fast does it go?" he asked eyes glowing.

"Your not riding it Sirius, this broom is my pride and joy it goes mush faster then the Firebolt." He said taking the broom back.

"But, but…" he protested but Harry only shook his head.

"No way are you using this broom Sirius." He repeated putting the broom away.

"I had a lot of fun and I was able to get this bloody scare taken care of." he finished.

"What about Pyrros?" asked Remus looking at the creature curiously?

"Oh right well it was while we were getting our school supplies. I was walking along and all of a sudden this thing talks me. Before I knew it he bonded himself to me and I have a new pet." He said shaking his head.

…

Harry arrived on the Quidditch Pitch and looked around. When he spotted Chrissie he went over. He had changed from his uniform and was now wearing a pair of grey pyjama pants with a baggy blue t-shirt. Chrissie was wearing pink pyjama pants with a white tank top.

"How was the meeting?" she asked as they took to the sky.

"Dumbledore wanted to punish me, lets just saw I told him off." he answered.

"Really the old goat needs to learn that your personal life is none of his biasness." She said shaking her head.

"I completely agree but the goat is the goat and he will never change." He said smiling at her.

"What happened after that?" she asked looking at him.

"Marauders interrogation." He answered simply. "They wanted to know about my summer."

"Nice, did you tell them everything?" she asked.

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't be here if I did. My mother would have skinned me alive if she found out about my new body accessories and what I did in America." He said shuddering at the thought and making Chrissie laugh.

"Your right I wouldn't tell her either." She said. "Harry I was thinking, people aren't really doing anything for this war, because no matter what it is war here. I was thinking why don't we continue to learn at our paste meaning faster then Hogwarts' paste. We can also maybe sneak out and fight a few death eaters once and while keep them on edge." She said looking at her friend.

"I agree with both suggestions. We should continue to learn at the past we're accustomed to. To tell you the truth I got board today and that isn't good. We should bring extra books with us during class, ones about class so that nobody can punish us. Then at night we can practise them." He said. "About those battles, I think it would be a pretty good idea, Death Eaters will just be terrorizing families, maybe we can find a spell that puts a mike on a Death Eater. With that we can find out what he is planning and maybe some of the attack spots." He continued.

"I know just the spell, it's called the bug spell, it attaches a speaker to somebody and is undetectable. It can't be blocked because I invented it and nobody knows about It." she said laughing.

"Then we have a plane, keep going at our past, train at night and fight death eaters." He said grinning. "Want to race?" he asked making her laugh.

"You're on Potter!" she screamed and soon they were of.

As they flew around the pitch at high speed the Marauders looked from there hiding place.

"Did you hear anything they said?" asked James.

"No I didn't, they had a silencing shield around them it seems." answered Remus shaking his head.

"They seem to be pretty good at those." Pointed Sirius frowning.

"Yaw they do, but my god I think I'm going have a heart attack watching Harry fly and play Quidditch, those speeds can't be healthy or very safe." Whispered Lily, eyes wide as she watched the blur that was her son.

"I agree with you love." Agreed James and the other two had to agree as well.

"His a god flyer though I must saw." Whispered Remus smiling.

"You haft to be to take those turns at a that speed." Said Sirius watched as Harry took a sharp turn.

Ten minutes latter both Chrissie and Harry flew towards the school signalling they were finished. They each made there way to Gryffindor dormitories and then up to there dorms.

Harry arrived and went to his trunk. He pulled put his shrunken broom in a compartment then went to bed.

…

The next morning shined brightly and Harry groaned. It was to damn early to wake up. Laying in bed for a bit he relaxed then got up. He made his way to his trunk got his cloth and things then went to a shower. When he arrived he got undressed and showered then got dressed in his uniform. Going back to the dorm he put everything away and then got his books and a few others. He made sure he had his fire spell book and made his way downstairs. Leaving the common room he made his way to the Great hall for breakfast all the while reading a passage in the book.

_The Fire wipe spell is another offensive spell. With the help of your wand you summon a string of fire and are able to us it like a wipe. When this wipe comes into contact with something it will have different effects depending on the power of the spell. If your spell is low in power it will only leave a red mark, the more powerful you get the hotter it gets and so the mark will be worse. _

Harry marked the spell as one to learn and then continued to read. As he arrived in the Great Hall everybody fell silent at the sight. Nobody was used to seeing Harry Potter reading a book and up early in the morning. He took a sit at Gryffindor table and started to eat at his food. When everybody else arrived he looked up and smiled at Chrissie who smiled back.

"Mail is coming today." She said.

"Yap, you expecting anything?" he asked.

"Parents mail that's all." she answered and then just in time owls started to appear. One dropped a letter in front of Chrissie and then another owl dropped one in front of Harry. Confused Harry took it and was shocked to see the Gringotts crest. Opening it he started to reed.

_Dear Mister Harry Potter, _

_We wish to meet with you in person M. Potter. An important matter has just come to our attention and it is of utmost importance. A meeting has been set for this Saturday and a letter had been sent to your Guardians, James and Lily Potter and one to your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. _

_May your day be well, _

_Gringotts_

Shaking his head he put the letter down and took a sip of pumpkin juice. What could Gringotts want with him, he thought his parents would be handling the Potter accounts from now on.

"What was it about?" asked Chrissie looking at his thoughtful look.

"It was Gringotts they have asked to see me this Saturday saying it's of utmost importance, I thought my parents would be handling the Potter accounts though." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe it's not about the Potter accounts maybe it's something else." Assured Chrissie smiling.

"What about your letter?" he asked smiling at her.

"They're asking how my first day went if I was happy and so on." She said smiling. "They say they miss me and that they can't wait to see me during winter break." She continued shaking her head.

"That's great." He said smiling at her.

"Yaw it is." She said returning the smile. "We better get to class." She said looking at the time. Agreeing Harry took his book and his bag then thought about the letter and put it into his bag. Leaving the great hall they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Potter. I won't get to comfy with your mother Potter, she won't be around mush longer." He hissed glaring at him.

"I wont get to close to Voldemort, Draco he'll be dead soon, and permanently this time." He said smirking. "I was wondering Draco did you even know that Voldemort is a haft blood just like me. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle if you want to look it up it should be in the library. How are you father's knees by the way, I mean all that bowing must be painful on the old chap." He continued.

"Don't say such lies about my father Potter!" screamed Draco pointing his wand at Harry.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Draco?" asked Harry glaring at the Slytherin. "Don't lie to yourself Draco your father is a Death Eater and he will find his rightful place soon enough, in Azkaban." Whispered Harry.

"You know its funny I personally thought the Malfoy's didn't bow to anybody I suppose I am wrong." Sneered Chrissie.

"Well if you excuse us Draco we have class and I fear that if I stay in your company any longer I'll stink." Sneered Harry, walking away with Chrissie. Students watched as they walked away silence was the only thing in the entrance hall and Draco Malfoy stood frozen to the spot eyes open in shock. Harry Potter had changed over the summer and it was beginning to be pretty obvious that he wasn't going to crap from anybody including Malfoy.

As he walked towards his first class Harry smirked. 'Who ever thinks they can push me around this year will get another thing coming. I won't let anybody get in my way; Voldemort and his Death Eater either fallow or go to Azkaban.' Looking out the window he smirked. Yes this year was indeed going to be different and Chrissie couldn't agree more. Hogwarts would be turned up side down and nothing was going to stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The first week of school went by surprisingly fast. The teachers were impressed with there performance's in class, Snape left them alone and when they finished the work they would read from there own books so that they wouldn't fall behind in there personal studies. During the evening they finally located a privet room to train in. They trained for two hours every night then they went to fly. It was common to see both of them with their cell phones out, the playful benter between the two friends was always there and nobody seemed to have the guts to ask if the girl was his girlfriend.

Now it was Saturday and Harry could be seen in front of a mirror getting dressed for the meeting with Gringotts. He would be wearing pair of black dress pants a silver dress shirt his black dragon hid boots and a dark navy blue rob with silver trimming. His hair was spiked and he wore his black stylish sun glasses. He went downstairs for breakfast people giving him weird looks he ate a bowl of fruit with some apple juice.

"You nervous?" asked Chrissie.

"No just wondering what they won't to talk about." He answered shaking his head.

"You better go before girls throw themselves at you." she said chuckling.

"Yaw good idea." He said looking around the hall and seeing all the star eyed girls. "I'll see you latter." He said giving her a smirk. He looked at the head table and gave a nod then made his way to a bathroom. Looking at the mirrors he pictured his destination and then placed his hand to it. In one minute he was gone and had appeared in the leaky cauldron's bathroom. Straitening his cloth he left the bathroom and then entered Diagon Alley. Swiftly he made his way to Gringotts making sure to walk with long and confident strides. Once he arrived he was met by a goblin.

"M. Potter please fallow me." Said the goblin, attracting a little bit of attention. He was soon lead through the halls of Gringotts until they arrived at a set of grand office doors. The goblin knocked at the door and soon they opened. The goblin moved aside and Harry thanked him then entered the office.

"Ah M. Potter I am very happy that you came today please have a seat." He said motioning to a chair.

"Thank you." he said shaking the goblins outstretched hand then took his seat.

"I am Head of Inheritance department Lord Gurtile." He said introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Gurtile and please call me Harry. M. Potter is my father." He said smiling.

"Very well Harry, now you must be wondering why we asked for your presents when your parents are alive." he started.

"Yes actually I was." He answered accepting the tea the goblin handed him.

"Well you see as Head of the Inheritance department I have the check the Inheritance book. Every year we check it and this year I found an important thing in the book." He said. "Your name connected with a few names." He said taking a few sheets out. He handed them over to Harry who took them and read through them.

_Harry James Potter_

_Heir to the Potter family_

_Crystalline Family_

_Blackthorn Family_

_Ravenclaw Family_

_Gryffindor Family_

"You have right to try the family rings of each of those families." Started the goblin. "The Ravenclaw and Crystalline names have not been seen in the Inheritance book for a very long time." He continued. "Would you like to try for the rings?" he asked.

"Yes please." He said shaking his head in amassment.

The goblin smiled and suddenly four boxes appeared, all different colors but all medium sized.

"We shall start with the Crystalline Family ring." He said.

…

Harry entered the great hall a look of shock on his face. People gave him confused looks and the Potters look at him worriedly. He took a seat in front of Chrissie and just sat there looking at his plate.

"What happened Harry?" she asked but her friend didn't answer her. "Harry?" she asked. "Harry?" she tried again then frustrated, she screamed. "Captain!" That got Harry out of his shock and he look up to glare at her.

"Don't call me that." he said.

"Well answer me next time, now what happened to have you in such a shocked mood?" she asked smirking.

"Well when I arrived at Gringotts I was brought to the Inheritance department Lords office. From there I was told that my name showed up with four family names on top of the Potter name." he started making her gasp. "I did the ring test and well lets just say I have more titles then Dumbledore." He finished showing the four new rings on his fingers all merged together.

"Merlin's beard Harry is that the raven ring?" she asked looking at the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes along with the Gryffin's ring Blackthorn and the Crystalline Rings." He said shaking his head.

"Well it looks like you'll be able to put that ring to good use." She said with a sigh.

"Why?" he asked looking at her confused.

"They're was an attack last night and one of the first year Gryffindor girls' parents disappeared. They haven't been found yet." She answered him.

"Whish one?" he asked eyes dark.

"She's in the hospital wing but refuses to take a sleeping potion McGonagall tries to calm her down but it looks like she has a strong shield around her and nobody can get through it." She told him shaking her head. "The poor girl must be going through hell."

Harry shoved a sandwich in his mouth and looked at the Gryffindor crest ring on his finger. Before Chrissie could ask what he was thinking he got to his feat and left the hall in long determined strides that made people look at him confused. He marched through the halls of Hogwarts once and a while running into ghost but didn't stop even after running into Peeves. He only pointed his wand on it and sent a bucket of purple paint on the poltergeist. He soon arrived at the hospital wing and saw his Head of House, Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey trying to calm a hysterical first year girl. Going over they tried to stop him but he didn't listen. Kneeling in front of the shield he let her cry until she noticed him. When she did he gave her a slight smile.

"Hello little one." he whispered.

"Why are you here?" she sniffed tears falling from her eyes. "Did you find my mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not little one but I want to help you little one, I know how it feels." He whispered.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked a slight stutter to her voice.

"Multiple reason little one, not only do you need help, I know way it feels also because of this little ring right here." He said showing his Gryffindor ring to her. "This little ring here symbolises a very important thing."

"What?" she asked curiously. At that point the shield had dropped and the Professors were looking at him in shock. "This little ring shows that I am the head of the Gryffindor family and I will take responsibilities for all Gryffindor's, it also means I am an heir of the school." he told her. "I will do anything to help you little one." he said.

"You will really help me?" she asked eyes wide with hope.

"Yes I will." He said opening his arms to help her up. Before the Professors could saw a single thing, the little Gryffindor jumping into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder sob's shaking her little body. Standing Harry went over to a bed and sat down gently rubbing the little girls back. She soon relaxed and he was able to give her a sleeping potion and then put her into the bed.

"Thank you big brother…" she whispered making him smile then she was asleep.

"Well done Potter and thank you what you did was very good." said Professor McGonagall making him turn and smile at her.

"She's a Gryffindor Professor and needs somebody to help her through this." he said shaking his head. "May I be told when she wakes up I wish to be here." He said. "Even if it's in the middle of the night.

"Of course Potter." Agreed his Head of House, a proud smile on her lips.

"Then I should go I need to get to the library." He said making his way out of the hospital wing only sending the little girl one last glance before finally leaving.

Swiftly he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He arrived and went to the fifth year dorm room only to see both Hermione and Ron there. Ignoring them he carelessly opened his trunk pulled some sweat pants with a grey t-shirt out and then slammed the lid close and locket it. Then he marched out of the room. Arriving at the showers he turned one on and took his own clothes of. Stepping into the shower he let the water fall onto his body.

…

Chrissie arrived at Harry's favourite shower room a room normally not used by anybody. Looking around she opened the door and could feel the heat rise to her chicks as the steam in the room left. Walking in she closed the door behind her and was about to say Harry's name when she heard and saw him scream and a then punch the wall. She winced when she herd a few cracks and the blood as he broke a few bones.

"Harry?" she whispered eyes sad.

"She's eleven Chrissie, it's always harder to lose somebody when you know them." He whispered resting his other hand against the wall and lining on it.

"I know." she whispered walking over.

"Why don't you wash up with out using that hand and then we can bring you to the hospital wing." She said. He didn't say anything but he herd a few cracks and winced as he himself healed his own hand. The water was soon turned of and he raped a towel around his waist then stepped out.

"I'll wait outside." She said turning around and leaving the room.

Ten minutes latter he walked out wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt his hand was bleeding still but was hidden under his towel.

"I'll bandage it when I get to the dorm." He mumbled as they walked.

"Harry it's not your fault." She said.

"I know it's not my fault but that little girl is right now my responsibility." He whispered.

Once they arrived at the dorm they went up and he, again, ignored Hermione and Ron. Opening his trunk he pulled a set of bandages and a salve out. Sitting on his bed Chrissie sat beside him and he took the towel off. Gently getting rid of the blood he put the salve on it making sure it was thick. After that he took the bandages and started to bandage his wound. When he was done he sighed and shuck his head.

"Who ever said life is easy should be shot." He muttered. Chrissie laugh and waived her wand summoning a silencing ward.

"Harry what do you want to do tonight?" she asked. "Do you want to train, fly or do you want to stay here and just relax?" she asked.

"Talk with Amethyst." He said closing his eyes. Chrissie looked at him with a smile and shook his head.

"Alright then I think it would be nice." She answered taking her cell phone out with a wink she jumped onto his bed and then put the cell phone down and after closing the curtains a hologram of Amethyst appeared.

"Harry, Chrissie!" she squealed making them laugh. It would be great to talk with Amethyst for a bit. "How was that meeting at Gringotts?" she asked him.

"Shocking, I find myself the head of four families that have died out through the Potters." he said shaking his head.

"What families?" she asked curious.

"The Crystalline, Blackthorn, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor families, have all fallen onto my shoulders." he answered.

"I think there is a Blackthorn family here in America. They not old pretty young but apparently she's a muggle born." Said Amethyst.

"If you can advice her to get a blood test done." Said Chrissie a smirk on her lips. "It's a possibility that she is related to Harry and his family." she finished.

"Sure I'll tell her, so anything else interesting?" she asked a smile on her lips but it soon turned sad when Harry and Chrissie told her about the little girl and her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was night-time as everybody slept that was until Professor McGonagall arrived and went to Harry Potter's bed.

"Potter wake up." She whispered.

"What is it Professor?" he asked.

"She's awake." She answered simply.

"Ok I'm up." He said getting out of bed and putting a jersey with sandal on. Soon he was walking with McGonagall towards the hospital wing and arrived in no time. When the little girl saw him he tears vanished and he soon found his arms full of a little first year Gryffindor.

"Big brother!" she squealed making him laugh.

"Hello there little one, how are you?" he asked.

"Doing better." She answered.

"I'm very happy to hear that." he said taking a sit with her on his lap.

…

The next morning Harry woke up and stretched. Looking outside he found that it was well past morning. Getting out of bed he made his way to his trunk and got a pair of jeans out with a grey t-shirt. After getting dressed he made sure he had his cell phone and made his way to the kitchen. Arriving he was met with a bunch of hyper house-elves.

"How may we help you Master Harry." asked a house-elf.

"I mist breakfast…" he started but yet didn't have to finish as the house-elves got to work on food. Smiling he shook his head then sat down. Before he knew it he had a great breakfast in front of him and he was eating. When he finished he thanked the house-elves and then left from there he went to the library and found Chrissie looking over an old book. Going over he noticed the title. _Spells that people should know but that most don't. _

"Well that's new." He said making her jump.

"Don't snick up on me like that." she said with a glare.

"Sorry." He said smiling.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Better, I'm going to go see her at lunch want to come?" he asked.

"Sure I'll come." She answered.

"Great I'm going to look for a book." He said getting to his feat he soon found himself going through old bookshelves covered in dusty old books. He read titles but found nothing that interested him until he found four books that seemed to have a two centimetre layer of dust on them. Taking them he brushed the dust of and read the titles.

_The journal of Godric Gryffindor_

_The journal of Salazar Slytherin_

_The journal of Helga Huffulpuff _

_The journal of Rowena Ravenclaw_

He couldn't believe it, four journals of the founders. Why nobody had seen this before was a mystery to him, yet as he looked around the room he saw that perhaps there wasn't a mystery he was at the far back of the library and nobody ever came here. The books were covered in dust and even the librarian didn't clean it. Delicately he put them in the bag he had with him and then continued to look. Suddenly a book title just seemed to glow for him.

_Ancient spells, jinxes, charms and rituals of fire and way to perform them, by Edgar Brown_

Thinking the book would be interesting he made his way back to the table and sat down. As Chrissie read her own book he started to reed his own. An hour latter he checked the book out and left the library.

"What do you want to do now." Asked Chrissie as she joined him.

"What do you saw to a little exploring outside." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" she whispered eyes narrowed.

"I was thinking we could see if can get my third form and even if I don't we can always run around in the forest." He answered her with a whisper of his own.

"I'll agree on that one, let me just go get changed and put everything away." She said with a grin of her own.

"I have to put this away and I need to show you something anyway." He said.

"What?" she asked curious.

"I'll tell you latter." He answered.

Arriving in Gryffindor he went to the dormitory and put the books in his trunk. He made sure to put the founders journal's in the secret compartment. After that he also got changed into a pair of grey sweat pants with an army green t-shirt and a grey sweatshirt. He put his sun glasses on and left. Arriving in the common room he found Chrissie there also wearing grey sweat pants a blue hoody. Leaving the common room they soon arrived outside and made there way into the forest. Looking at each other they transformed, Harry taking his grim form and Chrissie taking the form of a lynx. Together they started to run into the forest. As they ran Harry herd the unmistakable sounds of water. Fallowing his sense's he made his way towards it. Arriving they were met with the sight of a lake with a water fall.

They de-transformed and looked around. It was the perfect place to train, talk and just hang out.

"Looks like we have our place." He said with a grin.

"I agree with you." answered Chrissie, well why don't we get started." She said a wicked grin on her face.

"Sure, why don't we start with my animagus form, I have been getting agitated lately." He said.

"Be my guest." Chrissie said as she climbed on top of a rock and sat cross ledged on it allowing Harry to commence his transformation.

Gently he pictured the appearance of his third creature in his mind, mysterious red fur with some gold flecks into it giving the impression of fire, a gold horn on the forehead very similar to a unicorns but small runes carved into it, large gold claws and fangs. Lengthy tail with gold runes marks forming a ring. Similar runes were around the neck and paws. Opening his eyes he started by transforming his hands into paws. Then he did his feat, after that he continued on. Ten minutes latter he only had one transformation left, turning his chest a minute latter in front of Chrissie stood Harry in his third animagus form. On Hogwarts main grounds student jumped a foot in the air as a mighty roar was herd from the forest making birds fly up into the sky and complain loudly.

…

"Albus have you located the sores of the noise." Asked Professor Flitwick.

"No we haven't." he said shaking his head.

"It had to be a big beast." Sneered Snape.

"Point out the obvious Snape." Growled Sirius but was hit behind the head by Lily.

"Be nice Sirius and you to Severus, the Headmaster doesn't need your brawl's when he has so mush to worry about." She said glaring at both men.

"Sorry Lily." They both said but still sent each other glares.

"Thank you Lily now onto other things, the students how are they doing?" he asked smiling softly.

"They are all doing very well in my class Albus, Potter seems to have also gotten rid of that shy shell of his." Said Professor Sprout.

"He has Albus, I must saw M. Potter has shocked me more then anything." Said Professor Flitwick with a smile.

"The boy is doing well." Snape sneered, looking out the window. "He stays clear of my slytherin's and after that fight also he and Miss Blair have paired up for every class and he seems to ignore Granger and Weasley." He concluded.

"Oh Severus I hear you don't take points from Harry anymore why is that?" asked the Headmaster.

"He has proven no need to do so." He said.

"That never stopped you before." Growled Sirius.

"Miss Blair had something to say during her first class and I considered It." he growled sending a glare at Sirius.

"If I was told correctly Miss Blair threatened to tell the beast Potion Master in the world, Tristan Hawk, and that he would come into there class to watch you." Said McGonagall a smirk on her face.

"Now, now why don't we continue." Said the Headmaster. "James, Lily how is he?" he asked.

"Doing very well I must say he must be the best of the class with Miss Blair second." He said. "Do you think that's his girlfriend?" asked James turning his attention to Lily.

"No that's not his girlfriend Padfoot, his girlfriend has purple hair." Answered Sirius shaking his head.

"How do you know!" shouted James eyes wide.

"Ops I forgot to give you the picture of his girlfriend." He said with a gulp. "Why don't I show you that tonight after the meeting?" he said.

"You better Black I don't know how I didn't know about this." he growled.

"What a minute Potter has a girlfriend!" screamed McGonagall eyes wide in shock.

…

"Why you had to roar like that is beyond me Harry, I mean like really I think I lost my hearing for over on hour." Growled Chrissie, looking at the grinning Harry.

"You didn't lose your hearing Chrissie." He said chuckling softly and making Chrissie pout.

"But still why did you have to roar so loudly." She whined.

"Because I wanted to, it felt so good doing that." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"I hate you." he whispered crossing her arms and looking away.

"Fine by me I'll add your name to the list." He said looking at her.

"No!" she screamed clinging to his arm. "I don't hate you." she whispered looking up at him with big puppy eyes.

"I know." he said patting her head.

Both of them received quiet a few weird looks as they walked towards the castle and even as they entered the castle they got the weird looks. People started to whisper and soon enough the rumour mill was up and going once again and the main topic was Harry Potter and Chrissie Blair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Halloween soon arrived and Harry found himself sitting in the Great hall with everybody else yet an uneasy filling had filled his heart. Something was going to happen today or tonight, something big. Whispering to Chrissie she nodded and they both ate in silence. When lunch finished they made their way out of the hall and to Gryffindor Common room happy that today was a Saturday. Arriving they went to the boy's fifth year dormitory and sat on his bed.

"I just feel it Chrissie, something is going to happen tonight and something big. Voldemort is going to attack some place." He whispered to her.

"We better be ready then." She told him squeezing his hand.

"Yaw…" he started but froze he suddenly moved his wand from right to left and a viewing glace appeared.

"Their attacking the Ministry!" he shouted.

"Shit!" swore Chrissie.

"Go to your room get changed and put a mask on we don't need to be recognized then head over there." He whispered to her. Chrissie moved fast and was soon gone from the room leaving Harry to change. He was soon in battle armour with a mask on his face in the shape of a Grim. Looking at the mirror in his hand he placed it onto the bed and then disappeared.

…

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking over some paper work as his flo flared to life. Jumping he looked to see Alastor looking at him.

"The Ministry is under attack!" he screamed then disappeared. Jumping to his feat he summoned the Order members and sent them to the Ministry before making sure the staff was awake. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus fallowed him to the Ministry and soon they were all fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort alike.

…

Arriving in the Ministry Harry looked around then made sure his mask was in place. Pulling his hood up he saw that Chrissie was there along with the rest of his team. Giving them a nod they were soon out and fighting Death Eaters. As they fought Harry noticed his parents and the marauders fighting and growled. If they bloody died tonight he would kill them.

"Phoenix Flame!" he shouted sending a burning phoenix out of the palm of his hand. The phoenix made contacted with five Death eaters sending them to the ground out cold were they disappeared. He continued on defending the Ministry then saw Voldemort. The Headmaster hadn't seen him yet giving him the chance to go and fight him.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Tom Riddle!" he sneered. "It such a shame you had to come Tom, I was having so mush fun." He continued.

"My name is Lord Voldemort!" screamed the snake faced bastered making Harry laugh.

"You may call me Flame." He said sending a flame snake after him. The man avoided it and soon they were duelling. People seem to stop and stair as they duelled while Dumbledore ran over. They didn't stop but Harry could see that Voldemort was tiring.

"Flaming nova!" he shouted letting a blast of fire hit Tom who went flying and hit the wall behind him.

"We shall meet again Boy and next time I shall have your head on a platter!" screamed the Dark Lord getting to his feat. Then the man disappeared along with the remaining Death Eaters. The hall was filled with silence as everybody stared at the figure now known as Flame. Then the man turned to the Minister of Magic who stared at him in shock.

"My team and I have experience in healing sir, we can heal most easy injuries and help stabilise the other difficult ones. Please allow us to help your healers." He said bowing.

"Permission granted." He whispered eyes still wide with shock. Nodding he motioned for his team do help the Healers and then left to help as well.

By dinner time it was confirmed that three people had died and that more then fifty were injured. Harry was happy to see that Arthur Weasley and Percy Weasley were only slightly injured and that Percy was apologizing to his father who held his son close. Looking around at the damage Harry shock his head then jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he came face to face with the mask of a white owl, Amethyst. Raping his arms around her he hugged her to him and she cuddled to his chest.

"Love you." he whispered.

"Love you to." she whispered back.

"Mister Flame?" asked an old voice he recognized as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Yes Mister Dumbledore." He said turning around.

"May I asked, who are you?" he said making Harry shake his head.

"Why do you think I wear a mask Dumbledore, I wish to protect my family. My identity will remain a secret until I see it fit to reveal to the world. Now if you excuse me I am exhausted and need some rest." He told the man then turned and left with Amethyst by his side. They easily made it unnoticed to the bathroom and finally relaxed. Taking his mask of Amethyst did the same and they kissed. The passion was so thick it made the rest of the team blush.

"My god I mist you." he whispered finally letting go.

"I mist you to." she whispered eyes closed as she finally relaxed in his arms.

"Sorry to interrupt lover birds but looks like we have to go." Whispered Chrissie.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"The Headmaster seemed to have seen us walk in here so his probably coming to corner us." she answered.

"Well we better go then." He said giving her one last kiss then as one they disappeared through the mirrors just as the Headmaster appeared in the bathroom.

He looked around confused then shook his head and left the bathroom swearing that he had seen them walk into it.

Arriving in the Gryffindor dorm Harry took of his battle robes and banished them to his trunk then climbed out from his bed to see Hermione and Ron staring at him.

"What you looking at." he asked them glaring then turned to his trunk pulled a navy blue robe out and put it on then he left the room.

…

Arriving in the common room he saw Chrissie waiting for him and together they left for the Room of Requirements Were they both sat down and finally relaxed.

"Sorry you had to leave Amethyst so early." Whispered Chrissie.

"Its ok, we should have known somebody would have see us." he whispered shaking his head. "That attack was not what I expected but I suppose it was a good thing in a way." he continued. "Now the Ministry knows that Voldemort is alive and hopefully now they will do something against him and his Death Eaters." He said sighing.

"Yaw I suppose but now Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix will be searching for us." Said Chrissie.

"Probably." He agreed nodding his head all the while eyes still closed.

"What do we do now?" she asked him.

"We continue as before." He said eyes opening to see the grin on Chrissies face.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." she said.

…

The entire Order of the Phoenix was gathered at Headquarters all sitting around a table arguing about the attack on the Ministry and the mysterious new group. The Headmaster sat at the front of the table with his deputy at his right and Alastor Mad Eye Moody at his left.

"Silence!" shouted the deputy getting everybody's attention.

"Thank you Minerva now let us begin this meeting. The attack on the Ministry was not expected Severus were you told?" he asked.

"No Headmaster I was not told it seems like the Dark Lord has lost some of his faith in me." He answered a sneer on his face.

"I see, did anybody recognize the new group?" he asked.

"No Albus but we, the marauders, did notice a few things." Said James.

"Please do tell James." Said the Headmaster.

"Well first we noticed that Flame, who seems to be the leader, used many spells wandlessly and that they used spells that are at least six year and some I have never even herd of. Now the Flame guy seemed to love fire spells for some reason." He said then Lily piped up.

"They were young Albus, I think they were teenagers." She said causing the Order to break into outrages shouts and so that he could regain silence the Headmaster had to send a bang through the kitchen.

"Silence!" he said shaking his head. "Now Lily was right they did sound like teenagers." He said. "Teenagers that fight very well and that are very well trained." He said.

"Albus we need to find out who they are?" said Remus Lupin.

"I agree with you Remus but we don't even know were to start looking for now just keep your eyes open and your ears open." he said dismissing the Order.

…

Harry and Chrissie arrived in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast just as the Headmaster walked into the hall. They made there way to the Gryffindor table and sat down to wait the feast. When the Headmaster arrived at the top he turned and faced them all a grave look on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have some news to tell you." he said making Harry close his eyes. The man was going to tell them all about the Ministry fight. "Today the Ministry of Magic was attacked." He started. "We fought them of and so saved many lives. I erg you all to be on your guard but I trust the wards of Hogwarts will not fall." He continued smiling. "Now let the feast begin." He said clapping his hands and letting the tables fill with food. Soon the hall was filled with chatter and Harry turned to Chrissie a frown on his face.

"Remind me to check the wards of Hogwarts." He said shaking his head.

"You know wards as advanced as that?" she asked him.

"I've been studying wards for a while Chrissie." He asked smiling softly.

"Alright then we should really make sure they wont fall with out notice." She said agreeing with him. Suddenly one of their phones went of. Reaching for them Harry turned his on and put it to his ear.

"Harry here?" he said then a grin formed on his lips. "Amethyst." He said eyes brighter then before.

"_Hello love, how is it going?"_ She asked.

"Not bad it's the Halloween feast and the Headmaster just told us about the attack on the Ministry of Magic." He said

"_Really what an idiot what if there would have been people in the hall affected by this."_ She said and making Harry pale.

"There is." He whispered sending a look to the Weasley children. "Thanks for reminding me." He said.

"_No problem love." _She told him. _"Anything else going on." _She asked.

"Up to date nothing how has your day gone?" he asked.

"_Merlin Harry, I miss you so mush, your lips, everything about you I miss I wish we didn't have to be so fare away." She whispered. "I was wondering Saturday want to meet up somewhere and just be together?" _She asked him.

"Sure I'll tell you were right now I have to let you go." He said watching as his Head of House approached him.

"_Love you Harry, talk to you soon." She said. _

"Love you to love." He answered closing his phone. "Hello Professor how may I help you?" he said as his Head of House stopped in front of him.

"I wish to speak with you Potter, please fallow me." She said.

"Sure Chrissie save me a few things from dissert please." He said.

"Will do." She said saluting him then they were gone. Arriving at her office she told him to sit down and he did.

"So what can I do for you Professor?" he asked.

"Potter, I was talking with Oliver Wood this summer and he said that you as the new Quidditch Captain." She told him. Harry blinked then blinked again and laughed. "What is so funny Potter?" she asked him frowning.

"You people are barmy." He laughed. "Crazy putting me in charge of a Quidditch team." He said chuckling.

"You yourself said you went to a Quidditch camp this summer." She said.

"Yes I did, I was Captain but Professor are you sure you want to put me in charge of Gryffindor Quidditch team?" he asked her.

"Potter I am certain." She said sternly.

"Alright then." He said smiling.

…

Harry arrived in Gryffindor common room to see the Weasley children all together with Hermione. Taking a deep breath he went over.

"What do you want?" asked Ron anger in his voice.

"I came to ask if your father, brother and mother are ok." He said.

"What do you care Potter you wont even speak to us!" screamed Ron.

"I care Ronald, because you and your family accepted me into your home and I don't talk to you both because you decided that you were in control of my life and that I couldn't do anything with out telling you." he said eyes thin. "Now if you excuse me I have a letter to write." He said turning on his heel and walking up the boys dormitory stairs. Arriving at the fifth year's dorm he sat don with some parchment and an fountain pen then started to write. When he completed the letter he placed it into an envelope then sent it away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with the inner members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was the day after Halloween and so the day after the attack on the Ministry. The Room was not filled with many people but the people there were the most important members of the Order. Minerva McGonagall, Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were all sited in his office.

"Albus do you think they attacked the Ministry for the Prophecy or to take it over?" asked Kingsley.

"I'm not sure Kingsley, Voldemort knew that the Ministry were not prepared for battle at this point since they had just gotten the information and so wanted to take advantage of that and try to take it over I suppose. No Death Eaters were found near the Department of Mysteries or in It." answered the Headmaster.

"Would he actually be that foolish as to assume he could be successful!" shouted Sirius in shock.

"I don't think he was expecting us to get there so fast or that other group." Answered the Headmaster frowning as he thought about the new group of fighters.

"They were very powerful Albus." Whispered Lily understanding why he frowned.

"Yes they were, it is shocking to see a young man perform such spells wandlessly." He said.

…

Molly Weasley sat in her kitchen with her husband beside her as they ate their breakfast. Molly was just happy to have her husband with her and was extremely grateful he wasn't hurt as bad as he was. Suddenly through the door flew Hedwig making her gasp. Bustling over she took the letter Harry's owl and returned to her seat.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_ I herd about the attack tonight and I hope that I find you both in good health. I hope that you, Mr. Weasley were not hurt in the battle and that Percy wasn't either. Well I just wanted to see if you were all aright. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry_

"That is very kind of him to send us a letter Arthur." She whispered.

"Yes especially with the fight going on with Ron but Harry has always been a very kind boy." said Arthur smiling. 

…

Harry smiled at his friend who ate her lunch with gusto. Today after lunch they would be checking the wards around the school. He made sure that he ate as well since he would need all the energy he had to do this. When they finished they left the hall and made their way down to the dungeon were he had located, at last, a Ritual room. Walking in they were met with solid stone walls, ceiling and floor. Not a single window in the room and the only lighting was from the four torches in the room. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the center of the room and summoned an arm chair were he sat down and closed his eyes. Chrissie fallowed his example but made sure she was a little bit away. Soon minutes past by and then more and more came and past until an hour went by with no change until Harry's eyes opened to reveal shining silver orbs and then the room filled with threads of magic making her gasp in shock. Harry raised his hands and moved a few things changing some as well then he added other wards to the threads of magic. When he was finished everything disappeared, his eyes returned to normal and he slumped against his chair. Worried Chrissie ran over.

"How did it go?" She asked, since she hadn't understood what he had done.

"Well enough, a lot of wards were damaged by weather and attacks also more then just a few had been destroyed with only shards left I had to replace those. The one's by the founders were still strong but I boosted there power a bit more. I placed other newer wards and I also put an alarm system. Now if the wards fall then the students will be safe." He whispered.

"How?" she asked shocked.

"The alarm will go of sounding around the school and students will be transported to there commons rooms yet the students with the dark mark, if there are some, will be transported to a different room to be dealt with latter and so that they don't harm other students." He answered. "Those wards will be hard to put down but now I made sure that if they do we know." he finished smiling at her.

"Oh Harry that's amassing, you must be so tired." She whispered.

"I am but I can make it to the Room of Requirements." He said standing. As quickly as they could they made there way to the Room of Requirement. When they arrived they asked for a bedroom with two beds and went in. Getting it he walked to one of the beds and fell on it fast asleep.

…

On hour latter he woke up to Chrissie reading a book. Stretching he got up and smiled at her.

"Amethyst called but you were asleep." She said. "Did want to wake you and Amethyst agreed." She finished giving him a smile.

"Thanks" he said smiling at her.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Yaw I am." He said finally noticing that he was indeed hungry.

"I'll call Dobby then." She said smiling at him. Yet before she could call him the little house elf appeared.

"Mistress called Dobby." He said then noticed Harry. "Master Harry Potter! What can Dobby do for yous!" he said bouncing up and down.

"I'm slightly hungry Dobby…" he started but before he could finish the house elf disappeared and in no time a table appeared packed with food. Shaking his head he started to eat along with Chrissie.

Harry smiled to himself thinking about the wards of Hogwarts. They were safe, intact and as strong as ever. He was confident that the wards would hold and protect the students of Hogwarts against Death eaters. Relaxing at last he smiled. He would be able to concentrate now and Chrissie and him would be able to do what they did best.

…

Mean while as Harry relaxed after working the wards the Marauders were all sitting around in there own little common room discussing things. They were all correcting homework at the same time when Lily came onto her son's paper.

"Remus what did Harry's homework look like in third year?" she asked her friend.

"Not bad if he had Hermione with him why is that his now?" he asked.

"Yaw it is and I just read it." she answered.

"How bad is it?" he asked her hoping for Harry's sake that it wasn't actually that bad.

"You look at it." she said handing it over to him. Taking it he started to read. By the time he got to the middle he was amassed. Harry had improved a lot during the summer.

"This is good Lily, really good I think its actually better then Hermione's." He whispered.

"All of Harry's papers that relate to Fire spells are amassing Moony, it seems like he has a fascination for them." Said Sirius shaking his head. "With that cat of a familiar of his." He muttered still not to happy with Pyros.

"I agree Harry does seem to love Fire spells." Said James smiling as he thought about his son. Then he frowned. "Has he ever mentioned that girlfriend of his to anybody?" he asked.

"Well only that one day but we don't know mush about the girl." whispered Lily frowning as well.

"Wonder what she looks like?" Remus asked everybody.

"She had purple hair." Said Sirius making everybody turn to him then James nodded.

"Yaw I remember you showing me that picture." He said.

"You have a picture and never showed me!" screamed Lily Potter, clearly enraged. Sirius paled and summoned the picture handing it to Lily who took it glaring at him. She looked down and frowned as she looked at the girl in the picture. She was definitely pretty and the purple hair was a very tasteful shade. She was smiling brightly and her son was also in the picture. His arms around her waist and laughing at something the camera didn't capture. Harry seemed to actually be really happy and she didn't think she had ever seen him so carefree.

"He looks happy." She whispered looking at her husband who wrapt his arms around her.

"He does look really happy and carefree." He agreed kissing her.

"I hope we meet her soon, she looks to be a very nice girl." Whispered Lily.

"I'm sure she is Lily, Harry wouldn't date somebody who would be so mean." Sirius said reassuring her.

"I agree with Sirius, Harry would date a very nice girl not somebody that was mean." Said Remus nodding his head.

"I just hope we meet her soon." She whispered shaking her head.

…

Looking over the Quidditch pitch, Harry took a deep breath and relaxed. It was probably the only time at which he could relax completely. Up here in the sky on his broom was something that took all his worries away and made him actually smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun shined brightly as Harry woke up yet he grumbled and fell back asleep. It was to early to wake up. Suddenly the alarm clock went of causing him to growl like two of his animagus forms. Getting out of bed he turned to thing of and then went to his trunk. From there he got changed into his uniform then brushed his hair and spiked it. After that he left for the great hall grabbing his things on the way out. Nobody seemed to approach him as he walked, probably seeing his dark and grumpy look. When he arrived in the great hall he made his way to his sit in front of Chrissie were he sat down and took his breakfast. Looking up at his friend he noticed her tired look as well.

"I hate late nights…" she whispered.

"Me to." he returned closing his eyes.

Last night they had herd reports about a death eater attack, they of course made there way there and were happy to note that they're wasn't as many as the ministry attack. They had captured all the Death Eaters just as the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurrors arrived. Now today they were both exhausted, to exhausted even to notice the sound leave the great hall. When they finally did they both looked up to see the students looking at the great hall doors. Turning their attention there they both jumped in shock. Getting to their feat they walked over smiling.

"Hello Professor Hawk, Professor White, Professor Shadow, what you three doing here?" asked Chrissie as they shook hands.

"Well we did tell you both that we might drop in sometime to check on the both of you so we decided today. We did notify the Headmaster that we would do this one day I suppose he just forgot." Professor White told them.

"What do you have today?" asked Professor Hawk.

"Potions first." they answered making him grin.

"Perfect I'll be able to observe you in Potion class." He said nodding to himself.

...

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus watched as the three adults entered the hall then as Harry and Chrissie got up and greeted them. They did recognize one of them as the infamous Master Hawk of Potions but the other two they were not familiar with. Then Professor McGonagall piped up.

"Those two are Mistress White and Mistress Shadow, healing and Defence, best in there field and I think by the looks of it both were teaching at that Quidditch camp your son went to James, Lily." She told them.

"I agree." They both said.

"They did." Answered Amanda Hooch making all of them jump. "Harry got personal lessons from Shadow in Defence and White helped Harry with his scare on top of that Hawk made sure he knew the basics in potions since Snape never taught them that." she told them. "Minerva I need to speak with you privately after diner tonight." She said.

"Very well Amanda." She agreed giving her a raised eye brow.

"How did you know they taught Harry?" James asked.

"Simple I was there flying instructor." She answered smirking, and then she left leaving them all to gap in shock.

…

Potions started as normal Snape barking out commands to his students yet from the shadows the Master of Potions, Master Hawk observed. He was horrified by the sort of way the man taught his students potions and how he treated his students. It was as if he didn't care. By the end of class he was very angry. When all students were gone he finally stepped out of the shadows.

"I am not impressed Severus Snape." He said in a growl making the man jump and turn in shock.

"Master Hawk." He whispered as pale as ice.

"Yes now I am going to ask you one question. Do you care for your students educations." He asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then started showing it!" he shouted. "Today was belatedly obvious that you didn't care if they failed or not! You barked out orders when they should be given comely and with explanations as to why things go in that order! I was extremely shocked when only two cauldrons blew up because of your disregard for teaching. You were to busy taking house points from not only Harry Potter and Chrissie Blair when there was nothing wrong with there potion but the other Gryffindor's as well!" he shouted anger burning in his eyes.

"Do smarten up Snape or else I'll be personally taking back Harry and Chrissie's education in Potions into my hands." He growled to him finally leaving the room leaving a sufficiently scared Severus Snape behind.

…

The next class Harry and Chrissie had was Charms. They both arrived and soon listened as the two Mistress were in the shadows of the book shelves. They both were extremely glade to see this class going very well although both Harry and Chrissie seemed far ahead of this. Still the Professor seemed to notice and let them go on reading their books. By the end of class they observed as Harry and Chrissie perfected the bubble and smoke charm. Conjuring a bubble, big enough, and then conjuring the smoke inside the bubble as not to distract the class room. Both were awarded twenty points for there good work.

Leaving that class both smiled at there old students then noticed Hawk coming there way a look of anger on his face. He didn't have to say a word as everybody knew why he was so angry, Potion class didn't go very well.

Lunch arrived and they made there way to the Great Hall the three Masters sitting at the head table with Madam Hooch. Then Harry's phone went of and he answered it.

"Harry here?" he said.

"Yaw Harry!" squealed Amethyst making Harry laugh softly.

"Yaw love, how are you doing?" he asked taking a bight from his food.

"Good, what about you?" she asked him.

"Well we have Professor Hawk, White and Shadow here and Professor Hawk had to go through our Potion class while keeping his mouth shut. I think he told Snape of at the end when everybody was gone from the room." he answered her grinning.

"Oh I wish I was there to see that lucky you." she said making Harry chuckle.

"Lucky us, we're probably going to go through hell after today in that class." He told her taking another bight.

"You never know." she answered back.

"That's true you never know." he said smiling suddenly he felt a shadow fall over him and turned to see Ron and Hermione standing behind him.

"Love I have to go, love you." he said.

"Love you to and have a good day." She told him. Closing his phone he raised on eyebrow at them.

"What can I do for the both of you?" he asked them.

"We want to talk." Ron said.

"Alright after super meet me on the Quidditch pitch." He told them returning to his meal.

…

The rest of the day went good and soon they arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts. Arriving in class they knew that Professor Shadow was somewhere in the shadows when they walked in. Remus walked in after them and instantly stiffened.

"Professor Shadow come out." Harry told her shaking his head.

"You ruined my fun Harry." she whined stepping out.

"He knew you were there." He told her rolling his eyes.

"Oh right you must be Remus Lupin, the Werewolf right, well it's nice to meet you. I've been told you were the best Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry had until me." She said shaking his hand.

"How did you know I was a Werewolf?" he asked her.

"Well I recognized the signs, my brother is a werewolf as well, he was bitten when he was a child." She told him smiling.

"I have a very close feeling as to wait it feels like, that's why I become an animagus as such a young age you two." she said smiling at them.

"Oh that's so sweat!" Chrissie said smiling.

"Well my little brother was afraid of the dark at the time and so I wanted to help him as best I could." She answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mistress Shadow." He said shaking her hand.

"Well I'll return to the shadows now can't have people seeing me here please do not tell anybody I'm here." She said. "It will keep them jumpy as they probably know I am here but just not were." She told them slipping into the shadows and disappearing. Grinning to each other Remus presided to sit down and look at them.

"So Harry, Chrissie, this summer camp you went to, how did it go?" he asked them.

"Went well, had lodes of fun and met this guy." Chrissie answered him punching his arm.

"Abused, do you see this abuse Moony, I swear it's all I get from this girl, never a hug or I love you mate nothing." Harry said making Remus chuckle.

"Right Potter, abuse I'll show you abuse!" screamed Chrissie making Harry laugh.

"Oh you two, as bad as a married couple." Sirius said as he entered the class room.

"Not true!" screamed Chrissie. "Amethyst would kill me if I married him." she said making Harry laugh.

"I would be dead to if I did that." he told him making his godfather laugh.

"Ah hug love." Sighed Lily Potter as she walked in.

"To be hug is what I want to be." Said James from behind her. "Because I have all the love I need from the woman of my dreams." He continued kissing his wife.

"My eyes!" screamed Sirius covering his eyes. "My beautiful little eyes!" he finished. "Harry get away from here before you loose your sight as well!" he screamed jumping at his godson and covering his eyes.

"Get of Sirius I think my eyes are already blind!" he shouted but still laughed at his godfathers attics.

"Your just jealous Black!" shouted James giving his friend a grin.

"Jealous me!" he shouted pointing at himself a look of shock on his face. "Never!" he protested making everybody laugh at him.

From the shadows, Professor Shadow smiled at the show of freedom between the group, even with Chrissie there. She now knew were Harry got his way of acting from and his joker's side it came from his father and godfather. She had to admit though that Sirius Black was kind of cute to, his shaggy black wavy hair seemed smooth and he also seemed pretty well built, plus he had a great personality, to what she seen already, and a joker's side yet she knew he could take things seriously as well. Still he had a darkish side of him he tried to hide with all that. Probably from being falsely accused and sent to that prison known as Azkaban for twelve years.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The quidditch pitch was silent as Hermione and Ron waited for Harry to arrive. Both were wearing there robs, Hermione was sitting down while Ron stood beside her.

"I hope you have a good reason to ask me here?" Harry said as he appeared in front of them hovering in the air on his broom. He then landed and shrunk his broom then placed it into his pocket.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted in shock.

"So I've returned to Harry have I?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and resting against the railing. "Now tell me what you come to talk to me about." He said eyes narrowed.

"We wanted to apologies." Ron said. "We understand that your life is not our life and that we shouldn't have done what we did." He continued.

"We were just worried about you, yet it wasn't are place to tell you off but your guardians." Hermione said. "We hope you forgive us for are foolishness but we understand that it may take some times." She continued.

Harry looked at them as they spoke. They both looked sincere yet he couldn't trust them completely not yet.

"I forgive you slightly but only time will make that forgiveness deepen. For now we are acquaintances and not friends." He said. "I also see the truth in you apologies and so that is why I am able to forgive so lightly." He continued.

"We will do anything to regain your thrust Harry and we understand." Ron whispered giving him a soft smile.

…

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office sipping at a cup of tea. Her face was set in a frown as she waited for Amanda Hooch to arrive. When the younger woman had requested a meeting she hadn't known what to expect. The woman clearly knew what had happened to her Gryffindor during the summer and had seemed extremely serious when requesting the meeting. Suddenly there was a nock at the door and she jumped.

"Come in." she said briskly and as the door opened she was relieved to see Amanda walk in.

"Well Minerva are you ready." The flying instructor asked her taking a seat.

"Ready for what Amanda?" she asked hopping it wasn't anything to bad.

"Well for starters you'll be learning about everything the Headmaster hid from you about your Gryffindor's adventure." She said smirking.

"What do you mean everything he hid from us?" The head of Gryffindor said frowning.

"Exactly that Minerva, exactly that." she said. "I had an opportunity to hear about all of Harry's years here at Hogwarts and what I heard was not what I really liked for some situations while other situations were brilliant." She said.

"Well start I want to know everything that I was not told." She said sitting straighter.

…

Harry Potter sat at Gryffindor table the next morning. He could see Professor Hawk, Shadow and White sitting at the Staff table and noticed that Professor Shadow was speaking with Sirius. Shaking his head he turned to Chrissie who entered the hall and took her seat in front of him.

"How did it go last night?" she asked.

"Well." he said simply then there conversation came to a halt as the Headmaster stood.

"Students of Hogwarts, I am pleased to say that this year we shall have a Christmas Ball. It is a masquerade ball and formal wear is needed." He told them a twinkle in his eyes.

"The ball will take place Christmas night." He continued.

As soon as he sat down whispered started around the hall and Harry turned to Chrissie with a grin on his face.

"Looks like we need to go shopping." He said simply.

"Wonder if we can sneak of to Diagon Alley." Chrissie said.

"I think we can manage." He said with a smirk. "I need new dress robs." He continued laughing softly at Chrissie's gleeful look.

"When should we go?" she asked him.

"Next Hogsmead trip." He said simply and then returned to his food.

"Perfect." She said smiling and also returning to her food.

Classes went by with speed and Professors had to repeatedly rebuke students about talking in class since everybody seemed to be talking about the up coming Christmas ball. Most girls wondered about dresses and there hair while boys wondered about who they would bring. People had already started to asked other people and Harry himself had been asked ten times while Chrissie had been asked six times. Every time they refused as they had agreed to go together as friends. Harry had the perfect excuse of already having a girlfriend while Chrissie didn't really want to go with anybody she didn't know.

As weeks past the next Hogsmead weakened was approaching fast. People couldn't wait as many would be going for there dress robs and Harry and Chrissie were planning their own trip to Diagon Alley. They were both quiet about it since they didn't want the teachers to stop them plus they didn't want to wait in line for their dress robs and the only way to avoid them were by going to Diagon Alley.

The day of Hogsmead weakened finally arrived and both Harry and Chrissie got up early like the rest of the people. They ate there food quietly and then left for Hogsmead. From there they both disappeared and appeared in Diagon alley. Pulling there hoods above there heads they made there way swiftly towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Finally arriving they were met with an empty store were only the woman herself was at the counter. She looked up when they walked in and they both saw her tense. Taking there hoods of she seemed to return to normal and Harry shook his head. She had probably thought him and Chrissie Death Eaters.

"Do you always give people a fright Mr. Potter?" she asked him smiling softly.

"Well always been on guard that's what I say." He said smiling at her.

"Yes indeed I suppose you two don't want your presents known." She said going over to the windows and closing them along with a sign telling the people she was closed.

"If at all possible after all we are supposed to be in Hogsmead." He said.

"We preferred giving our biasness to you." Chrissie said smiling at her. "Harry trusts you the most with his robs, after all." she continued.

"Wells he is the best." Harry told Chrissie smiling.

"You flatter me Mr. Potter." Madam Malkin said blushing. "Now this is about that Christmas ball at Hogwarts is it not?" she asked them.

"Yes ma'am." They both chirped making her smile.

"Well then come here and we will see what will do best." She said smiling.

Walking over to her they were both soon measured and then she started to show them gowns. For an hour they were they're and in the end she started to sketch out a set of personal dress robs. When she was finished they talked about different material and color to be used and after that they both paid her. Two hours after arriving at Madam Malkin's they both left with a promise of there robs being delivered before the ball and in perfect condition.

When they arrived in Hogsmead nobody seemed to have noticed there disappearance and they were able to enjoy the rest of the day smiling too themselves as they say the line up for the dress shop. Arriving back at Hogwarts they both made there way towards the Room of Requirements to relax and enjoy the rest of the day. They had been hiding every night because nobody would stop asking them to go to the ball and the girls wouldn't leave Harry alone.

…

Harry arrived in his parents common room as they were talking. Smirking he plopped himself down beside Sirius who jumped as he did so.

"What you doing here pup?" he asked Harry.

"I'm wounded, you don't want to see me Paddy." He said pouting.

"Oh ignore him." Lily said jumping to sit beside her son. "How was your day sweaty." She asked him smiling.

"Not bad, keep getting asked to that stupid ball." He said shaking his head.

"But won't you go?" Lily asked worried.

"Yes, but I decided to go with Chrissie, because if I went with anybody else Amethyst would kill me." He said grinning. "We're just going as friends." He said.

"Do you have dress robs?" James asked his son.

"Yes I ordered a set from Madam Malkin since she has my measurements and knows my tastes." He answered smoothly.

"Oh that's good, I just know you will look as handsome as your father." Lily said smiling brightly. "What about your trip to Hogsmead?" she asked.

"It went well, most people were waiting for a chance to buy dress robs so there were many places we were able to visit." he answered.

"Happy to hear it son, you disserved the relaxing day of after all the good things I hear about you." James said smiling proudly at his son.

"Thanks dad." Harry said grinning at his father.

…

The order were all gathered at Headquarters waiting for the Headmaster. No attacks had happened as of yet but they felt like something would happen soon.

"Ah I see everybody has arrived, good, good we can start." The Headmasters said as he entered the room and took his seat.

"Now anything to report?" he asked.

"There have been no sighting's of the mysterious group and Death Eaters are keeping low." He said.

"The ministry is building its defences again and I haft to say its mush better then it once was." Kingsley said smiling.

"Thank you Kingsley what else.

"The Dark Lord is searching for that Flame person; he seemed to be quite interested into the man power and ability." Snape said making everybody tense.

"We cannot allow Tom to get a hold of Flame or his knowledge even I can see that the man has great knowledge in him and that he is extremely powerful." The Headmaster said sighing.

"I don't think the man would join Voldemort Albus, just by the way he fought the snake faced monster I could tell that." Lily said frowning.

"I agree with you Lily but we do not know the intentions of this group, we do not know much about this group and we cannot take chances." The Headmaster said. When he was about to continue a burst of flame appeared in front of him with a letter.

They stared at the letter for a little bit then started casting spells on it. When they had deducted that there were no spells on the letter the Headmaster opened it and started to read.

"_Dear Order of the Phoenix, _

_ We as in the team mates of our Leader Flames wish to tell you a few things. First we are not or will not join Voldemort ever. We would let them kill us before that happened. Next thing you out to know is, you won't find our identities until we want you to and only then so do not try and figure our identities out. Now we are willing to cooperate with you to the best of our abilities and so will give you information when we find some. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_IG"_

"Well then looks like we have a name for that mysterious group or at least a set of initials." Sirius said.

"Yes but do you think this letter can be trusted?" Remus asked.

"Yes Remus I think they can be." The Headmaster said making people look at him with a raised eyebrow.

…

That night as James and Lily lay in bed they both thought about there son. They were so very proud of there son and couldn't believe how grown up he was when he knew Voldemort was out there probably planning a way to kill him. That worried them to no end. There son's life was in danger and they couldn't do anything but help protect him from the cruelty of life. They hoped that one day their son would be able to walk around and not fear for his life as they did now and they hoped that they would be able to kill Voldemort before he got to their own son. So many lives had been killed because of that man and they refused to allow their son to have that same fate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

It was late at night and every students was asleep in there dormitories, or was supposed to be. Yet two people roamed the halls of Hogwarts with one destination in mind. A furious Professor McGonagall walked rapidly through the hall while Madam Hooch trailed behind her a well hidden smirk on her face. She couldn't wait to hear what the Minerva told the Headmaster and by her old friends reaction when she told her everything she knew that the woman was furious. Well who wouldn't be after fighting of a Basilisk?

In no time they arrived at the Headmasters office and Minerva hissed the password. Soon they were going up. Arriving Minerva knocked once then opened the door and walked in glaring digger at not only Albus Dumbledore but Severus Snape who was also in the office.

Both seemed to be extremely shocked at the appearance of the Head of Gryffindor but were also shocked by her expression. It was extremely clear that Minerva McGonagall was furious and yet both men didn't know why.

"You!" she hissed eye narrowing even more.

"My dear Minerva what are you so angry about?" the Headmaster asked her, making to stand and go towards her but thought differently about it.

"You knew! You knew what my lions were up to and you didn't stop them!" she screamed. "You knew the danger they were in! You always know about everything in this goddamn school and don't you dare lie to me Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" she screamed making the Headmaster flinch at the use of his entire name.

Now he knew something was wrong but he couldn't think of anything he did until he remembered what she said. Her little lions, although that could qualify as everybody in Gryffindor house, he knew that those three words were aimed at three students only. Before he could say anything Minerva started again.

"How dare you not tell me, me Albus that my students almost died every goddamned year of being at this school!" she screamed. "A basilisk! Potter had to slay a basilisk to save Ginny Weasley's life and to save the entire school!" she screeched. "That basilisk was more then four thousand years old Dumbledore! It belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself!" she screamed and for the first time in years her magic started to make itself seen. All around her magic swirled yet the Headmaster didn't know what to do. Amanda on the other hand knew quickly she sent a nifty little spell to Harry as to bring him here.

"You could have had professionals come in this school and kill it but no you let a child of twelve years old kill it!" she screamed eyes glowing now.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry ran in panting. Amanda raised on eyebrow at his appeared, sweat pants with white baggy t-shirt clearly seeing the tattoo's under it. Before Snape or Dumbledore could stop him, he walked right to McGonagall and did the only thing that had stopped his own magic in this stat. He wrapped his arms around his teacher and hugged her.

The changes were instant as the Professor looked to see Harry standing there and before everybody the emotions she was bottling up over spilled and tears fell from her eyes. Soon she was hugging him back sobbing. Harry led her to a sofa and sat her down. As the Head of Gryffindor cried Severus Snape turned on the Headmaster.

"A basilisk, the boy fought a Basilisk?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so Severus." He said nodding his head sadness in his eyes.

"I should have…_sob_…been there…_sniffle_…to protect you…_sob_…Why did you…"_sniffle_…"come to us…."_sob_….for help…._sniffle_…"

"I never trusted adults very well Professor, my relative's weren't the best and when I was a child I tried to tell people about my home life but nobody believed me. Well except one teacher but when she tried to do something she got fired. She was my music teacher and had been teaching me the Violin and the electric guitar. He told his Professor actually revealing a piece of his history. "I felt so bad that she was fired I didn't tell anybody else and so that habit came with me here at Hogwarts on top of all that the Wizarding world wouldn't have wanted their saviour to be abused at home. It just didn't fit into their perfect picture of their saviour." He told her. "I'm very sorry if I upset you." he whispered.

"You Harry Potter did not upset me." Minerva whispered pulling the boy closer to her as she glared at the Headmaster. "And we will be speaking about everything tomorrow so tomorrow I am excusing you from class." She told him then smiled. "I thank you for helping me calm my magic, I haven't had an outburst of the sort in a long time." She told him. "But how did you know what to do?" she asked curious.

"This summer I had a similar reaction." He told her. "Madam Hooch had just told me about my parents being alive and that they would be teaching at Hogwarts. She said that the Headmaster excuse for not telling me about this sensitive piece of information was that mail could be stopped. Lets just say if Madam Hooch hadn't told me about my parents return from the dead my magical outburst would have been in the Great hall." She told his Head of House.

"Trust me Minerva you wouldn't have wanted that." Madam Hooch said shuddering at the memory.

"Potter?" Snape said but Harry heard the question mark at the end and so turned to him.

"Yes Professor." He said.

"By abuse what did you mean?" he asked.

"I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years. After my first Hogwarts letter I was given Dudley's second bedroom. When I was punished, I was thrown into said cupboard and given no food. I had to do all the chores while Dudley watched the television. Lets just say Professor my childhood was not the most ideal." He told him looking away.

Silence fell onto the place but soon the Head of Gryffindor got to her feat.

"I shall lead you to your dormitory Harry and Albus we are not finished." She said glaring diggers at him then promptly left with Harry and Amanda behind her.

As they walked nobody spoke until Minerva noticed the tattoos.

"I shall note not to tell your mother about those." She said shaking her head.

Harry gave her a brilliant smile and then said. "Thanks Professor I don't want to be murdered as of yet."

Arriving at Gryffindor dormitory the Head of Gryffindor turned to him and smiled.

"You are to call me Minerva when we are in privet or amongst other adults Harry, you have the right after all you just comforted me." She said a slight blush on her chicks.

"Sure things Minerva." He said giving her a smile.

"Come to my office strait after breakfast I'm sure Miss Blair can take any notes and homework's down for you." she told him.

"Of course Minerva." He said smiling.

"Then of you go to bed with you." she told him ushering him into the common room. Harry chuckled softly as he went to his bed. Tonight had been something he was not expecting.

…

The next morning shined bright and early as Harry woke up. Sense he didn't have to go to class today he put a pair jeans on with a grey t-shirt and a set of black outer robs over it. Making sure his hair was ok he left for breakfast. Arriving he took a seat at Gryffindor table while getting some weird looks from other students.

"Um Harry, why are you not wearing your uniform?" Chrissie asked him.

"I was excused from class Professor McGonagall wants to speak with me." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hope its nothing bad." Chrissie said giving him a look.

"It isn't." he said smiling at her. "Could you take my notes for me?" he asked her.

"Sure I can you going to be here for lunch." I don't know, I know the McGonagall only has one class today and its during the second period so I have nothing to do that period." He told her.

"Research." She said grinning.

"True, true." He agreed nodding his head.

"McGonagall gone I guess you have to go as well." she said looking at him.

"Yaw I do see you soon I suppose." He said grinning.

Leaving the hall Harry made his way towards his Head of House's office. Arriving at her class room, were her office was. He was greeted with McGonagall trying to catch a fire fairy. Letting a small flame form in his hand he extended it and soon the fiery floated into his hand cheered by the appearance of a worm flame.

"Hello little one, my names Harry." he said for introductions. "But I don't think Minerva here likes you in her class room." he continued I think you would do really well in the forbidden forest." She told her. "Theres a set of runes there that you would probably like." He continued.

The fairy looked at him then a grin formed on her face and she nodded before she left though she let some of her fairy dust fall into his hand, but before it could land a bottle formed and it she pushed it towards him. He took it gently into his hand and smiled at her. Then she twirled around his hand three times and a ring of fire appear but it soon formed a bracelet. Then the fairy flew up to his face kissed his chick and flew out the door leaving Harry shocked and his Head of House impressed. Harry looked at the bracelet closely and noticed that I was made of gold with swirling beads of fire. It also felt slightly worm.

"Well Harry I think you're the first in a long time to be gifted with a fire fairy bracelet and fairy dust. Both of those things are extremely valuable and rare. A fairy hasn't given one of them in over a thousand years." she told him. "It is said that the fairy dust can make a potion that curse anything but people say it's a myth." She continued then smiled at him. "Why don't we go into my office to talk." She told him leading him there. Walking in they each took a seat with some tea in hand Minerva started.

"I want you to tell me anything that happened at the Dusley's." she told him. "I know it may be hard Harry but I need to know so that things can be set right. I'm not saying we will tell the ministry but something must be done." She told him.

Harry looked away and then sighed. He knew he had to tell her the truth. She had the right to know as his Head of House but he really didn't like talking about his past. The Head of Gryffindor seemed to sense his hesitation and so spoke up.

"We can start with something a little more easy, that professor you mentioned the one who taught you the Violin, why don't you talk about her." she said smiling. Harry seemed to agree and smiled at her.

"She was my music teacher, her name is Miss Elisabeth Lappeza and she loved music. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes and looked to be in her mid twenties. She had a great personality and loved each of her students. At the beginning of the year she had given each of us an instrument to play. Mine was the Violin." He told her. "I was also given a book with instructions and some songs. I started to try it out and finally I was able to play the first song in the book. She had been amassed and every lunch that year she told me to come to her classroom were she would help me." He told Minerva. "After a while she asked me to try another instrument and I did, a muggle electric guitar. It was brilliant and I really loved it. All year she taught me both instruments." He told her.

"Could you show me a song?" she asked making him smile.

"I could if I had a violin." He told her.

Taking her wand Minerva transfigured a piece of parchment into a beautiful black violin. Smiling he took it and then took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he started to play. It was a slow, sad and made tears come to Minerva's eyes as she listened to Harry perform. When he finished she clapped for him making him smile.

"What is the name of that song Harry?" she asked him.

"It's called Sad romance and its by Thao Nguyen Xanth." He told her smiling softly.

"You really have great talent Harry." she whispered.

"Thanks." He said looking at the violin with sorrow. He had mist playing the violin.

Minerva didn't miss the look Harry had given the transfigured Violin and smiled softly.

…

As days went by people were getting even more nervous. The ball was approaching quickly and people who didn't have a date were hurrying to get one. Yet Harry and Chrissie both found themselves planning a rescue mission. Every chance they got they had been looking for Sofia's parents, Harry's little sister. They had finally found them and were not trying to get them away. Harry could only think of one way. Shadow walking and teleporting but Chrissie wasn't good at either.

"I can do it Chrissie." He told her a fierce look in his eyes. "Tomorrow is Christmas and they disserve to see there daughter again." He said.

"Fine we go tonight then." Chrissie said agreeing.

About an hour before they would start their mission, Harry made his way to the room of Requirement and asked for a violin. Walking in he was met with what he had asked for. Softly he started to play the Violin. The day he had played the Violin in front of Minerva was the day he had figured out how much he actually mist it and so every chance he got he played, he has also figured out that the room gave him some books on the subject to say the music was old would be an understatement. The music he found were very old but he tried anyway and found that they weren't actually haft bad.

An hour latter found Harry dressed as Flame and on his way with Chrissie to Riddle mansion.

…

Arriving at the mansion they soon found themselves walking though the shadows, Harry leading Chrissie while holding her hand so that she could keep to the shadows. In a few minutes they arrived in the dungeons were the prisoners were. What they found made them pale slightly. There were more then just two people. There were about six people. That meant that they each had to take three people.

"Chrissie can you do It?" he asked softly.

"Yes I can." She said determined. Gently they both walked out of the shadows making everybody gasp.

Harry looked around the room but suddenly his eyes landed on a woman. This woman had long chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. her clothes were dirty and her eyes filled with fright but he would recognize her anywhere after all she had been his favourite teacher. Motioning for Chrissie to get three people he went to her and two the two people he assumed were Sofia's parents.

"My name is Flame and I am not one of the men who took you. I'm on the side of light." he told them softly. "Please trust me so that I can get you three out of here. My companion will be bringing the other three." He told them.

"Thank you so much for coming." Whispered the man knowing why they had to keep silent.

"Please take my hand and you take his hand." He told them then gently pulled them into the shadows. "Don't let go." He told them. He saw Chrissie melt into the shadows and gently they started to walk away. For the first time in his life Harry was thanking Merlin that nobody had made wards against shadows teleporting. Finally they arrived at a mirror and gently walked through them. In no time they arrived in the forbidden forest were the old runes were.

…

Harry woke up the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. Last night they had succeeding in bringing the six prisoners to the castle and up to the Headmaster office. Before he could say a thing they had both left leaving him with the six people, one of which was a muggle.

Getting up he had to stop himself from going to the infirmary. Getting out of bed he was grinned when he say all the presents at the foot of his bed. Smiling brightly he started to open his gifts. From his friends he got a set of books on his abilities, from Amethyst he was amassed, it was a pendant but the pendant was beautiful. It was a royal flame lion made of rubies, gold and even black onyxes. He couldn't believe that she had actually given him this. Placing it around his neck he grinned and then returned to the presents. He opened his parents and found a set photo album of pictures of his child hood. Smiling he put that gently down then looked at the rest. He got his tradition Weasley sweater done in Emerald with a P on it. Then he noticed the last present. He thought about it and found that all his friends and family had already sent him a present. Wondering from who it was he took it gently into his hands. The paper was black with silver stars and moons. There was even a silver ribbon. Gently he took it all of and was met with a case. It was heavier then he expected and made sure to put it gently on the ground before opening it. What he found inside took his breath away. It was a beautiful slick black violin with silver details and a slick bow. Finding a letter in the case he gently pict it up and opened it.

_Dear Harry, _

_ After that one song you played for me I was amassed. You have great talent in playing the violin and I am very impressed. I saw how you looked at the transfigured violin. Please the only thing I ask is for you to play another song for me, I must say I do enjoy your music._

_Have a marry Christmas Harry_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Gently placing the letter down he took the violin into his hands and then the bow. Gently he plays a few notes and closed his eyes. Putting it back into its box he placed it gently into his trunk along with everything else then got dressed. When the was done he made his way to his Head of House's office. Arriving he knocked and waited. When the door opened he hugged Minerva tightly making her smile and hug back.

"Thank you Professor, what you did brought me to life again. I really do love it." he said. "I can play you that song tonight if you want I will offer the headmaster one song for the Christmas party." He said.

"I'm very proud of you Harry and I think the headmaster would really like that." she said then told him to come inside.

"Harry last night somebody rescued six people. One I think you would like to see again. Harry one of the prisoners was your old teacher, Miss Elisabeth Lappeza." She told him and Harry had to come up with some acting skills.

"Is she ok?" he asked worried.

"Yes and I think she would really like to see a familiar face and your parents would like to meet her I think." She said. "Why don't I lead you there." She continued smiling.

"Has she been told Professor?" he asked.

"Yes and you would never believe it, apparently she is a witch." She told him smiling.

"Never been trained." She told him shaking her head.

Harry couldn't believe it his music teacher was actually a witch, a never trained witch but still a witch. Shaking his head he grinned brightly and soon fallowed Minerva to the Hospital wing. When they arrived he saw Miss Elisabeth sitting in her bed looking out the window. Suddenly she looked in there direction, probably hearing there foot steps and her eyes landed on him. It took her a while but then reorganization appeared on her face.

"Harry?" she asked softly making him grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Harry." she whispered shock evident on her face.

"Hello Miss Elisabeth." He said smiling at her.

"I will leave you both, do not forget about lunch Harry." the Head of Gryffindor told him and he nodded. As soon as she left Harry went over and smiled at his old teacher.

"You've grown Harry." she said looking him over. "I have to say I didn't expect to see you here at a wizarding school, and to see you look so grown up. I also never thought that I would see the light of day when I was taken away by the way the people around me spoke the man was a killer and liked to give pain to his victims." She said looking down.

"Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters are a bunch of blind idiots who went insane a long time ago." He told her, making her look up at him in shock.

"Harry have you met these people?" she asked worried.

"Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort was the snake faced man you perhaps saw." He said.

"I did see him." she said shivering and making Harry give her a sad smile.

"He killed my parents when I was a baby. There are things Miss Elisabeth I don't think you ever imagined." He told her. "I was born to James and Lily Potter and a year latter on Halloween night they were murdered by Voldemort himself. He had tried to kill me but could not. Up to date myself and Headmaster Dumbledore are his main enemies." He told her. "Up to date I have fought with him three more times after that night." He told her smiling grimly.

"I never thought that you Harry would fight somebody, you were always so sweet and kind." She said smiling at him.

"I suppose so, I don't really like fighting but I do it for this world. I am the only one who can kill him." he said then he through her a grin. "I hear you're a witch." He said making her laugh.

"Yes I am, I can't believe my father didn't send me here but I'm slightly grateful if I would have come I probably never wouldn't have met you." she said making him laugh.

"If you want I can help teach you some stuff." he said. "Once you get your wand." He said.

"I think I will take you up on your offer Mister Potter." She said grinning.

"Well guess what, you'll finally be able to meet my parents as well." he told her grinning.

"We don't know how, but they were found alive and well, they teach here at the school, I think they would really like to meet you." he told her making her gasp.

…

Arriving at the Headmaster's office Harry said the password and went up. Arriving he knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

Walking in Harry smiled at the Headmaster. "I have a request Professor." He said smiling at him.

"Well do ask Harry." the Headmaster said raising an eye brow.

"I would like your permission to perform a song tonight." He said looking out the window.

"I never knew you played an instrument Harry." the Headmaster said shocked.

"There are a few things people don't know about me, so do I have your permission?" he asked looking at him in the eye.

"Yes you do my boy." the Headmaster said nodding his head.

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a bow then left the office grinning.

He made his way to his room and took out his violin case then made his way to the infirmary were he placed a silencing ward around Miss Elisabeth space and smiled at her.

"Well Harry why don't you start." She said grinning as she watched him take his violin out.

Before she knew it he was playing and his melody made her smile. She had missed her student's music and she had to say that he had probably gotten better over the years. After a few others songs they finally picked the right one and then Harry noticed the time.

"You go, make sure you look as handsome as you can." She ordered him making him laugh.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a salute making her smile. In all this years that she hadn't seen him, Harry Potter certainly did change. She was happy to, he was the shy little boy she once knew and for some reason she knew that was for the best.

Leaving the Hospital wing he made his way quickly to the Gryffindor fifth year dormitories. Arriving, he was met with the others getting ready. Gently he gathered the set of robes Madam Malkin had sent him and set them out. Going to the showers he took a shower and then dried his hair. After that he took some jell and spiked it making sure it was perfect he washed his hands and then left. Arriving in the dorm he put his robes on. The robes were all black and had a silver trim they seemed to have a shine to them and were extremely soft. By the time he was done, he was perfectly dressed with his violin in his pocket after he had shrunk it. Going down, he waited for Chrissie to come down as other girls looked at him hungrily. Finally Chrissie walked down and he grinned.

Chrissie was wearing a halter style mermaid dress in sapphire blue that enhanced her sapphire blue eyes. From top to knee the dress was ruched and the skirt was in multiple layers that had a rose on the side of the knee. The dress had a train in the back and looked amazing. Chrissie had her hair in soft waves down her back and had a light coat of make up on her. She was simply beautiful. Giving her a bright smile he took her hand in his own and kissed the top then they left the common room together. Soon enough, they arrived in the entrance hall and were announced to the hall.

"Harry Potter and Chrissie Blair!"

Walking into the hall people turned to them and started to whisper. People admired there outfits as most girls looked at Chrissie's dress in envy. Soon they danced around the hall and then looked up when another person was announced.

"The Minister of Magic with the daughter of the Head of the Department of Mystery and the son of the Head of Department of Law enforcement." Looking up in shock Harry was met with a man he had already met and two of his team mates, Christopher Wren and to his delight Amethyst Prince. Christopher was dressed in black dress robes with a lighter grey trim. But Amethyst, Amethyst took his breath away. Her long purple hair was in a French twist and held there by a white gold clasp that had white swan feathers. Her skin was pale like always but beautiful. Yet her dress was amassing. She was wearing a beautiful strapless Mermaid dropped waist satin dress with the top of the dressed ruched and the skirt was slightly pleated. It had a trail to it and had a flower vine detail on one side. Around her neck was a beautiful diamond pendant that was amassing. He could tare his eyes of her and Chrissie seemed to notice.

"Harry if you don't go and great her now I'm personally going to kick you in the ass." Chrissie hissed.

"Then you meet Christopher before the girls get to him." he hissed back. Hurriedly they both went over and saw that many dateless people had already arrived. When both Chrissie and Amethyst saw them, Christopher brighten while Amethyst ran to Harry and through her arms around his neck and he kissed her passionately making gasped fill the hall as he did so.

"Dud I think I mist just looking at them." Christopher said wrapping an arm around Chrissie's waist.

"Tell me about it I think I just say the lights in Harry's eyes brighten again." Chrissie said smiling.

"I knew you would like to see her again Harry my boy." said the American Minister of magic who walked over to them.

"Minister I am very happy to see you again." Harry said shaking the mans hand.

"Both there parents thought that it would be perfect training for this two to take there place tonight and I accepted." The Ministry explained to them smiling.

"I mist you." Harry told Amethyst smiling at her.

"I mist you too." Amethyst whispered kissing him again.

Soon enough the Ministry left them and Harry spotted the Marauders motioning for them to fallow he wrapped on arm around Amethyst waist and lead her to his parents. Christopher and Chrissie fallowing from behind and they soon arrived in front of his parents.

"Mom, dad, Sirius, Remus I would like to introduce to you Christopher Wren, who was a beater for the Ice Griffins and Amethyst Prince, my girlfriend." He said motioning two both of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and I am very happy to finally meet you Miss Prince." Lily said smiling at the purple haired woman.

"Please Mrs. Potter call me Amethyst." Amethyst told smiling. "And its great to meet you as well." she said smiling at them.

"Finally I get to meet my son's girlfriend." James said.

"Ah Harry my boy i'm sorry to pull you away from your friends and family but…" Started the Headmaster as he arrived but Harry smiled at him.

"Of course Professor I suspected that it would be soon." He said kissing Amethyst once more then gave her a big grin.

"I have a surprise." He said grinning then left her. Everybody waiting in confusion as Harry disappeared but then the Headmaster appeared on the stage.

"Students of Hogwarts I am happy to tell you that one of our own will be performing a song for you tonight. Please welcome Harry Potter." He said making everybody go silent. Harry walked onto the stag and turned to them smiling he let a violin appear in one hand and a bow in the other. He took his position and then started to play. For the entire song nobody spoke they were so into the song. Some danced to it but others just listened amassed that Harry Potter could actually play the violin. When he finished he bowed and everybody cheered. With a soft twirl his robs bellowed behind him and he walked of the stage banishing his violin to his trunk. When he was in jumping distance of Amethyst she did just that and he laughed. Amethyst was always cheerful and it just brightens him right up.

"I didn't know you played the violin." She said looking up at him.

"I haven't done it in a long time only recently have I started up again." He told her smiling brightly.

"You are amassing Harry Potter." She told him smiling.

"What do you say to a dance?" he asked.

"Certainly." She agreed and then together they went onto the dance floor and danced.

As they danced people watched them. They couldn't stop but think that both look as if they were on ice by the way they glided together. It seemed almost as if they had done this for years. Both stared into each others eyes as they danced nothing could possibly have torn them away from each other that night. The Marauders watched as both of them dance. Lily was very happy as she had just met her Son's girlfriend and they were all amassed at the grace Harry gave while he danced.

"He wasn't like this last year." Minerva McGonagall said walking towards them. "He was clumsy and stiff as he danced last year I must say this year is a mush needed improvement. He looks as if his floating I must say." She told them. "I also think the black dress robs suit him well." she said grinning.

"Yes the black dress robs do suit him very well." Lily agreed smiling as she watched her son dance with the person he loved more then ever.

"That is Amethyst Prince, Minerva she is Harry's girlfriend from America." Madam Hooch said as she approached them.

"Harry is dating her?" Minerva said shocked. "I never would have thought." she said. "I thought all Potters were attracted to Red heads." She said laughing softly.

"Ha, ha Minerva, really funny." James said giving her a sour look.

"Your mother was a red head James your grandmother was a red head and your great grandmother was a red head, I should know I knew your grandmother, we were friends and so I met your great grandmother." Minerva told them smirking.

"No Gryffindor should smirk like a Slytherin." James said shaking his head.

"Oh look at him James doesn't he remind you of somebody?" Lily said watching her son.

"Yes my parents, Harry is like my father." He said watching his son.

"That is very true." Minerva agreed nodding her head also watching the duo then her attention was turned to Chrissie Blair and Christopher Wren as they also dance.

"I think both couples as very good dancers." She told them making them look at Chrissie and Christopher.

"Your right Minerva both are very good." James said nodding his head.

As the night went on dinner was soon served and people were assigned to their places. Harry was happy to note that himself, Amethyst, Chrissie and Christopher were together and beside the marauders and American Minister of Magic. Dinner was a loud affair as people spoke together but the hall was decorated beautifully and everything was merry. The four teenagers spoke with the Marauders and the Potters got to know Amethyst better. But suddenly the night went to hell as Mad-eye moody stormed into the hall as pale as a ghost.

"Dumbledore! Privet drive it's under attack!" he shouted making everything freeze. In little to no time the members of the Order of the Phoenix were all on there feat and racing out of the doors making sure that they had changed there robs and that they were all dressed for battle. Harry watched them go with fear in his heart and the looked around seeing the teachers didn't know hat to do. Taking a deep breath Harry stood and put a spell on his voice to make it louder.

"Everybody is to calm down!" he said and everybody froze. "Yes I'm not a teacher but as the heir to this school I am as responsible for all of you as the Professors. Now is there anybody that has family in Privet drive?" he asked. Some people raised there hands and he sighed. "Come to me all write your names down and hopefully make sure that the orders find your families." He said. Soon children walked to him and he took the names down then summoned his patronus. He spoke to it then sent it on its way.

"I think the students should be sent to there common rooms Mister Potter." Professor Flitwick said looking at him. The students didn't protest and so Harry agreed.

"Teachers please lead your students to there common rooms. Gryffindor Prefects will lead the Gryffindor's to there's. Nobody is to leave there common rooms or there will be punishments given out." He ordered.

Soon everybody was leaving the hall and Harry sighed. Looking at his three friends and American Minister of Magic.

"I know all about you four and so I wont say a word. I expect you two back in America though." He said looking at them.

"We'll lead you out then." Harry said.

Hurriedly they all lead the Minister out of Hogwarts were he promptly left and they had the chance to change into there battle outfits with masked. Looking at each other they all disappeared. They arrived at Privet Drive and had to immediately doge a spell. Cursing there luck they sent a signal to the rest of the team and then got to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ducking to avoid a spell sent their way all four of them groaned. Why couldn't Christmas end well?

"Ok you lot get to the muggles get them the hell out of here." He ordered them then started his own attacks sending everything he could to Death Eaters. He arrived at Number four and groaned as he saw the Dusley's all cowering in fear from a Death Eater. Running over he sent the Death Eater flying into the side of a house then turned to them.

"You lot need to get out of here." He ordered them.

"How we can escape or we'll be killed!" screamed Petunia Dusley.

"Go by the back of your house. Beside your shed there is a passage way go and you'll find your way out hurry before they find you." he ordered them.

"Get as far away from here as you can and don't look back." he told them sending another set of Death Eaters flying.

The Dusley's did as told for once and soon he was fighting again. As the battle went on a dreadful felling fell into his stomach, all of a sudden a high pitch laugh filled the air and they all stopped fighting to see who had done it. Looking up Harry palled at what he saw. There floating in the air was a girl or what he thought was a girl. The thing looked like one alright but its skin was black while its eyes were silver. It had two long pony tails that she used as whips. All over her skin were killing curse green runes and lines while her mouth was open in a sick grin.

Getting his courage back he sent a light spell towards her making her scream. Soon he started to fight the creature that he suspected Voldemort had summoned. As they fought others started to do so again as well. As they fought her started to looked for her weaknesses and found that she was weakened with light. After a few more minutes he formed a plan in his head and rolled on the ground taking a pebble he transfigured it into a sword. Hoping it would work he ran towards the girl and drove the sword right into her stomach. The girl screamed a high pitched scream almost blowing his ear drums but he ignored it. Magic flaring to life around him and soon little flames started to fallow concentrating he shouted his attack in a booming voice. "Lights of Fire Consume!" in a burst of light and a terrible scream the creature was consumed by white fire. Harry watched it burn for a few seconds wondering what the hell it had been but then shook himself out of his observation and started to fight again.

He located his friends and they started to fight side by side as Voldemort wasn't there. Harry occasionally helped the Order members but soon found himself the fighting partner to one Albus Dumbledore. He never thought that would have happened but by the way both of them seemed to be doing he didn't complain.

"Well Flame it seems like you and I can work very well together." The Headmaster panted as they fought five Death Eaters at once, each.

"It seems so Dumbledore, perhaps one day you will find out who I am and be completely shocked at who could keep up with you." he told the Headmaster smirking.

"I must say I am looking forward to that day Flame." The Headmaster answered a twinkle in his eyes.

Three hours after arriving in Privet Drive the Death eaters were finally all captured. Albus Dumbledore turned to the person that had been his fighting partner for most of the night and looked him over. The boy seemed to be fine, no visible injuries but he could not tell for the robes hid his body well.

"Are you injured Flame?" he asked the man.

"No Dumbledore I'm not but I suppose I must be going." He said bowing. "I shall see you again I suspect." He said then disappeared along with the three other masked friends.

Arriving at Hogwarts Harry kissed Amethyst one last time then together Amethyst and Christopher left. Both Chrissie and himself soon changed back to normal while putting glamour's over their wounds and left for their dorms. Arriving in Gryffindor common room they were both shocked to find it empty. Looking at the clock they both grimaced. It was almost two O'clock in the morning. Groaning they both went up to their rooms.

Arriving in the boys fifth year dormitories Harry saw that they were all asleep. Shaking his head he pilled his clothes of then took some bandages out of his trunk along with clothes. After bandaging and healing the wounds as best he could, Harry put a baggy blue t-shirt on with a pair of grey sweat pants then climbed into bed. When his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep but his dreams were filled with that black creatures that he had fought during the battle.

…

Morning came quick and Harry found himself being woken up by Chrissie who was looking at him worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"My body is in pain and my wounds are making it even worse." He told her in a whisper. "You know I'm not really good with Healing." He said smiling at her.

"I know, we need Professor White but she's to far away." Chrissie whispered and Harry noticed that one of her arms was wrapped around her waist pretty tightly.

"Madam Pomfrey, patient healer confidential or something of the sort, she can't tell anybody about our wounds or how we got them. Not even our parents." He told her getting up. Groaning in slight pain they both made there way towards the Infirmary. As they arrived they noticed that most of the patients were asleep and so snuck over to her office. Knocking softly she opened and looked at them worried.

"What can I do for you both?" she asked.

"Can we speak in your office Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked her.

"Of course come in, come in." she said becoming them in.

Both walked in and sat down gratefully. Both there bodies were throbbing with pain and all they wanted to do was to go back to bed.

"What is the problem this time Potter?" she asked him.

Looking at each other they both took deep breathes. On their way here they had both agreed to tell the Healer everything but with an oath.

"Madam Pomfrey, its not that we don't trust you but we need you to take an oath." He told her.

"Mister Potter no matter what you tell me I cannot tell anybody with out your own permission." She told them. "Not even the Headmaster can find out no matter how much he tries." She told him.

"I suppose that's good enough." Harry muttered, waiving his hand around and putting silencing wards around the place which in turned made the woman gasp.

"Harry Potter how can you perform wandless magic!?" she screamed.

"I learned it Madam Pomfrey now as for what we came here for well you see, we were at the battle last night." He told her. "Have you ever hear of Flame?" he asked making her pale.

"Your Flame, you're the person the entire Order of the Phoenix is looking for?" she whispered.

"Yes I am and right now myself and my team are the only people who have a chance on killing Voldemort. Last night was long and tiresome. We both got injured in battle would you be able to heal our wounds?" he asked her finally getting to the point.

It took a bit but she finally started to heal them. When she finished they told her that they were going strait to bed for more sleep. She agreed and let them leave although reluctantly.

Arriving in front of the Room of Requirements Harry past three times in front of it and when a door appeared, opened it. What they were met with was exactly what they had asked for. The entire floor was an over sized mattress with lots of pillows and blankets. Walking into the room Harry walked all the way ot one corner were a lot of pillows were and fell to his knees. Pulling a blanket over him he let the rest of his body fall to the ground and was soon asleep. Chrissie shock her head as she watched him do this and after closing the door did the same thing as him. In no time she had joined her friend in la-la land.

…

As the day went by people started to wonder were Harry Potter and Chrissie Blair were but nobody said anything they were probably just hiding from everybody. Still the Headmaster had been looking for Harry Potter since early morning and couldn't find him.

Harry woke up and yawned. He felt much better now then earlier this morning. looking at the time the room provided he was shocked to see that I was five past noon. Getting up he noticed Chrissie also waking up and they both smiled to each other.

"I have to say that a big bed is a great bed." she said stretching.

"I agree with you there Chrissie." He said grinning.

After a few minutes they both left the Room of Requirements and walked towards the Gryffindor Common room. Arriving they walked in and found McGonagall there. When she saw them she raised an eyebrow then shock her head.

"The Headmaster wants to see you Potter, go get dressed I'll bring you there." She said.

"Sure thing Professor." Harry said then went up the stairs along with Chrissie.

They both went to there own dorms and started to get dressed. When they returned downstairs Chrissie was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with a dark grey belt and a sapphire blue tight t-shirt that didn't cover her entire stomach. Harry was wearing a pair of black jeans with a grey t-shirt and a white dress shirt over it that had a black wing design on the back. His hair was spiked and he was smiling slightly to them showing of his vampire fangs for the first time at Hogwarts. He had always hid them from people with a glamour charm but he got tired of that and so took the glamour's off. People seemed to look at him in shock as he flashed them his fangs while Minerva stared at them with a raised eye brow.

"Well Potter lets go." She said briskly then walked out of the common room with him fallowing behind. Once fare away she looked back at him too this the fangs as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Since when do you have vampire fangs?" she asked him. "I never saw them before."

"Simple I had glamour's over them; I got them this summer after a potion class. I'm not a vampire Min." he said smirking at her.

"Min, I don't think I ever gave her permission to give me a nickname." She told him smirking.

"No permission I just thought it was nice." He told her smirking back.

"Well if you must I'm sure it's not that bad." She said looking away.

Suddenly something appeared at Harry side and he laughed as Minerva jumped a foot in the air. Pyros had grown over the time he had been at Hogwarts and was no up to his knees. Of course Harry knew that the creature would grow even bigger as time goes by but didn't say anything.

"I must say your familiar has grown Harry." she said looking at Pyros with fascination.

"Yaw his pretty big but inside his just a big kitten." Harry told her scratching behind his Familiars ears.

Soon enough they arrived at the Headmaster's office and went up. Arriving at the solid oak door they knocked softly and were soon let in. Walking in the Headmaster gave Pyros a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ah Harry, we've been looking for you all day." He said smiling.

"Sorry Professor I was relaxing and didn't notice." He said giving him a smirk and so in turn revealing his fangs which made the man frown. "So you wished to speak with me sir?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I would like to thank you for taking control of the situation last night. We left in such a hurry we didn't even think of telling the teachers what to do. I was very impressed when told that you took charge and sent the children to there common rooms." He said smiling.

"It was no problem sir, as heir to Hogwarts I thought that it entitled me to do a little ordering around may I ask if all the parents of the children here at school were saved?" he asked.

"Yes I am happy to say they were all saved, everybody in Privet drive where saved from Death Eaters. Only small injuries have come to some people." The Headmaster answered.

"I'm happy to hear that sir." He said smiling.

"It was very good of you to send it by Patronus, I think your parents were shocked to your stag Patronus appear out of no were." He said chuckling.

"I suppose they would be I haven't used it here at Hogwarts for quite some time." He told the Headmaster.

"Indeed my boy." he said smiling brightly. "You may go oh and a hundred points to Gryffindor for your fast thinking." His said making Harry smile.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"You may go my boy." He was told and so he left but before he did that he turned to him.

"I hope you weren't scared by the fangs, they may be real but I'm no vampire." He told him then chuckled softly and left.

Minerva watched him go, a smile on her lips. Sometimes Harry just made her laugh by the way he acted. Turning to Albus she found to her delight a slightly shocked look on his face. He probably hadn't expected Harry to just laugh after telling him about his fangs. Oh well it was about time the old goat was shocked.

"Well then Albus I must be going." She said and about to leave when he spoke up.

"There is an Order meeting tonight Minerva." He told her smiling.

"Oh course to discus last nights attack?" she asked him.

"Yes it is." He answered her.

Arriving in the Great hall Harry was greeted by Chrissie who smiled at him.

"What did he want to tell you?" she asked him.

"He wanted to thank me for being responsible last night." He answered her pilling some food on his plate he then took some milk and pored some into a bowl and then handed it to Pyros he started to lap at it.

"Hello Pyros." Chrissie said smiling at the medium sized creatures.

"But apart from that it went well." he told her taking a bight from his food.

"Glade to hear it." Chrissie said.


	13. Chapter 13

This may not be what you guys expected but I liked the idea.

Chapter 13

Late at night in the most ancient house of Black sat a group of people. This group was called the Order of the Phoenix and they were right now waiting for the Headmaster of Hogwarts and so there leader to arrive. James sighed as he waited for Albus and thought about last night. He had been very happy to see that they had gotten there in time to have only the most minimal of injuries but still it worried him as to why Voldemort would attack there. Finally the Headmaster arrived and took his sit at the head of the table and the meeting at last started.

"Welcome everybody to another Order meting. Tonight we are to discus last nights battle. It was a surprise, Severus did Voldemort indicate to any attack?" he asked the Potion Master.

"No he didn't indicate to any attack up coming. I'm afraid I wasn't notified ether about the attack tonight." He answered glaring at the table.

"I see do not trouble yourself Severus for we arrived in time." The Headmaster said giving his Potion master a smile. "Last night I had a battle partner, young Mr. Flame. He is quite a capable young man." He said.

"I saw him slay that creature. What the hell was it?" an Order member asked.

"I do not know it is a mystery of who it is but Flame indeed defeated her." the Headmaster said with a frown.

"Albus I did a little research and found that the beast looked a lot like on old Dark Lady from the past. She was said to have been young with two peony tails. Her name was Draselda and she was a very powerful witch even thought she was young. When she was caught they found her in a dark ritual and killed. She hadn't finished the ritual and so her body was turned black with runes all over them. I suspect that she was the one who was there last night." Remus told them.

"Draselda, I heard of her, but how could it be she was killed?" Lily said frowning.

"I suspect Voldemort summoned her from hell, the seventh circle." He muttered.

"We don't have to enter in all the levels of hell Lupin, we don't even know if they are true." Snape sneered.

"Severus calm down." The Headmaster ordered. "Now if it was her, Flame took care of her." he said.

"Very interesting way as well, don't you think?" James said raising on eye brow. "The boy is skilled in magic and I don't think I ever saw such a magical aura like his. He had fire surrounding him and it was mixed with his magical aura." Sirius said.

"Ye si did notice that, it is quite unique." The Headmaster said. "I don't think I ever heard of such a thing happening." He continued.

"What now Albus I mean what do we do?" asked Molly Weasley.

"We continue as we have." The Headmaster said then they continued the meeting with other discussions.

…

Harry Potter looked through the books he had in his own library. He knew that he had read something about that thing he had fought the night before but he couldn't remember what book he had reed it in. He was right now looking through on old leather bound book when a picture caught his attention.

"Finally." He said with a smiled. "Name is Draselda, know to be a Dark lady from the 13 century. Killed during a ritual that was never finished and so skin turned black with runes. Doesn't speak only laughs. Draselda was said to have killed over five hundred people, known for her capabilities in the Dark Arts and for killing the King of England…" He continued to read and was slightly shocked at what he found. This woman was known to be the darkest dark lady of all time. But to have been killed so easily last night by him, was what made him think. Why had she been killed so easily was she insane, had her powers diminished over time or was she just not used to battle anymore. Looking out the window he saw that his parents and uncles had returned from on Order meeting along with Minerva and the Headmaster. Smiling to himself he put the book away and rested against his pillows. Why would Voldemort summoned an old Dark lady from the past or probably from hell? Did he know that she had been that week last night? With a sigh he knew that he wouldn't get his answers and so started on his homework.

…

At Riddle cottage Death Eaters were gathered, there master sitting on a thrown while they, his followers, were bowed in front of him. Over Voldemort's shoulders was his precious Snape Nagini and in his hand was his wand.

"Rise Lucius and tell me how you could possible screw up such a mission!" hissed the Dark Lord Voldemort the anger evident in his voice and in his blood red eyes.

"My Lord the Order of the Phoenix had arrived along with the new group of people lead by Flame." Lucius answered. "The Lady Draselda was no use as Flame destroyed her with a ease." He continued but stopped as his master cent him the Crucio spell making him scream in pain.

"Fools!" he screamed. "How could you let that man kill her, she is now dead for all eternity and cannot be re-summoned!" he hissed. "I would like to know what was going through your thick skulls to allow such a thing to happen!"

"My Lord the boy was clearly much more powerful then her…" Stuttered Lucius but was silenced once again by a crucio.

"Lady Draselda was the most powerful Dark Lady to exist!" the Dark Lord hissed. "Do not speak such nonsense!"

"Yes my lord…" Lucius whispered bowing low to the ground.

"I am surrounded by imbeciles." He hissed angrily.

…

Harry grumbled as he walked around the school. Some times winter could be really annoying. It was packed with snow out there and he didn't want to freeze. Looking around the library ended with him being thrown out and then running into Snape who was acting really weird. Now he was wondering the halls with out a thought of were he was going. After a while he finally come back to his thoughts and looked around in shock. Were in Hogwarts was he?

The hall he was currently in looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in over a hundred years with the layer of dust that covered everything. There were no portraits only statues of long feathered wings. At the end of the hall was a large solid oak door with iron holding it together? Walking over he let his hand fall onto the brace handle and opened the door. As he walked into the room the torches on the walls flared to life and so lighting the room.

Walking fully into the room he looked around in amassment. The room was brilliant. The walls were covered from the ground up with bookshelves that were packed from side to side with books. A fire place was against one wall and a set of chairs in front of it. Taking a torch he gently placed it into the fire pit and it flared to life. Putting the torch back he turned and jumped a foot in the air by what he saw. There watching him from its panting was a man wearing gold armour with red robes over top of the armour. His hair was dark red and reached his shoulders while on his head was a cold crown.

"Hello there my boy, I don't think we have ever met before." The man said making Harry smile.

"No I don't think we have Sir, may I ask what your name is?" he said looking at the man with a smile.

"My name is Arthur, King Arthur." The man answered proudly and making Harry gap in shock.

This guy was King Arthur the ruler of Avalon what the hell was happening and why the hell was he in Hogwarts.

"I understand you must have questions my boy and so I must insist you tell me your name and any titles that you might hold" he said smiling. Harry gulped and nodded finally finding his voice.

`My name sir, is Harry, Harry Potter the Lord of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Blackthorn and Crystalline along with the heir to the Potter family." he said with a bow. "It's an honour to meet you." He said.

"Lord of Gryffindor you say, I remember that family along with the family of Ravenclaw." The King said smiling softly. "Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and Lord Godric Gryffindor both came to my portrait asking for the use of my castle as to build a school." he said making Harry frown. If those two founders had asked… his eyes widen in shock as he realised what the King had just told him and couldn't believe it.

Stuttering he looked at the man in shock then finally spoke. "Sir are you telling me that this, Hogwarts, is the castle of Avalon?" he asked him.

"Yes my boy it is indeed my castle." The King agreed making him gape like a fish.

"I think I need to sit down." he whispered walking to a seat and sinking into it while shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"I don't think anybody knows that this place is Avalon." He whispered.

"That is possible young Harry my castle was hidden by spells and stones." The King told him. "Even an entire section was hidden and the underground was sealed from everybody. My armoury is down there along with my library and my advisers library." He said shaking his head.

"Your advisor…" whispered Harry eyes wide again as he knew who the Kings Advisor was, everybody knew that it was Merlin himself.

"Your advisor was Merlin." He whispered looking at him eyes wide.

"Yes it was, Merlin was a very good friend of mine and had very good advice. He is actually buried down in the bottom of the castle in the underground gardens." He told him making Harry chock. To say tonight was an informing one would be an understatement, he couldn't believe all the information he was learning. Then he looked up at the portrait again frowning.

"Sir is this room well known?" he asked the King.

"No it is not my boy I think you are the first person to find this room in over two hundred years. There is a spell on this corridor that stops all but the rightful descendent to find this place." He revealed. "The Crystalline line was my mother's line.

This made Harry feel dizzy the thought that he was related to King Arthur was unbelievable; in his mind it just wasn't possible.

"Yes young one you are my heir and because of that you have access to the entire castle and by the entire I mean everywhere, the lowers the hidden section and you can reveal this castle as what it used to be. You have the power to let anybody you want know and you are its protector." The King said smiling softly. "I understand that this might be a very big shock to you my boy but believe me you are taking it better then most people I have told this too and that isn't a lot. I think only five have ever found this room." he continued smiling. "Now young one why don't you tell me of the world you live in now, what has changed and what has become of my castle" the King asked making Harry smile.

"The Wizarding world is at war and the muggle world has grew in technology." He told the King.

"War? War against whom?" the King asked.

"War against a group of people who think purity of blood matters." He told him. "They call themselves Death Eaters and are lead by a man that calls himself Lord Voldemort. It's ironic because Voldemort is not a pure blood he's a haft blood but he sprouts this pure blood stupidity and everybody believes him." Harry told him laughing softly. "Voldemort or Tom Riddle is actually trying to kill me." He said laughing. "He's been trying for years and yet can't do it." Harry told him laughing.

"My oh my, what people do now a days makes me wonder, the purity of blood is absolute nonsense." The King said shaking his head.

"I completely agree with you there sir." Harry said giving the King a grin.

…

Leaving the chamber Harry found himself grinning. He had another secret that would make the wizarding world droll if they were to find out. Looking around the halls of Hogwarts he laughed softly. This was the castle of Avalon itself. How ironic that the castle that was known to be the safest place in the wizarding world was actually Avalon Castle known to have stood against wars and battles. He grined as he went past Snape who looked at him strangly, probably thinking he went crazy. Arriving in the Great hall for lunch he took a seat and smiled at Chrissie.

"I need to show you something latter." He said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and what is it?" she asked him making him laugh.

"You would believe me if I told you." he said taking a bight from his food. "So I'll show you and that way you will believe me." He finished sending her a grin.

"Is it really that surprising?" she asked him making him laugh.

"Oh yes." He answered her still grinning like an idiot.

When lunch came to an end Harry led Chrissie through passageways and halls way until they arrived at the one hall way that he was looking for. Chrissie looked around and was slightly shocked at what she found. Though she had explored the entire castle she had never found this one hall way. Fallowing Harry to the door she watched as he opened it and let her walk in. What she found made her gasp in shock then her eyes landed on a painting who was smiling at her with a bright smile.

"Sir may I introduce you to Chrissie Blair from America." He said motioning to his friend. "Chrissie I would like you to meet King Arthur." He said grinning at the shock that fell onto her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Chrissie." The King said with a bow all the while smiling brightly.

It took Chrissie a while to speak but she was doing a very good impression of a fish out of water. Harry lead her to a chair and sat her down and then took his own seat. Finally she was able to talk and looked at him accusingly.

"You could have warned me! I mean like come on meeting the King of Avalon should merit a warning." She said making Harry laugh.

"Well Chrissie I just wanted to see your shock that's all." he said, the laughter evident in his words.

"You are so dead Potter!" she growled making both men laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was only a few minutes after curfew as Harry Potter and Chrissie Blair walked through the halls of Hogwarts. They made sure to stay in the shadows so that they didn't make people aware of there presents. They had gone by Snape and even Dumbledore himself. Finally they arrived at the chamber and walked in.

The torches flamed to life as they entered and the painting on the wall smiled at them.

"Good evening Harry, Chrissie." King Arthur said giving them a smile.

"Good evening sir." Harry said giving the King a smile.

"I must say you both may call me Arthur." The King said with a bright smile. "I suspect we will be speaking to each other quite often and so we should be on first name basses." He continued.

"If you want Arthur." Harry said smiling brightly.

"Well then now that that is out of the way I can show you down to the lower regions of the castle and to the hidden section." He said.

"Sure thing Arthur." Harry said smiling and pointing his wand at the frame levitating it he laughed as the King shouted in shock.

"Well then my boy lets get going the entrance is actually in this room." the King revealed. "Look at the torches Harry do you see anything different?" he asked.

Harry looked at all the torches. They seemed to be identical until you looked closely, one touch was different then the others because a dragon was wrapped around it. Going over he pulled at the door and grinned as the bookshelf right beside the torch moved forward and then to the right. Looking in he found that it was an old secret passage way with damp stone walls, torches and spider webs.

"There is a second entrance to the underground if you need it Harry; it's in the Great hall behind the staff table. All you have to do is say the password, Avalon." The King told him making Harry smile.

"Thank you Arthur that will be a good thing if Voldemort ever attacks the castle and manages to enter it." He said walking in. Chrissie fallowed behind him and as soon as they were both inside the shelf fell back into place.

Looking at each other they took deep breaths and then started to walk down. As they walked they were amassed as they fond different passage ways that lead to other places in the castle. Finally they arrived at a set of stairs. Walking down the spiral stair case they soon arrived in front of on door heavy wooden door that was re-enforced with iron bars and bolts. Over the door was a set of words that Harry recognized as Anglo Saxon, an extremely old and now unknown language. Suddenly Arthur started to read it.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt

Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.

It lies behind stars and under hills,

And empty holes it fills.

It comes first and fallows after,

Ends life, kills laughter." He said making Harry frown, it sounded like a riddle.

"It's a riddle Harry do you know what it is?" he asked.

Harry thought about it then smiled brightly. "The answer is Darkness." He said but jumped along with Chrissie as the door opened wide. Walking in, they were amassed at the sight. It was definitely old but beautiful none the less. The floor was done completely in old stone diamond tiles. And the ceiling was so high. There steps echoed all over as they walked into the huge entrance hall and Arthur spoke again.

"Welcome to the entrance hall on this level we have the first level of the library, we also have a battle chamber were we used to practice." Arthur said. "At the end of the hall there is a stair case leading to the level under us." he continued.

Walking across the hug place, the only sound in the room was there echoing foot steps. Arriving at the stairs they started to go down. When they arrived at the lower level, they were met with a different sight. The floors were the same as above but it wasn't a grand entrance. No it was a hall way with doors on each side.

"If my memory serves me right, the first door on the right is the armoury, the one beside it is the sitting space. Now after that door there is another stair case. On the left the first door would be a study, my guesses are that it's Merlin's while mine is right after it. Finally at the end of the hall is the entrance to middle ring of the library." He told them.

"How many levels is there Arthur?" Chrissie asked eyes wide as she looked around.

"There is three levels this being the second one, as I'm sure you know." he answered smiling.

Walking to the next stair case they walked down and after a few minutes arrived at the last level, it was smaller then the other level but still as well decorated as the others.

"These are the chambers that Merlin and I slept in. They are quite comfortable I must say and I did enjoy staying down here." He said smiling brightly. "Why don't we go up to the next level and see my office and then Merlin's." He said making them smile brightly.

"I think that's a great idea." Harry said. Soon they walked up the stairs; arriving on the second level they entered Arthur's study.

Placing the Portrait gently onto a wall Harry remembered something and summoned a frame and placed it on the wall as well. Arthur laughed as he walked through both frames making both Chrissie and Harry laugh.

"Well have a look around I don't mind, after all I'm long dead." He said.

Looking around the Office Harry found himself looking at books written in Latin and Anglo Saxon. Taking one book he opened it and was met with pages of hand written things.

"That's one of my journals I was writing." Arthur said looking at the journal. "It's been a very long time since I read those or even thought of them." He said with a sad smile.

"Taking one and reed it Harry." He encouraged. "It's in Latin and all you would need is a translation book or spell." He continued.

"I'll take it then." He said smiling up at Arthur who returned it.

"Arthur wait is this?" Chrissie asked raising a medallion of sorts.

Harry looked at the medallion and was amassed at the detail in it. The medallion was round and had a dragon on it. It was very beautiful and placed on a leather strap.

"That pendant was given to me by Azkedellia Ravenclaw. She was a friend of my mother and thought that I would like It." he told them.

After a few more minutes they left for Merlin's office what they found shocked them. The room was simple looking with shelves covered with books and other things. There was a dark hard wood heavy looking desk and above it was a painting. The painting was magical as you could see the man in the painting sleeping. Harry was strongly reminded of Dumbledore while looking at the painting. The man had a long white beard and long white hair while wearing a sapphire blue wizards hat and robes to match. Summoning a frame Arthur soon appeared and shocked as he saw the man in the frame.

"I can't believe it. Merlin." Arthur whispered eyes wide as he looked at his old friend.

With a start the men in the frame woke up. When he looked there way he blinked in shock then jumped when he saw Arthur.

"Arthur my friend, who are these children?" he asked looking at them.

"Merlin I would like to introduce to you young Miss Chrissie Blair and Young Lord Harry Potter, Lord of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Crystalline and Blackthorn lines and heir to the Potter line." he said motioning to each. "Harry, Chrissie this is Merlin." He continued.

It's a pleasure to meet the both of you young ones." Merlin said giving them a smile.

"It's an honour to meet you sir I don't think anybody ever thought that they would be able too do what we have just done." Harry said still not getting past the thought that he was right now talking with Merlin himself.

"You both don't talk much do you?" Merlin said making them both jump.

"Well sir I don't think any of us are used to talking with a famous guy that we have only heard stories from." Harry said sarcastically while Chrissie crossed her arms and nodded in agreement. Merlin blinked at him a few times and then slowly, a grin formed on his face and he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well you certainly have some spunk in yaw that's for sure." He said making Harry grin.

"Well what are you waiting for tell me what is happening out there in the real world." the man said.

"War is happening." Harry said smiling grimly. "Voldemort and his own Death Eaters against all muggle and haft blooded witches and wizards." He continued.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters think that only pureblood people should be alive and nothing else." Chrissie continued for him but then paled. "What time is it?" she asked making Harry pale as well.

"Shit it's around two in the morning." he swore.

"We have to go Harry before the teachers find out that the people in our beds are not us." Chrissie whispered.

"Well hurry then children we must not be caught out of bounds at night." Merlin said a twinkle in his eye.

"I completely agree sir." Harry said with a bow then they both ran of. Running through halls of the underground they told themselves that they would search the rest of the place and the next part tomorrow. Finally they arrived on the first level and ran up the stairs. Arriving in the hidden passageway they ran through it and arrived at the hidden room. From there they put Arthur's painting back on the wall and started to run through the shadows arriving at Gryffindor dormitory. They snuck in and snuck up to there room. From there they each got undressed and disappeared the clone in the bed and climbed in. They each thanked Merlin because only minutes after they settled into there beds, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the rooms to check on the students.

…

"Do you think he is involved with that mysterious order Albus?" Minerva asked looking at Harry Potter sleep.

"No I do not think Mister Potter is involved with that order in any shape or form." The Headmaster answered looking at the young Gryffindor. "Harry would not fight like Flame or his members do." He said. "I don't think Harry knows the spells they use even." The Headmaster continued.

"But Albus the boy has changed so much over his summer away." Minerva said.

"I know Minerva the boy has changed, changes I am worried about but I'm sure he is safe here at Hogwarts for every attack that has happened." the Headmaster answered.

"Very well then Albus if you're sure." Minerva said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As blade met blade the room filled with the feel of power. Two people fought each other, sword making contact with its opponent sword. The air was filled with the winds of magic is it wrapped all around the two fighters. One fight was young teenage girl with long black hair with blue highlights and the other was a young teenage boy with short black hair and bright emerald green eyes. Suddenly the emerald green eyed boy gave one more attack with his sword and the teenage girl's sword flew out of her hand and embedded itself into a wall. The girl hyped as the sword was pulled from her hand and then glared at the boy.

"You ok Chrissie?" he asked.

"Yes, but how can you do that?" she asked him, pouting and making him grin.

"Sword fighting is normal to me." He answered smirking.

"Yaw, yaw you keep saying that." she whispered glaring at the ground.

"Eh sorry to interrupt this marvellous fight but I needed to tell you something Harry." King Arthur said as he walked into frame of this room.

"What is it Arthur?" Harry asked putting the sword away.

"I have something that I want you to wear. They are robes, robes I once wore to fight." He said. "They are in that closet." He said, motioning to one of the cabinets.

"But Arthur I couldn't possibly…" He started to protest but the man stopped him.

"Harry I want you to wear them, not only as my decedent but as a friend as well." Arthur said making Harry sigh and rub the back of his head.

With another sigh he walked over to the closet and opened it only to gap in shock at what he found. There in perfect condition was a set of beautiful robes. They were in a black material he didn't recognize and had a dark burgundy red trim design. Taking the robes he found that they were pretty solid but also very flexible.

"Those are them I must say they look perfect." Arthur said brightly. "Well what are you waiting for try it on." He said making Harry laugh softly.

Taking his own robes off, he put the other one on and found that they fit perfectly. They looked amassing and felt extremely light although the material that they were made of felt quite heavy.

"Merlin gave me those, he said they are made from a rare magical fabric, he told me that the fabric was made from black unicorn hair freely given. He said that black unicorns are very rare and even more powerful then the normal white unicorns." Arthur told him smiling brightly. "I'm sure that there are a few books on black unicorns in his library." He continued.

"When did you wear this?" Harry asked him in wonder.

"I helped fight Morgan le Fay in that and fought a few other battles." He answered smiling.

"Oh my god I heard about those robes!" screamed Chrissie looking at them in shock.

"Really well then I haven't been told my history very well." he told her grinning.

"With Binns as the History teacher no way." she told him laughing.

"Thank you Arthur but how could I possibly…" he tried again but the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"They are yours now Harry." he said sternly.

"If you insist." He whispered.

…

Arriving in the Gryffindor common room Harry not only had a new battle robe but also a new battle cloak from Merlin. The man had insisted he take his cloak. Which he was told was made of black basilisk skin, black unicorn hair and goblin made clasps. Of course he made sure to hide each item in his trunk so that nobody found them and then preceded to read a book on Black unicorns that he found in Merlin's library. It was quite interesting how Black unicorns were similar to phoenixes in its healing powers. Their tears heal all wounds, while it was the only unicorn, who approached males and whose hairs were used in making clothes and other things. There was also a very, very useful thing. What ever clothes made from Black unicorn hair had a special feature. Anything could pass through it, if it meant no harm to its wearer, and it wouldn't damage it. There would be no holes not even a scratch.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked making him jump.

"Oh just about a magical creature that's all." he answered putting the book away.

Looking out the window Harry watched the stars as they twinkled brightly. For some reason the thought that tonight might be a restful one was not in his mind. He felt as if an attack would be coming, he hoped that it wouldn't be bad he really did. Tonight just wasn't a great night to fight with the snow falling so heavily and the wind blowing like it was.

Going he took a shower then changed into some black pyjama pants and a t-shirt. After that he fell asleep in his bed like everybody else in Gryffindor.

…

Albus sat in his office working on some paperwork when suddenly the alarm on his desk went of making him jump then pale. Getting to his feat he checked the location and paled even more. Hogsmead was under attack. Cursing his luck he summoned the order and left the school with James, Lily, Remus and Sirius.

In Gryffindor fifth year dorms Harry shot up in his bed and groaned when he felt the wards on the castle grow stronger and worn him of a battle near by. Getting up Harry went to his trunk and changed. In no time he was wearing black dragon hid boots, black pants, his new battle robes and his cloak. He then put his mask on and pulled his hood up. Looking around he melted into the shadows and disappeared into the common room were Chrissie was waiting. Hurriedly they both left the castle and arrived in Hogsmead.

In little to no time battle started and Harry found himself fighting three death eaters at once. Yet as he fought he was relived to see or sense that Voldemort wasn't at this attack. As he fought he made sure to keep his sense open just encase the snake faced Dark Lord decided to arrive.

Minutes soon started to past although it felt like hours and the rain started to affect most who hadn't thought of putting rain repelling charms around them. Harry was one of the lucky few who didn't need to do such a thing because his robe and cloak had a natural rain repelling charm. His mask also had one so that it wouldn't get damaged.

All of a sudden he heard an all to familiar scream and turned to see Lily Potter fall to the ground, his breath caught in his through as he saw that she hadn't moved. He was about to run to her when suddenly ropes went around his chest making him growl.

"Now, now, now my little toy no need to run." The witch whispered. "We aren't finished you and I." she continued making him glare at her.

With out realising it his magic started to act. It swirled around him with the flames flickering about then in a blast of power the ropes were snapped and he turned to face the Death Eater. Everything seemed to stop as people stared at him, for he must have been quite a sight. He stood still looking at the Death Eater with a glare filled with so much hatred that it actually made her shiver. His black robs blew in the wind as lightning hit and eliminated his body. Yet on his back, was a set of wing. Long dark wine red fatherly angel like wings hung from his back and even touched the floor.

In a last attempt to fight him the Death Eater sent another jinx, yet it hit his mask and sent it flying causing everybody to gasp. Still nobody saw his face as he had covered it into the shadows of his hood. With a simple movement of his right wing the Death Eater was sent flying into a stone wall. He then turned to the one who had injured his mother and sent a over powered jinx his way. It hit the man and sent him flying.

Battle continued and as everybody fought it was clear that the appearance of the wince red wings had helped the light wizards fight on. In a few minutes the Death Eaters were either captured, killed or had fled. Harry approached the Potters holding his mask.

"Are you alright Mrs. Potter?" he asked her calmly.

"Yes, may I ask why you were so angered by my defeat?" she asked him, mystified about why a total stranger would be so angry with her attacker.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out Mrs. Potter, please have a good night." He whispered, disappearing into the shadows.

"What your mask!" shouted Lily taking the beautiful, yet damaged, mask into her hands.

"I do not need it anymore please, keep It." he whispered yet nobody could see were he was.

…

Arriving at Hogwarts, Harry and Chrissie hurriedly made there way to the infirmary were Madam Pomfrey was waiting worriedly. When she saw them she gasped in shock and Harry laughed humorously.

"I suppose you are probably thinking, what the hell have I gotten myself into this time?" he asked her.

"I swear to Merlin Potter, you are one of the most shocking students that I have ever meet, you could even possibly give me a heart attack one of this days." She chided.

"Let's get you into my privet room before others arrive." She sighed ushering him into on of the well hidden doors.

He soon found himself in a round room with a set of windows, a bed and a bathroom attached. The room wasn't actually white but a light blue yet the bedding was pure white. Taking his robe, cloak and boots of he felt his wings for the first time. Touching them softly he was amassed by their softness. Making sure not to sit on his wings he took a sit on his bed and tore the ruined t-shirt from his body, revealing in the process, a long thick gash. Madam Pomfrey shook her head when she saw it and did a few tests.

"Well Potter that can't be healed magically, it will haft to heal the muggle way. I will give you some disinfectant so that you can clean it up. When that is done, just place this on top of it. It will stop it from drying up and it will stop the pain a little bit. I will return as fast as I can after I heal the other people. You excuse is that you are sick with a very contagious illness and must be in isolation for a week. Hopefully during that week, you'll be able to control your wings." She told him.

"Yes ma'am." He said, with a salute.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and left the room only to return a few seconds latter with a bottle and a cline rag. She handed it to Chrissie who thanked her and then left muttering about irresponsible order members. Soon the door was locked and sealed leaving Chrissie and Harry alone.

"Well Harry let's get this over with, best clean that wound before you get an infection." Chrissie said.

"Sure thing." Harry whispered making sure that he wasn't uncomfortable as he lay on his wings.

Once laying down, Chrissie walked over and started to clean his wound making him tense up and hiss as the disinfectant did its job. When she finished she put the cloth, Pomfrey had shown them, onto her skin and relaxed.

"Well I don't think we ever imagined you having wings." She whispered looking at Harry's new blood red feathered body parts.

"I didn't think I would get wings either." Harry muttered. "I really hope I can get them to disappear or retract." He said.

"We will get that to happen Harry, I'll look in your library and even Merlin's and Arthur's I never heard of people getting wings like yours before but you never know." she said shrugging.

"Good idea, could you take my stuff, just encase?" he asked her.

"Sure I can." She answered smiling brightly.

An hour latter Madam Pomfrey walked into the room and sighed. It seemed like their had been quite a few injuries for her to heal.

"You get your trouble magnet from your parents." She told him making him laugh.

"I sure do." He answered her.

"Well let's get this done with." She sighed taking a seat and summoning thread, needle and bandages.

After a few pain filled minutes Harry's wound was stitched up and bandaged. He had a sleeping drought in his stomach and Chrissie was gone leaving Madam Pomfrey in the room with a sleepy Harry Potter.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." He whispered. "You know, for keeping our secret." He muttered finally falling asleep.

"I trusted me Potter, I don't think you ever trusted an adult enough to tell them a secret like this." she whispered

…

Albus Dumbledore arrived in his office and sighed a sigh of relief. Nobody had been injured to badly and there had been no death's except for some Death Eaters. Looking at his desk he frowned when he found a note from Poppy. Picking it up he opened it and started to read.

_Dear Headmaster, _

_ This is to tell you that Mr. Harry Potter will be secluded in the hospital wing for an entire week as he is sick. The illness he has normally just appears out of no were but is not fatal. It is contagious and so no visitors are allowed. _

_Poppy Pomfrey_

Rubbing his forehead the Headmaster rested against his chair. Well enlist the boy was in one place and not gallivanting around attracting trouble. I wonder what the Potters will do when they hear that Harry is sick and they can't visit him. I will have a screaming Lily Potter on his hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The day after the battle, when the Marauders heard about their son, they raced to the hospital wing only to be denied access by Madam Pomfrey.

"I am sorry you lot, but nobody can see the boy until I am satisfied that the illness is completely gone. I will not have four sick and contagious marauders on my hands." She said standing her ground.

"But Poppy he is my son." Lily pleaded with her.

"It doesn't matter Lily, Harry is very sick and I will not have you getting sick." The Healer told her sternly. "I am sorry Lily but it is the only way." she said softly.

"Ok." She whispered sadly.

"It will only take a week Lily, then you can mother him." she told her old friend.

"Good I want to be told immediately after you call him healthy." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course Lily." She said smiling softly.

…

Harry walked back and forth in his room, his wings trailing behind him. He was board and a bored Harry Potter was never a good thing. He had spoken with Amethyst for two hours. Now he was alone in the room Madam Pomfrey gave him for the week while Chrissie was searching both his and Merlin's library for something that might help him with these wings of his. Looking out the window he sighed and sat down on the bed. If he was going to be in this place then he would try and do something about his wings.

Relaxing his mind and body he started to feel everything around him. He felt every feather in his wings; he felt every muscle in his wings. He felt ever hair on his head and ever piece of his body. Suddenly his door opened making him jump and loose his concentration. Turning he found Madam Pomfrey looking at him with Chrissie beside her. Chrissie walked in and Madam Pomfrey closed the door then locked it.

"Did you find anything?" he asked her looking at the stack of books in her arms.

There was only four books and the each looked to be very old. One was black while the others were brown leather.

"I found four books in Merlin's library." She told him smiling brightly. "I spoke to Merlin about it and he told me about these four books so I brought them." She continued.

"That's great Chrissie, you take two I take two and in the end we might find something." He told her, taking the black book he frowned when he felt the material. It felt just like his black unicorn robes. Opening the book he came onto a title page.

_To whom that reads this, _

_ This book is one of only two books. It is also the only book ever made of black unicorn hair's and white unicorn hair. Please keep in mind that this book is extremely valuable and may only be opened by the most trusted. _

_Vencoz Varcello_

Feeling the pages he found that they felt just like the cover and not at all like parchment. The thought that this book was made from Unicorn hair from cover down to its pages was unbelievable. Shaking his head he started to read the information on the soft pages.

They stayed there for two hours until Madam Pomfrey walked in carrying some sandwiches. She smiled at them and then left. After eating a few sandwiches they continued to read finally he arrived at the ten chapters were he found what he was looking for.

_Lunarian's, are known to be nocturnal winged creatures. They are also known to have pale skin and silver blond hair, but the Lunarian's most extraordinary outer quality would be their wings. Each Lunarian has a set of large feathery wings. The color of the wings differs between families. _

_Royal Blue – The Eralion family _

_Emerald Green – The Emarose Family_

_Wine Red – The Aglaeca Family_

_White – The Devona Family _

_Black – The Abrecan Family _

_Grey – The Aefentid Family_

_Purple – The Amecally Family_

_As you see there are only seven families but all those families are old. The Eralion family are known to be scholars and their wings are smaller then the other families. The Emarose family are known to be builders and have built most of the buildings of the cities and their wings are known to be bulky and extremely strong. The Devona family is known to be healers and their wings are just a little bigger then the Eralion. The Aefentid family is known to be the hunters of the Lunarians and their wings are thinner so that they are swift and soundless when they fly. The Aefentid family is known to be protectors and very protect the cities. The Amecally family is known to be very good at weapons making. The Aglaeca Family though is known to be the fighters and the most secretive. Their wings are known to touch the floor and to be very strong, able to break chains of steal. _

_All Lunarian wings are retractable. To do this you must think of the wings returning into your body. It will feel weird at first but will steadily not affect you to get your wings to come out again, it is the same process. Just think of them out and they will come out. Lunarian's are slowly getting fewer and fewer as the years past, we expect that soon their wont be anymore alive. _

Sitting back against his bed he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What is it Harry?" Chrissie asked him.

"I know what kind of blood is in me." He whispered eyes closed.

"What?" she asked worried.

"It's called a Lunarian, and apparently there were only seven families. I am part of the Aglaeca Family." he told her.

"What are Lunarians?" she asked confused.

"Here read this." he said, handing the book over to her.

Chrissie took it and started to read while Harry put the information into practice. Closing his eyes he thought about his wings and how he wanted them to go back into his body. Suddenly he felt like a set of daggers were being pulled out of his back. Wincing he sighed a sigh of relief when the pain left only after a few seconds. Opening his eyes he looked behind him and grinned. His wings were gone. Thinking about it he felt the same sensation but a little less painful this time and his wings flew out of his back. Grinning he turned to see Chrissie grinning back at him.

"That is really cool." She said.

"I know." he answered grinning. "So what do you think about all the Lunarian stuff?" he asked her.

"It's interesting. I never heard of them so that leads us to thinking they are extinct." She said.

"Well we aren't after all I am living proof." he said grinning.

"Then maybe there are others." She said looking at him.

"You never know I mean I never knew that I had the blood in me." He said looking at his wings.

"True so are we going to look for them?" She asked.

"No I think…I think it would be better if Voldemort wouldn't know about this." he whispered.

…

The sun had set a while ago and now all students and Professor's were asleep. Well almost all students. Harry Potter stood on the windowsill looking over the grounds. His red wings were exposed on his back as he was getting ready to fly. He had been training for two days with his wings. Getting to know them better, flying around the room slightly, even just retracting and extending them as to make sure the pain lessened. Now he didn't even feel the pain.

In one motioned he jumped of the windowsill, extended his wings and in no time was gliding over the tree tops. He flew for over an hour and then finally landed not far from a water fall. Relaxing he took deep breathe, filling his lungs with the sent of fresh air, and then let it out. It had been a while since he was able to relax in the forest like he was right now. Suddenly he heard movement and turned to see a little girl staring at him. They just stared at each other for a few seconds then she ran over to him showing him her Amethyst colored wings.

The shock that filled his mind made him freeze as the little girl wrapped her arms around his knees she was that short. Harry looked down at her and his eyes absorbed the silver blond hair, Amethyst wings and pale skin. This…right in front of him was a Lunarian child.

"Freeze!!" shouted a strong voice making him roll his eyes. He was frozen, frozen in shock and if there was another Lunarian behind him then he swore that he was going nuts. "Elise come here now!" the man shouted making the little girl unwrap her arms from his legs and run to the person behind him. "Turn around boy!" shouted the man and he obeyed.

Turning around he came face to face with a man that had blond hair and pale skin. He was tale with Grey wings. He held a sword in his hands pointing strait at his heart.

"Name yourself and your business here." He said eyes narrowed.

"My name is Harry Potter and I have no business only landed to rest as I was over the forest. I come from Hogwarts about an hours fly from here." He told the man.

"How do you have red wings?" the man asked.

"Well you see long story short, I didn't know about my wings before this week and I never even heard of Lunarian's before now." He told the man. "I do not know how I came to posses Lunarian blood either." He answered.

The man stared at him carefully then relaxed and bowed.

"Your eyes tell me that you tell the truth. My name is Alchemus and this child is Elise. Would you like to accompany us to our village to meet our elders?" He asked, yet Harry looked at the sky and sighed.

"I give you my apologies for I must decline the offer. If my absences would be found out many things would be put into light before its time." He said bowing. "I would be honoured to meet with your elders at a latter date, this week perhaps." He said.

"I will speak with the elders, they would be very happy to meet you. I will send a massager to find you. I understand that secrecy is needed and so I will make sure to tell them not to be seen." Alchemus answered also bowing.

"Thank you." Harry said, smiling.

Arriving in the privet hospital room he closed the window and retracted his wings back into his body. Carefully he went to his bed and lay on it thinking about what he had just met tonight. To find Lunarians when he never thought of ever finding and learning about an entire village, especially in the forbidden forest, was unbelievable.

…

The next morning downed bright and early but Harry was already up looking out over the forest with a thoughtful look on his face. He had only slept a little bit. Like always his door opened and Chrissie was let in.

"So did you go flying last night?" she asked.

"Yes I did." He answered smirking.

"How did it go?" she asked sitting down.

"Considering I learned the existence of a Lunarian village I think it went well." he said, turning to her and smirking.

"You what!?" she shouted eyes wide.

"I met two Lunarians, a child by the name of Elise and a man by the name of Alchemus. I was invited to go see the elders but had to deny because there was the possibility of my absence being found out and plus I wasn't dressed properly." He told her. "He will be sending a messenger with an answer." He told her.

"Well that's something I definitely didn't expect." Chrissie said shaking her head.

"I know what you mean. I was frozen with shock when I saw that the little girl was a Lunarian. She was the first one I ever saw." He said chuckling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry relaxed as he took a shower. The messenger had come only minutes after Chrissie had left. Now he was getting ready to go and meet the Elders of the village. Finally he stepped out of the shower and dried of. But as he turned he saw something and looked closer. There on his shoulder blades were two long thin scares, exactly were his wings would be. Shaking his head he dried hiss hair then his body and finally started to get dressed. Black dress pants with black dragon hid boots, a grey button down dress shirt with a black t-shirt under it, both having two slits for his wings to fit through. He then put his robes over everything. Finally extracting his wings he combed his hair and spiked it up. After that he made sure he had his wand on his arm and a sword on his hip, after all he had been told that all Aglaeca members had a sword on them at all time. He had taken the Gryffindor sword for tonight while putting a fake in its place in the Headmaster's office. Seeing that the messenger was still there he gave him a nod and then they left flying out the window.

Flying for an hour Harry spoke with the messenger, a young girl that went by the name of Layla. She had silver blond hair and pale skin yet her wings were grey. She told him about the village and about the elders saying that they were very excited to hear about another Aglaeca member since they were a very small family.

Soon enough they were flying through the trees until they arrived at a stone archway were they landed.

"Who goes there?" asked a male voice.

"I am Layla of Aefentid and this is Harry Potter. I am to bring him to the Elders." She said.

"You may pass." The voice said.

Harry fallowed Layla as they walked through and suddenly everything changed. The dark and gloomy forest was now gone and replaced with a beautiful village filled with buildings, streets, but most of all people. The streets were all flat with stones while some buildings were made from inside the trees and other from stones. It was all beautiful.

To say he felt out of place was on understatement. Everybody had silver blond hair while he had midnight black hair. Most people looked at him with curiosity as they past yet he didn't show his uneasiness.

"I suppose it would be weird for you after all surrounded by a population of blond people you would be very noticeable." Layla said making Harry laugh.

"Yeah I suppose I would be very noticeable." He said grinning.

"Well to tell you the truth many of the people here will be quite interested in meeting you." she said. "You are not only an Aglaeca member with black hair but you also come from outside the forest." She said. "Many people will want to hear what it is like out there and how things have changed over the years. Not many people leave the forest and I am the first in many years to actually do so." She told him.

"I see." Harry said nodding his head.

"Oh I wanted to tell you about the elders." She said jumping. "Lets start; the elders are the oldest members of each family." she started. "The Elder for Eralion is Christopher, Lord Christopher. Then we have the Elder of Emarose, Athena, Lady Athena." She started. "We then have the Elder of Devona, Angela, Lady Angela. After Lady Angela we have Lord Demeter the Lord of Abrecan." She continued making sure he was still fallowing. "After that we have Lord of Aefentid, Henry then we have Lady Summer, the Elder of Amecally." She said. "Now for your Elder, it's Lady Anastasia." She finished. "You got it?" she asked.

"Yeah I do." He said nodding his head.

"Great because we've arrived." She said causing Harry's attention to go to the building in front of them. The building was made of white stone and seemed to be like a temple.

"This is were the meeting between all elders take place and were the meeting of the council used to take place as well until we went into seclusion over two thousand years ago." Layla told him.

"It's beautiful." Harry said.

"Lady Anastasia said the same." She said giggling.

Soon they walked into the temple like building where they were met with a set of guards who gave them a node. Fallowing Layla Harry was amassed by the sight of the inside. Even though it didn't look like there were a lot of windows from the outside it was extremely bright with sunlight inside. Finally they arrived at a set of large double doors.

When the doors opened they both walked in. Harry looked around the room with out moving his head to much. It was grand, with high ceilings and marble flooring. There were drapes on each side of windows and beautiful clear light filled the room. At the far of the room sat seven people, three men and four women. As they arrived at the foot of the stairs Layla went onto one knee and Harry fallowed.

"Please rise young ones." A woman said and they did so giving Harry the opportunity to see what the seven elders looked like.

"Well Mister Harry Potter welcome to our village, I must say with Alchemus came to us and told us about you, we didn't know what to think." A young woman said, in a soft musical voice. "I am Anastasia, Lady of the Aglaeca Family." she said.

Harry looked her over. She was tall but petit for an older woman. Still none of them looked old. Lady Anastasia had beautiful pure white hair, which looked a lot like snow. It was pulled back and healed in place by a yellow gold circlet with multiple swirls and a red tear drop ruby. Her eyes were beautiful silver and she wore a beautiful white gown with a gold trim. On her hip was a gold chain with a delicate gold sword dangling from it.

In simple words she was very beautiful and elegant, almost like a queen.

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Anastasia." He said bowing again.

"Thank you Layla you may leave." She said, giving the girl a nod.

With a bow Layla left leaving Harry with the others. Harry was able to observe them all like he had done to Lady Anastasia.

"Please Harry, if I may call you Harry sit down we must speak with you about a few things." she said smiling.

"Thank you my Lady and yes I actually prefer being called Harry." he said taking a seat.

"Now Harry, we understand that we have not had contact with the outside world for a very long time." She started. "Could you possibly tell us what is now happening?" she asked.

"War is happening my Lady, between wizards of pureblood and wizards of haft blood and muggleborn statue. Some Pureblood's do not think that Haft blood's and muggleborns should be apart of the wizarding world and think that torturing muggle's is a fun past time." He told her. "Some people appose them and are fighting them." He continued.

"What do this people call themselves?" Lady Anastasia asked.

"Lord Voldemort and his followers are Death Eaters." He answered.

"Do you fight?" she asked. "After all you are so young and amongst are people you are considered a child." She said.

"I do fight Madam. I am one of the main fighters and one that will eventually have to kill Voldemort." he told her.

"I see." She said.

"Harry Potter, may we ask how you come to find your wings?" one man asked.

"I found out about my red wings during a battle with the Death Eaters, I had been fighting against three Death Eaters I think, when I heard my mothers scream and then saw her fall to the ground. I tried to get to her but was encased in chains." He started. "I felt my magic expend and then my wings flew from my back breaking the chains." He finished.

"I see that is a very normal way for an Aglaeca member to find their wings. For the Aglaeca to find their wings, they must normally be in battle and under extreme pressure, as you were." The man said nodding his head.

as the meeting continued Harry told them more about the outside, finally he was dismissed but Lady Anastasia suggested that he stay the night as it was quite late. He accepted and soon she led him to a guest house that they used for guest over seven thousand years ago. Arriving in a house Harry found that his room was built inside a huge old tree. The inside was quite spacious and very beautiful. The flour was wood, while the bed that was sunk in and round seemed to be very comfortable. There was a bathroom in another section and a set of stairs that lead to a sitting area and writing area.

"I hope you find these rooms to your liking Harry. Tomorrow somebody will come and gather you so that we may eat together, I find your company very interesting as you come from outside the village and I do not get the chance to speak with people such as yourself very often, I think the last one was a young boy by the name of Godric." She told him smiling.

"Of course my Lady." He said bowing.

"Then have a goodnight." She whispered, leaving.

Looking around the room Harry took a deep breath and took his robs and other articles of clothing of, leaving him in his boxers and a muscle shirt. Getting in bed he pulled the sheets up to his waist and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

…

Morning came early and Harry woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the leaf's moving slightly. Getting up he went to the bathroom and washed up then looked for his clothe, finding them neatly folded on the table. Going over he found that they had been washed and fixed. Shaking his head he put them on and made sure he was all good. Only minutes after he finished Layla walked in making him smile.

"How was your fight night in the Village." She asked as they walked.

"It was good, I slept great." He answered grinning.

"I am happy to hear It." she said. "I was shocked when Lady Anastasia asked me to bring you to her in the morning for breakfast. Normally visitors from other villages don't get invited to eat with her.

"Really, well she said that she found it interesting to hear about outside the village." He told her.

"Well she has always been fascinated with the outside world." Layla said laughing softly. Soon they arrived in front of a beautiful tree house, for that was what it was, a house built inside the tree.

"I hope to see you again Harry Potter." She said bowing then leaving. Harry knocked at the door and then waited. After a few minutes Lady Anastasia answered smiling brightly.

"I hope you slept well Harry." she said leading him inside.

"Very well my Lady, the bed was extremely comfortable." He told her fallowing behind her.

"Very happy to hear that, now Harry I did not only ask you here to eat but to discuse with you something. I spoke with the other Elders and we have decided that when the last battle comes between yourself and Voldemort happens, you will call onto us and we will come. You are one of us and we shall help especially the Algaeca clan. We help our own. He only thing I ask, is for you to visit more often and perhaps bring a friend then next time. To hear stories from your 'world' does indeed thrill me." She said.

"I am honoured my Lady, but I have to worn you, the Wizarding world is not very accepting of people with creature blood." He told her.

"We do not care, we have remained hidden from them for all this years and they will not be able to enter our villages." She said smiling.

"Then I would be very honoured to call onto your help and to visit the village more often." He said smiling.

After a great breakfast, Harry returned to Hogwarts making sure to stay hidden from view. When he arrived he was jumped on with questions by Chrissie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chrissie waited for Harry to return. He had been gone all night and she was getting worried, Amethyst was also worried because she couldn't get a hold of Harry by phone. Yet as the morning arrived Chrissie was surprised by the sight of Harry flying into the room a smile on his face.

"Were have you been!" she screamed getting to her feat.

"I was asked to stay the night because it was so late." He told her.

"Amethyst has been trying to phone you, you should call her so that she stops worrying and before she comes barging down here to kill you herself." she said rolling her eyes.

"Right." Harry said with a gulp.

Taking his phone he turned it on and then dialled his girlfriend's number. After a few minutes she answered glaring at him.

"Were have you been?" she asked.

"Sorry love, I've been in the forest and didn't want to be impolite to the Lunarians." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Well alright, how did it go?" she asked making him laugh.

"It was very well, I met the Elder of my clan, Lady Anastasia." He told them then he started to tell them about his time in the village and how they were different then them, then he told them about their agreement in helping them fight Voldemort when the time was right.

By the end of it both Chrissie and Amethyst were shocked and Harry was smiling then they heard noise from behind the door.

"Its Friday Poppy I want to see my son now!" screamed Lily Potter making them all gulp.

In little to no time Harry had changed out of his clothes into hospital clothes and Chrissie brought it all away with her as she left. Harry jumped into the bed telling Amethyst that he loved her and then turned the phone of. He had just settled in bed with a book when the door opened and Poppy let the Marauders in. When his mother saw him she burst into tears and ran over making him jump. In an instant he was being hugged by his mother who was crying into his shoulder.

"Hi Mom." He whispered hugging her back.

"Oh my baby, how do you feel, I am so sorry I could not be there for you during this week, I really wanted to." she whispered making him smile.

"It's ok Mom really and I feel better then before." He said kissing her chick and grinning, it felt really good having a family.

…

"My apologies for how long this meeting has taken to organise." The Headmaster said to his Order of the Phoenix. "I am afraid this week has been quite busy, now why don't we start." He said. "First thing's first the battle that took place at the beginning of the week." He said.

"Voldemort wasn't their Albus." Lily Potter said smiling.

"Ah yes I noticed as well, it is quite disturbing though, Voldemort has been at almost all battles to not show at this one means he has something planed.

"Flame." Sirius said making everybody look at him. "He grew wings, and broke magical restraints." He continued. "And I don't know why he would be so angry about Lily falling but apparently he has a connection then he just left his mask." He said shaking his head.

"Do you have his mask Lily?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes I do." She said taking a packet of black clothes put it on the table and then opened it showing Flames mask that was glowing slightly in the barely illuminated room.

"It is quite beautiful." Somebody whispered.

"Yes but it's damaged." Snape said looking at the mask closely.

Everybody else looked and saw that it was indeed damaged; a corner of the glowing mask was broken of and had burn marks around it. There were also a few cracks in it.

"I suppose that's why he said he wouldn't need it anymore." The Headmaster said.

…

As the end of the year started to arrive, the students started to get more excited. Their nerves were for different reasons, one, the end of the year exams were coming and that meant for the fifth and seventh graders that they had to take their OWL's and NEWT's. Two Gryffindor was in the lead for the house cup and was also going to face of against Slytherin for the Quidditch cup meaning the quidditch players were all nervous about the match. Three, some of the professor's were nervous as Voldemort and his Death Eaters hadn't attacked since the last attack that involved the injury of Lily Potter.

As the last quidditch match of the season came around the Gryffindor's were nervous. This year's team was a great team, Chrissie Blair as one of the Chasers with Angelina and Katie while the beaters were Fred and George, keeper was Ronald Weasley and the Seeker was Harry Potter. Nobody could deny that this year's team was a great team.

They were all ready and for the first time in the year Harry was holding his own broom, the Flaming pride while Chrissie would be riding her own customer broom. Now they were just waiting to be announced. Suddenly, over the sound of the cheering crowed, the voice of the announcer could be heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Quidditch cup finale, I am your announcer and let's get started first of the Slytherin team!" the announcer shouted.

They heard some cheering as the Slytherin's flew out then waited tensely for their own announcement.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen the brave Gryffindor's!" the announcer shouted and in one swift movement they mounted their brooms and flew up into the air.

The cheers of the crowed encased them in their excitement causing all their nervousness to melt away. As they took their place the captain waived his hand making Hooch glare at him.

"I don't recognize the broom Potter has!" he shouted making Malfow smirk.

"That's because it's a custom broom!" Harry retorted making him glare.

"That can't be allowed!" he shouted making Hooch smirk.

"I authorised it along with other people, it is an authorised broom." she said making the Slytherin growl.

"Don't growl mate, a lion growls a snake hisses!" Harry shouted making him glare at him and Harry laugh softly along with his team.

"Alright I want a clean fight understood Potter." She said aiming at him.

"Madam Hooch I'm offended I anything but mean during this matches." He said making her shake her head.

"Be nice." She hissed making him smile evilly.

"If you insist." He said making her growl.

"Alright let the games begin!" she shouted releasing the balls and then the golden snitch making everybody start to fly.

The game became intense the minute it started adding the snide comment Harry made well lets just say the Slytherin's wanted to pound Harry into the ground. Still with the added speed of his broom Harry wasn't even touched by the Slytherin's little alone Draco Malfow on his Nimbus.

"Katie passes the Quaffle to Chrissie! Merlin's beards the Gryffindor Chasers have been on fire this year just look at their form and their ability, perfect! Merlin's beard! Look at Chrissie's abilities on that custom broom of hers…Score! Chrissie Blair scored for Gryffindor!" the announcer cheered making Harry grin. Suddenly he heard something.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor! Go! Go!" shouted the Gryffindor's while the other houses were divided between the Gryffindor and Slytherin's.

Grinning Harry returned to the game and watched as his team scored over and over again. Nobody could say that Gryffindor's were lazy. They were hard working especially in the sport they all loved. Looking around he grinned and with his upper body strength pulled himself on top of his broom so that he was standing on it like a snowboard. He heard cheers from Gryffindor and made sure the spells were all locked in then flew of. Suddenly he saw the snitch and in one speedy movement he chassed after it. He felt Malfow fallowing but speed up. He distinctly heard Chrissie score again but he didn't care. With one roll he came to a sharp stop and raised his hand in the air holding a snitch and making the Gryffindor's cheer. Suddenly the entire Quidditch team talked him and he laughed as they all cheered.

"Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins! The final score 550 to 200!" the announcer screamed over the cheering.

Harry got one look at the teacher's stands and saw Minerva cheering as well as the marauders. Smirking he let the quidditch team pull him down and spotted Oliver Wood racing over to them.

"Oliver what the hell are you doing here!" Harry shouted making Oliver grin.

"I came to watch and I am glade I did, you guys did great!" he cheered making them cheer. "So you're the new Chaser." He said looking at Chrissie who grinned back.

"Nice to meet you the names Chrissie, Chrissie Blair." She told him.

"You not from England." He said.

"Nope she's an American in an English school." Harry said grinning at her and making the team laugh.

"We should get washed and changed before the party, I'm sure you're welcome to attend the party Oliver." Katie said making him grin.

"Be glade to." he said.

After a short shower they all raced to Gryffindor where they partied until two in the morning. After that everybody was knocked out. Harry and Chrissie had each made it to their dorm and had gone to bed each exhausted but happy.

…

The next day came and everybody seemed to equally cheerful well almost everybody. That morning McGonagall has come and had come to the Gryffindor fifth years and told them that a study group would be formed and made mandatory for all fifth year Gryffindor's. It would be a tutoring group so that they could study and help each other for the OWL's. Let's just say most of the Gryffindor fifth years were extremely not happy and most knew who had asked for this 'club'. When McGonagall has left Chrissie has turned on Hermione and Harry actually had to restrain her form jumping on the girl.

…

The Order of the Phoenix had all gathered for another meeting. They were all around the table waiting for the Headmaster to arrive; when he finally did the meeting got started.

"Welcome everybody to this meeting to begin Severus, has Voldemort said anything about another attack?" the Headmaster asked the sneering Potion master.

"He has not told anybody to my knowledge but you know I am not in his inner circle Albus. I do get hints though, he seems much too happy to not be planning something." Snape answered making the Headmaster sigh.

"We need to prepare ourselves I fear that Voldemort will attack Hogwarts as he does every year." He said. "Our highest priority is to keep the students safe." He said.

"What about Potter he always seems to get into the battles of the end of the year?" Snape ask, making Lily pale.

"We will have to make sure that doesn't happen. Hopefully we can seal the common rooms so that Death Eaters cannot enter them and the students cannot leave the common room." The Headmaster answered.

"Albus you've forgotten what if there are Death Eaters children, I do not but it past Voldemort to take on teenagers so that he can attack from the inside as well." James said making everybody sigh.

"I agree James and as of yet I have not figured any solution hopeful I will get one soon." He said making everybody sigh again. "Now there is also the matter of other patrols." He continued.

Meanwhile as this was happening so was a meeting of the Ice Griffin's. Both Chrissie and Harry were in Merlin's office with Merlin and Arthur giving suggestions.

"Alright so we are all prepared for attacks that might happen at any time." Harry said looking at all of them thanks to the cell phones.

"Yeah, we are all prepared to even skip school for attacks." Amethyst said making most of the team cheer and Harry laugh.

"The wards will of course tell you if Voldemort and his followers are here, they will also tell the Headmaster." Arthur said. "They are one of the only wards that were duplicated to match Avalon's set. Because, as you know, the Avalon wards are shielded and not active until the Hogwarts wards break and an heir activates the Avalon wards." He said. "In doing that you are also revealing the true identity of Hogwarts and so the castle's appearance will be changed." He said making everybody look at him. "Since the founders didn't want Avalon to be recognized by its appearance, they put glamour like wards into affect. These wards would only break if the heir commanded It." he continued.

"What other wards can we us?" Harry asked Arthur making the man grin.

"We put a set of wards that, with your command, send all harmful people inside the school to holding rooms in Avalon's secret hall." He said. "They are active and by harmful it means that intend harm to anybody in this castle. It will not take people who intend to protect somebody so basically, they take away anybody who has a sworn allegiance to the Dark and that want to do as they do to others." He explained.

"That solves our problem of the Death Eater children." Chrissie said.

"Yes it does." Harry said smiling. "Next what will we do at the end, do we keep our identities hidden or do we reveal them?" he asked.

"Let things be what they are meant to be." Christopher answered and everybody agreed.

"Alright then who will contact Professor White, Hawk and Shadow?" he asked.

"We can." Christopher, Michelle and Andrew said together.

"Great then I think that's it." Harry said. "Stay on alert I have a feeling something will happen soon." He continued.

"Great!" they all cheered.

…

Walking over to the Marauders chambers Harry was slightly suspicious as to why he was asked to go. After all he hadn't don't anything wrong, well that they knew of and he was really sure he hadn't mist anything. He hoped they weren't made but would soon find out as he arrived. Giving the password he walked in and was welcomed by his mom who hugged him.

"Hi mom." He said laughing softy and hugging back.

"Oh my baby boy." she whispered making him roll his eyes.

"Lily your going to chock him come on lets sit so we can talk." His father said. Lily pulled away and pouted but lead him to the sofa were they sat down.

"Alright so eh why was I asked here, I mean I didn't do anything wrong." He said rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

"Don't worry kiddo we just want to talk I mean with all the busyness of this year we haven't really been able to tell you about your family." His father answered making him sit up even straighter. "Lily and I thought that it would be the perfect start to tell you about your grandparents." He continued making Harry grin.

"I will start." Lily said taking a deep breath and then started. "Your grandparents were amassing people, my mom was called Rose and my father was called Harold." She said. "They each loved life and loved both myself and my sister. Dad was a biasness man while mom owned a flower shop." She continued making Harry smile.

As she continued to tell Harry about his maternal grandparents everybody else listened yet as they arrived at Lily's seventh year Harry found out why he hadn't known his grandparents.

"During my seventh year they were both killed by Voldemort." she whispered making Harry tense, anger bowling in him. "We named you after my father because we were told that he had gone down protecting my mother." She said making Harry smile.

Soon his father started to tell him about his own parents giving Lily time to compose herself.

"My parents, were both old, that's why I am an only child." He started. "They were called Elisabeth and Henry Potter. My father was a good politician and was actually Ministry of Magic. He was killed by Voldemort as well with my mother during my six year leading me to being emancipated." He said. "They were very good people Harry, loved life and protected others. My father was a great prankster when he was younger and that's were I got my pranking side." he said. "My mother though loved to cook and paint. She was a great artist and a great cook." He said liking his lips.

As the time went by so did stories. Harry absorbed everything that they told him about his grandparents and when they finished he was even more determined to kill Voldemort for what he had torn away from his life. He had also learned that his father's parents each had a portrait in the Potter family vault but that his father hadn't woken them up since he hadn't wanted the portrait's to be damaged.

When Harry left the marauders room Harry was extremely determined yet that all went away when he realised that that night after diner was the first OWL study session. Grumbling to himself Harry went to Gryffindor and got his things then, with Chrissie, walked to the class room McGonagall was letting them us for their session.

Arriving Harry dumped his things on the ground took a book and transfigured the wooden chair into a squashy arm chair. He sat down and soon started to read while Hermione glared.

"Harry this is a study session." She said.

"I am studying Hermione so leave me alone; you wanted to do this not me." He told her making her huff. Chrissie laughed though and changed her own chair into a large stuffy chair with a pillow and curled up for a nap making Hermione turn purple with anger.

As the study session went on Neville seemed to be the only brave soul to ask Harry for help in Defence. Harry helped him though making Neville smile. When the session ended Harry and Chrissie practically ran out of the room before Hermione could start to rant on them.

Arriving at the common room Harry decided to take an early night and went to bed. He changed into some clothes and then climbed into bed. Chrissie had thought the same thing and soon they were both asleep.

Two AM hit and the castle was as calm and as peaceful as any other night right up until Harry Potter shot up in bed eyes wide. The Headmaster had also shot up as well. The wards had been activated and it was very clear that it was Voldemort and his Death Eater's that were attacking.

**Author note: **

Alright people this story is coming to an end, only a few more chapters to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cursing everything to do with Voldemort and Voldemort himself, Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his phone. Thinking fast he pressed the call all button and waited impatiently while taping his foot on the ground. Finally everybody answered.

"Hope you guys are ready." He said making sure to be quite so that he didn't wake up his room mates, although with the way Ron was snoring he didn't think anything but his lion form could wake him.

"Why?" Christopher asked making him smirk.

"Well nothing much just that Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacking and you need to get here now." He said then winced when everybody shouted.

"WHAT!!!" "At this hour it's like 2 am in your part of the world!" I'll kill that fucker!" "I had a test today!"

"People, people just get down here; we need to get in position as fast as possible and sorry about who ever is going to miss a test." He told them rolling his eyes.

"Got it Captain." They all said making him roll his eyes again.

"Don't call me Captain." He growled making them laugh.

Closing his phone he ran his hand through his hair.

"I hate Voldemort, I hate Death Eaters but most of all I hate that they have to attack at two fucking am. Why could he have a sense of sensibility? Like attacking at five in the morning." he muttered to himself shaking his head.

Then as fast as he could, he started to get changed into his battle clothes. Black pants with Black dragon hid boots, black t-shirt with his black unicorn hair robs over it and his black gloves. After that he put his holster on and reached for his new mask. Putting it on, he then stood up strait and closed his eyes. Concentrating he told the wards to send the student's that sided with the dark to the holding chambers. He felt a shift and realised that the wards had done what he had asked and turned, leaving the room. As he ran down the stairs he sent Prongs of the tell Lady Anastasia about the attack. Arriving in the common room he was met with the sight of Chrissie waiting for him.

Chrissie herself was dressed in Black pants with a black long sleeved shirt, black rob and black dragon hid boots. In her hands were her gloves and mask while her hair was pulled up so that it wouldn't get in the way and so that it was easier to hide behind her hood.

When she spotted him she gave him a grim smile then put her mask her gloves on. Giving her a smirk they went to the entrance hall. As they were about to walk out they found that they couldn't open the door or more accurately, the portrait would open. Trying to push it open they both growled when they found that it couldn't even be moved.

"Fucking shit!" Harry swore making Chrissie look at him oddly. "Dumbledore sealed the common rooms we can't leave by the front door." He said running a hand through his hair again. "Plus I can't undo that since he activated the wards, probably wanting to stop me from fighting in this battle." He said feeling the urge to punch something's then he smirked. "But that wont stop us from getting out." He told her making her look at him with a questioning look. "We will be using the mirrors to our advantage." He said making her blush.

"I had completely forgotten about that." she muttered making him grin.

Making their way to the nearest mirror they both melted into it and soon were walking through the mirrors looking for a good place to get out. Finally they found the perfect mirror on the first floor not far from the Entrance hall. Getting out of the mirrors they went to the door and opened the door. They looked on each side and then started to run towards the entrance hall making sure to silence their feet and pull their hoods up as they went. When they arrived at the entrance hall they both cursed softly and jumped to different sides. Standing just outside the entrance hall was the Order of the Phoenix.

Taking his phone out, Harry showed Chrissie what he was doing then wrote something down. At that point he really loved his cell phone and thought about writing a letter to who ever came up with the brilliant idea of making them magical. After all it was saving their asses and he really did love his phone.

_We can't speak, they will hear us. What do we do?_ He wrote then sent it and waited for an answer.

W_hat about a secret passageway is their one near by, you know them better then I do._ Chrissie answered making him think, finally finding the answer to the solution he started to message back.

_There is one, windows, with my wings I can get us out onto the grounds so that they don't see us. _He answered her smirking and thanking Merlin for his wings.

_That's perfect let's do it. _She answered and he could practically see her grin.

Nodding to each other, they started to run away from the entrance hall and towards a window that would be far enough from the entrance hall. Arriving at the perfect window Harry unleashed his wings and took Chrissie into his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck out of reflex then he jumped onto the window sill and jumped out. His wings caught the wind and soon he glided down to the grounds. Once they landed he placed Chrissie down then they started to run towards their positions. In little to no time Harry took flight once more, this time alone. He flew to the entrance hall were he perched onto the roof and hid in the shadows acting like a gargoyle.

From his position, Harry was able to see everything that was happening. The Order members were all in position in front of the entrance hall, in front of the group was the Headmaster, along with the Marauders, Minerva, Snape and Moody. He then noticed that his team had also arrived and also took their positions. As he sat there he listened in on what they were saying.

"Albus all common rooms are sealed." Minerva said.

"Good let us hope that no student was out and about tonight." He said but Harry knew he meant him.

"Albus do you think the mysterious fighters will come tonight?" somebody he didn't recognize asked.

"Yes I do think they will come I am actually hoping they will. I fear tonight will be a very difficult battle." He said making some Order members gulp.

Hoping that the Lunarians would arrive soon, Harry was about to jump down when suddenly he felt a light gush of wind and turned to see Lady Anastasia beside him.

"My Lady, very happy to see that you could make It so fast." he whispered softly.

"It was no trouble Harry, I came as fast as I could. The rest of the village fighters are on their way as well." she whispered back and Harry finally noticed that Lady Anastasia was different.

She wasn't wearing her long robs but a black full body suit that he thought was made of Black Unicorn hair with white unicorn hair that made the rest of the things. A belt that held her sword and her hair was pulled up into a high peony tail and held in place by a leather strap. Attached to it was a gold clasp with a set of feathers. Her appearance screamed dangerous elegance.

"So this is the Order of the Phoenix." She said looking at the people. "I must assume that the people hiding are your people." She whispered looking around at his team mates.

"Yes my lady, my team is in full position and ready for battle." He answered in a soft whisper.

"Glade to hear it, what are you expecting for this battle?" she asked turning her attention to him.

"Voldemort always attacks at the end of the year, first year was the philosopher stone, second was the basilisk, third well that was Wormtail, fourth was the tournament and death of a good friend." He told her. "This year I doubt will be different." He said.

"Well then I must assume you expect Voldemort to come." She whispered frowning softly.

"Yes my Lady." He said. "I will fight him; it is time that his reign of terror ends. He will not torture or kill another living being ever again, if I have something to do with It." he said determination in his eyes.

"I have full confidences in you." she whispered.

Suddenly commotion from the Order made them concentrate and that's when they saw them. Death Eaters, probably a good two hundred of them, were coming their way. Grinning evilly Harry gave Lady Anastasia a salute then turned into his Royal Flame lion form making her gasp. In one great jump he landed in front of the Order and Pyros, his familiar, joined him. Looking at each other, they both nodded then turned to the approaching Death Eaters. When they found they were close enough they did something that Harry loved. As one they let a mighty roar leave them causing the birds in the trees of the forbidden forest to fly up into the air and the people behind them shriek with fear.

"Pyros!" his mother shrieked, making people look at her.

"How do you know which one is which?" somebody asked making Harry roll his eyes. They were asking about that when they were about to fight Death Eaters, idiots.

"Pyros' fur is lighter then the other one plus Pyros isn't as grown as the other one." his mother answered and the annoyance in her voice made it sound like she agreed with him.

Harry noticed that the Death Eaters were closer and with great speed he jumped into action, running towards them, sending balls of fire as he did so. Nobody would take Hogwarts, nobody and he would make sure of that.

Soon battle started and the order joined in with the Ice Griffin's. Harry fought in his animagus form using his fire abilities to his advantage. He also used his claws, horn and jaw to his advantage. Death Eaters didn't seem too eager to fight him but he didn't give them the chance to refuse as he fought them anyway. Still as he fought he made sure to keep on open eye for Voldemort but up to date he hadn't seen him. Maybe he would get a good luck and not have to face him for a little longer.

…

Inside Hogwarts, most students had been either woken up by the roar or by their friend who had been woken up by the roar. Who ever had a view from a window were watching the happenings of outside cheering the light on.

Hermione and Ron were both together but both were wondering were Harry was making them worry.

"Do you think his outside fighting in that?" Ron asked her making her pale.

"No, no he was just out walking around like he always does." She whispered shaking her head.

"Mione this is Harry we are talking about." Ron said making her burst into tears.

"Please, oh please let him be safe." She whispered hugged Ron who hugged her back.

"Please mate, come back to us." Ron whispered rocking the sobbing Hermione.

…

The battle was getting ruff as it continued still Harry noticed that Aurors had arrived and were now helping to fight against the Death Eaters. He even noticed that some American Aurors were helping out. Then he heard the something that made his heart ach. Bag pipes played with such emotion it had affected everybody that had a heart A.K.A everybody from the light. Suddenly as one Lunarians started fly out of the forbidden forest making him smirk inside. He saw that most of the Death Eaters were frightened by the appearance of the Lunarians and even more once they started to fight. It was quite obvious that the Lunarians were quite capable of fighting in the battle.

Battle continued and he knew that he had taken Malfow Senor down, which made him extremely happy inside. He had also taken a few others down and was making his way threw more that is until he felt a shift in the wards, a dangerous shift. His eyes widen as he recognized the shift as a weakening of the wards. Cursing his luck he started to make his way back to the castle.

His feat pounded onto the ground as he ran, his heartbeat sounding in his ears like a thunderstorm yet his mind was jumping to many conclusions as to why the wards were falling. As he ran he turned back into his human form and attacked Death eaters on his way. Arriving back at the castle he stood beside Dumbledore and noticed that he looked pale. That told him that the guy was worried for the wards.

As he helped the Headmaster push the Death Eaters from the entrance hall he saw that some people were trying to put the wards back up. He knew that it had a small possibility of working but with his luck tonight, it probably wouldn't. This made him think of possibilities.

Cursing his luck Harry fought back but in his head he was having a huge debate. There were really only two options to this problem. One let the wards fall on there own and put the students inside the building at risk, which was an option that he didn't want to take. Therefore, that left option two, shatter the wards, causing not only the activation of the Avalon wards but the revelation of the true Hogwarts or as it should be known after this battle, Avalon. Then suddenly Arthur's voice filled his head.

_Take hold of Excalibur and break the wards of Hogwarts. Protect the people of Hogwarts Harry. Rise Avalon to its power once again._

Closing his eyes he growled in frustration. He really didn't have a choice on the matter it was either, put students in danger or protect students and he really didn't want to endanger anybody else. So shoving his wand into his pocket he was about to started when he heard screams and opened his eyes to see Voldemort standing there laughing. His mind made up he turned to the Headmaster a look of determination on his face.

"Headmaster I have a plan but you have to keep fighting them of, and trust Me." he said making the Headmaster smile.

"I trust you Flame." He said.

"Funny." Harry whispered then raised his arm into the air and concentrated. "Excalibur hear my plea as Protector of Avalon's I summon you!" he shouted making everybody freeze and turn to look at him in shock.

Suddenly out of thin air just like magic, a beautiful sword appeared in his hand. The sword was long and thin resembling Gryffindor's sword quite a bit but the jewels were blue sapphires while the blade itself seemed to be made from Diamond. It also had its name carved into the center and filled in with blue sapphire. He took a minute to look it over then started again.

"Now Excalibur, free your kingdom!" he shouted. "Shatter the wards of Hogwarts and Free Avalon!" he shouted swinging the stunning sword at the wards.

As the blade made contact with the wards, they glowed with magic. Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds but just as Professor White, Shadow and Hawk arrived they shattered sending blast of magic towards the battle and knocking Death Eaters down and making Voldemort stumble back. Suddenly as one the castle's appearance started to change. First the stones all turned from dark and gloomy stones to a beautiful white gleaming stones that seemed to shine with magic and power. The once bland and gothic like windows changed to stunning clear windows or stain glass windows. Towers that weren't there before hand had soon appeared and the astronomy tower was no longer the tallest tower. The castle seemed to glow with power and Harry could only imagine what the inside looked like. Suddenly the Avalon wards activated making him take a few steps back as magic came blasting towards everybody. The century year old wards were as powerful as any he had ever sensed and since they had been dormant for so long they had gathered a lot of strengths.

"Well Headmaster what do you think of my plan." He asked the old man, turning to him and smirking.

What he saw made him want to laugh, Albus Dumbledore, the famous champion of light was looking at him as if he was an alien. Shaking his head he turned to see Voldemort slightly greener then usual. Smirking he pulled his wand out of his pocket and sent the first spell. With that the battle continued once more and he started his duel with Voldemort.

"So Tom do you like what I did with the place, the icon of light is actually Avalon!" he shouted laughing.

Arthur note:

People don't kill me…Shit no firing guns please I want to graduate High school! Now for the explanation to another cliffy well I am trying to pull this story as long as I can since many people don't want it to end. Sorry for the cliff hangers but they seem to be the only way to stretch the story. Also thanks for all the amassing reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You wont win Tom I will kill you!" Harry shouted making the Snake faced Dark Lord laugh.

"You will never kill me boy!" Voldemort shouted sending a killing curse. "I am the darkest Dark Lord to walk this world!" he continued making Harry smirk.

As Harry said this Dumbledore tried to step in-between him and Voldemort but Harry pushed him away.

"No Dumbledore, I fight Voldemort you fight the Death Eaters!" He shouted.

"But Flame you…" the Headmaster shouted yet Harry had already erected a set of wards around himself and Voldemort to stop the interference of Dumbledore and others.

"No Dumbledore, I fight him." He whispered giving Voldemort a glare.

"Why don't you let Dumbledore fight me boy, I am much too powerful for you." Voldemort said laughing.

"No Voldemort you are not to powerful for me, you are a coward!" Harry shouted back. "Killing innocent muggles who can't even defend themselves against you is pathetic. You attack the helpless yet fear the ones that fight back!" He shouted smirking. "You attack the people who are to afraid of you to fight back! But guess what I am not afraid of you Tom Riddle!" he shouted sending a high-powered cutting curse to Voldemort. "I will never be afraid of you Tom you know why?" he asked. "Because you have never managed to kill me!" he shouted with a smirk. "A teenage boy, you can't even kill a teenage boy little alone a little baby boy!" he said laughing and side stepping a spell Voldemort shot at him.

"Shut up boy!" He screamed anger bowling in his eyes.

"Oh did I hit a nerve Tom!" he mocked smiling evilly. "Did not killing a little baby boy hurt your pride." He said in a baby voice making Voldemort scream in fury.

"Go to Hell Flame!" He screamed sending three killing curses his way. Harry was able to avoid them and send his own spell.

"Flaming Salamander!" A hug flaming dragon erupted from his wand and went strait for Voldemort. The snake face dark lord was able to dodge it but not completely and his arm was burned.

"I will kill you Flame mark my words!" he hissed and soon battle continued between the two.

On the other side of the wards, Dumbledore watched the battle with growing horror. Flame would die tonight, Harry was the only one able to kill Voldemort, and the Prophecy said it. Only the one Voldemort mark is able to kill him. As he thought about that, his mind turned to Hogwarts. How did he not know about this? How could he not know that Hogwarts was Avalon? It was just unbelievable. How did it happen, did the founders themselves know that they had created their school in Avalon. Suddenly a killing curse whizzed past him and he jumped into action once more.

In other places of the battle, other people were also thinking similar thoughts.

As she fought a Death Eater, she could not stop but think about the revelation that Hogwarts was Avalon.

'How nobody knew about this was unbelievable. It looks so different then what she ever thought it would look like and those wards. She even felt the power of the wards. Amassing power, nothing could possibly bring those wards down.' She thought taking the Death Eater down with a cutting curse and moving on.

"Oh Harry please be safe in Gryffindor common room, please be safe." She whispered. Soon she was joined by one of the mysterious fighters and they started to fight back to back.

…

'Holly shit; he never thought that Hogwarts could possibly be Avalon after the entire castle had been rumored to be filled with light and much bigger then Hogwarts. Now he knew why both castles had been so different. Wards had stopped people from seeing what Hogwarts truly looked like. Plus the power of the wards, it was unbelievable how strong they were.' James thought as he fought of two Death Eater who didn't seemed to get the hint and back down. "Well enlist your safe Harry." He muttered sending a new spell to the Death Eater and taking him down.

Suddenly he was joined by one of Harry's summer Professor's, Professor Hawk, and they started to fight Death Eaters together.

…

'To think that Avalon, the castle of light, had been right under their noses all this time and that nobody had figured it out. It was too unbelievable. Plus the wards around that castle were so powerful he was surprised that they weren't glowing with power.' Remus Thought as he fought of a Death Eater.

"Die werewolf!" shouted the man sending a silver needle his way. Remus dodged it and sent his own spell killing the man. With out even thinking he moved on to the next Death Eater.

However, as something was about to make contact with his back Remus was very happy to see one of Harry's Professor's appear and block it. Professor White had joined him in battle. Smirking to each other, they started to fight.

…

'Well fuck, who would have thought that Hogwarts was Avalon. He would have liked to know that little piece of information before this battle started.' Sirius thought as he battles the Death Eater in front of him.

"I'll kill you Sirius Black!" shouted the idiot Death Eater yet in one spell, Sirius had killed him and had moved on to the next. He wasn't screwing around this time.

He hadn't seen it in time, a killing curse coming his way. Yet he was talked out of the way by somebody who then revealed herself to be one of Harry's summer Professor's, Professor Shadow.

"Need help?" she asked smirking.

"Glade to accept any that comes." He answered grinning back and soon they were fighting side by side all the while keeping an eye open for each other.

…

Inside Hogwarts, the Gryffindor's were all reacting quite differently to the change in Hogwarts. Most had screamed at the change but had soon realized that nothing was wrong and that they had a better view of what was happening thanks to the bigger windows. Still some were able to look around and notice that changes in the common room.

It seemed bigger and the ground was dark stone while the walls were covered in beautiful gold and red paint and old crown molding. Each window had gold and red curtains on each side while the furniture was all bigger, cleaner and extremely old look but still nice. Their was a fire place in the corner but it was made of beautiful stone. There were also paintings on all the walls but one over the mantle made them gasp.

The painting was extremely big and tall making it actually sized. The frame was old and gold with lots of detail while the painting inside the frame was a master piece. The background was red with golden curtains while sitting in a chair was a tall broad man with long dark red hair pulled into a peony tail and worm brown eyes. He wore red and gold robs with a sword on his hip.

"Hello there young chaps, I'm Godric Gryffindor and welcome to Gryffindor." The Gryffindor founder said smiling brightly to them all.

…

In the Ravenclaw common room all the students were amassed. They also had a great view of the battle but their own common room had changed as well. The floor was no longer carpeted but had beautiful white marble. All the sitting was old but quite comfortable looking and done in purple and bronze. The windows all had purple and bronze curtains while the book shelves that covered the walls were dark brown and packed with books. Still the once small fire had been enlarged and over it was a beautiful painting.

The painting was life size and very well done. The frame was bronze while the painting's background was purple with bronze curtains. Sitting elegantly on a chair with a book was a woman with long beautiful black hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a set of blue and bronze robs while on her head was a beautiful head piece.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw young Ravenclaw's." she whispered smiling. "I am happy to see you all here, I am Rowena Ravenclaw." She said bowing her head slightly.

…

In the Slytherin dorm's those who had been asleep were now woken by the battle that was taken place outside. Avalon had actually moved the Slytherin common room to a tower and now they all had windows. As they got out of bed they all ran downstairs and saw that Battle was taken place. They also saw that the people who supported the Dark side were gone and that their common room had changed.

It was no longer the cold room they had come to recognize but a beautiful room with beautiful grey marble floors and walls done in Emerald green and silver. The curtains that hung around the windows were emerald green and silver while the seating in the room was now beautiful chocolate brown. The fire place in the room had been enlarged slightly and now over it was a painting.

The painting was life size and quite Slytherin like. The frame was Silver while the background of the painting was emerald green with silver curtains. The person in the frame sat completely relaxed in his chair. He had long grayish black hair and had green eyes. He wore emerald green robs that had a silver trim on them and in his hand was a staff.

"Finally I get to meet my Slytherin's. Welcome to the rightful Slytherin common room, I am Salazar Slytherin." He said

…

In Hufflepuff's common room, the young Hufflepuff's were all watching out the now bigger windows. The battle on Hogwarts grounds was an amassing sight. Still some had noticed the changes in their common room.

The ground was now made of beautiful worm stone while the walls were all done in a great brown and yellow. The curtains on the side of each window were yellow and brown while the fire place was slightly bigger and the furniture was all done in brown. Just like in the other common rooms though was a painting over the fire place. The painting was life size and the frame was made of bronze, while the painting inside had a nice yellow background and brown curtains. In the painting was a short slightly plumped woman who sat on a chair smiling brightly to them. She wore yellow brown robs and had her sandy brown hair pulled up into a high bun.

"Well hello their young Hufflepuff's." She said brightly in a thick Scottish accent. "Very nice to meet you, I'm Helga Hufflepuff." She said making a few of the students to faint and others just gap at her in shock.

…

While all the students in the school were getting the shock of their lives outside was a different story. Everybody was fighting; Flame was fighting Voldemort while Dumbledore fought of three Death Eaters. The light had decided that tonight would be the night it all ended. Voldemort would die and the light would win.

"I will kill you flame!" Voldemort screamed sending a spell to him.

Harry dodged it but the spell hit his mask sending it flying and as he fell his hood had fallen of as well. The people around him gasped as they recognized him and he heard his mother's scream yet he was too concentrated to stop. Aiming his wand hand at Voldemort he sent his last spell.

"To the light I bow! To the dark, I fight! Sever the ties between life and death! Harmonies Dragon!" he shouted hand open.

A blast of magic shot from his hand and hit Voldemort in the chest. After a few minutes, the light started to form around Voldemort and a bright glow had formed causing people to shield their eyes. When the light faded, everybody gasped as they say that Voldemort had been turned to stone.

Harry pulled himself to his feat with the help of Excalibur then with a determined look lifted the sword above his head and brought it down. The crystal blade hit the hard stone that was now Voldemort. Nothing happened for a small second but then the statue shattered into a million small shards.

Thanks to the ward around Harry nobody outside was injured but Harry, who was still inside the ward, was hit with multiple little shard. When the dust settles Harry was still standing but you could see the blood trickling from his wounds.

"I killed you, you snake faced fucker." He whispered then looked up and glared at the Death Eaters, the wards around him falling.

He didn't even hesitate and started to fire spells right, left and center hitting Death Eaters after Death Eaters. Others soon fallowing his actions and before long, James and Lily Potter couldn't see their son. The Death eaters seemed to have been weakening as the battle went on. The death of their master breaking their hopes while others seemed to be clinging to the thought that Voldemort could have survived.

As Harry fought, he knew his energy was drained. The spell that he had used was one of the most powerful spells he had learned from Merlin's library. Yet he kept fighting, nothing would stop him from defending the castle and his friends, nothing.

…

On hour latter, the battle was over. The Death Eaters, that were still alive, had all been round up and sent to holding cells, were they would be interrogated and then sentenced depending on what they committed as crimes. The survivors in the mean time were all searching for survivors and sending the injured to the hospital wing.

The hospital wing meanwhile was very busy as the healers tried to heal the injured as fast as possible. Poppy Pomfrey had called for reinforcement only on hour into the battle since the numbers of injuries weren't stopping. Finally, though the battle was over and the groups of Healers were extremely happy.

Suddenly through the door ran Lily and James Potter with the Headmaster and a group of cloaked figures Poppy recognized as the Ice Griffins. Before they could say anything else, she had ushered the teenagers to beds and sent Healers to check on them.

"Poppy did you see my son, is he here?" Lily Potter asked her face pale and her eyes wide with horror as she asked.

"No, Lily Harry did not come in." she answered frowning.

"But he's injured I know he is I saw the blood!" she sobbed turning into her husbands chest.

"We will find him Lily." James whispered rubbing her back.

"I don't even know why the hell he was out there." He said closing his eyes. Still it didn't block the image of Voldemort unmasking Flame only to reveal that it was his own son. His son had been fighting Voldemort and Death Eaters as well as they had even better if you asked him. Now he was missing and nobody knew were the hell he was.

"Poppy, heal my wife." He said handing Lily to Poppy then turning to Sirius and Remus.

"We'll need Padfoot and Prongs with Moony's nose." He said then led both his friends out of the castle.

Arriving on the grounds, Sirius hurriedly changed into his dog form while James did the same they were soon joined by Minerva who changed into her cat form. Remus climbed onto Prong's back and soon they left.

An hour past and Lily was in the hospital wing with the Headmaster the both were whispering softly to each other while the Ice Griffin's huddled together. Lily was still worried as her husband and his friends hadn't returned yet. She knew that the longer Harry was out there the worse it could be. She knew that her son had been terribly injured during that last attack his killed Voldemort with and the thought that he had kept fighting had been mind blowing.

She remembered the memories of when it was revealed that Harry was Flame and she never wanted to feel that again.

… Flashback…

Lily was fighting of Death Eaters who were really close to Voldemort. She watched as Flame fought of Voldemort taunting him and laughing as he did so. The thought that a teenage boy was doing the job of an adult was unbelievable and the thought that he was laughing in the face of Voldemort was even more unbelievable. Almost nobody was able to do that and live. Suddenly she saw the killing curse going strait for him and saw him dodge it, yet the spell still hit his mask and blew it of his face. As he was dodging though his hood had slowly fallen of. Emerald eyes met Emerald and she knew it right there and then. Her baby boy, Harry Potter was not safe and sound in Gryffindor Common room, he was not watching this fight with his friends and he had always known about the battles that they had faced. No her son had not been safe during the attack's he had been participating in them; he had been fighting along side them and even over powering Dumbledore. Her son had been in danger this hole time and she hadn't even known. Suddenly she saw another attack being sent towards him and did the only thing a mother would do at times like that, she screamed.

HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her breath had caught in her through after her scream as she watched him avoid that one as well and then sent the last attack towards Voldemort.

…End of Flashbacks…

It had been horrifying to watch as her baby boy fought Voldemort. It was even more horrifying to find that it had not been the first time this year.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and everybody turned to see who had opened them. What met their eyes was Lady Anastasia trying to hold up an extremely injured Harry Potter.

Author note:

Yes Hundred Reviews!!!! Bang! Shit what did I say, no guns! I think maybe two more chapters left, maybe three I don't know.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lily was about to run up and help when Madam Pomfrey arrived with a team of Auror's. She watched as her son was levitated into the air then brought to a bed right beside a window were they started to heal him. The entire hall was silent as they watched the woman work her magic on the saviour of the Wizarding world. Nobody wanted to say anything just the thought that Harry Potter was that injured was unbelievable.

"Are you Lily Potter?" asked a soft voice from behind Lily making her and the Headmaster turn to see the woman that had carried Harry in standing their.

"Yes I am who are you?" she asked.

"I am Lady Anastasia." She said smiling softly.

"My apologies Lady Anastasia but I have never heard of you." the Headmaster said making Lily frown.

"You wouldn't have, Harry had only found us by accident, I am a Lunarian and I live in the forbidden forest with my people." She said smiling.

"What is a Lunarian?" Lily asked frowning.

"We are winged humans like you son Mrs. Potter." She answered and then with out even hesitating she let her beautiful wine red wings show.

"Oh my." The Headmaster whispered looking at the wings.

"Yes I would think they would be a shock for you as I don't think the people now a days are used to seeing people with wings." She said smiling softly.

"No we are not used to that." Lily whispered but suddenly they all turned when they heard cursing.

"He has poison in his blood!" she shouted causing people to gasp.

"He was fighting Nightcrawlers!" Lady Anastasia told the Healer making her pale.

"Severus, I need Severus." She whispered going to her office at a run.

She returned five minutes latter with a pale Severus Snape that held multiple bottles. Arriving at Harry's bed, they both started to work. The tension in the room was at an all high finally Lily sent a Patronus to get her husband and his friends. Ten minutes latter, the three men ran into the hospital wing shaking and pale.

James soon went over to his wife were they wrapped there arms around each other, each worried for their son. Sirius was the one who started to ask questions along with Remus.

"How the hell did he get out of the castle?" he asked but instead of Lady Anastasia answering him, it was Madam Hooch.

"He mirror walks. It is a form of transportation that has no wards to block it. He is able to walk from mirror to mirror." She said making them turn to her.

"Mirror walk, I have never heard of it." Sirius said frowning.

"You wouldn't have, Harry learned it in America." She said.

"Did you know my son was Flame?" James asked the flying instructor.

"No, no I didn't know," she answered. "But now that I think about it, Harry has a strong connection with fire magic." She said shaking her head.

"Harry is a very strong duellist." Professor Hawk said when he walked over to them.

"To have been brought down this much means a few things. There were a few Nightcrawlers, his energy was low and he fought like the fighter he is." The man said making look at him confused.

"Harry is extremely powerful; to have put him into this state is an extraordinary feat. I presume it is the spell he used to the destroy that Dark Lord that took most of his energy." He said.

"I never heard of that spell before." Professor Shadow said walking over and smiling to Sirius who smiled back. "He will pull through Sirius, don't worry." She said making her friend sigh.

"I know it's just I never even suspected Harry. Nobody did and all this time he had been doing all this with out telling us." he said sitting down.

…

Harry Potter was an extremely confused person for you see right now he really didn't know were the hell he was and he was floating. His surroundings were very simple, white. There was nothing around him, no walls, no floor, not even a spec of dust. The only color there was him with his black clothing.

"Harry Potter." A voice whispered making him tense.

"Who's there?" he asked turning around eyes narrowed.

"Well I don't suppose you would know me we only met when you were a baby and it wasn't for long." The voice said then suddenly a little girl appeared.

The little girl seemed to be around six years old and had long dark purple hair that fell to the floor in soft waives while her body was clad in a long grey dress.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at the little girl confused.

"I am Death." The little girl whispered then closed her eyes and turned into a beautiful young woman. Her hair still hit the ground but the grey gown had changed and now showed of her curves.

"So I am dead." He said.

"No, no you are not dead." She said walking over. "You are here while the Healer and Potion master of Hogwarts try and pull the poison out of your blood." She said. "Now Harry Potter, I for one am extremely happy with you." the woman said smiling. "You did what I have been waiting for, for a very long time. Thanks to you, Lord Voldemort is dead." She said smiling.

"I did it to protect my family." he said making her smile.

"Even more reason for why I brought you here Harry. Now to the reason why I brought you here, you have a choice to make. Your life up to date has been filled with death and sadness and so I wish to give you one thing back. Over the years, three people died before their time. You know one of this people while you should have known two of the others." She said then smiled.

"You must choose between Cedric Diggory or your paternal grandparents." She said. "I will allow you to speak with them so that you may make your decision." She said then disappeared and in her place appeared three other people. Two were clearly old while the other was only seventeen.

"Bloody Hell Harry mate you died!" Cedric said making Harry laugh.

…

The hospital wing was silent, as night had fallen once again, this time there was no reason to fear the night as Voldemort was dead and his Death Eaters where taken. Hogwarts had even returned the dangerous students who where then questioned. Somewhere found guilty of belonging to Death Eaters while others only supported the idea and where put on monitoring charms. Right now, the Marauders were all surrounded around Harry's bed along with Minerva McGonagall Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey.

"He is in a magical induced coma." Pomfrey whispered looking down at the bandaged boy on the hospital bed. "I don't know when he will wake up." She whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"All we can do is make him feel as comfortable as possible." Minerva whispered, brushing a strand of black hair out of his face.

"He wasn't supposed to be out there. He wasn't supposed to be fighting." Lily sobbed turning to her husband and burying her face into his chest.

James wrapped his own arms around her yet didn't say anything. She was right, he was never supposed to be out their.

"Albus, how did the boy shatter the wards and do this to Hogwarts?" Snape asked looking around the hospital wing that was no longer white but a light blue.

"I do not know Severus; I never knew Hogwarts was Avalon little alone how Harry found out. Yet for the shattering of the wards he used the sword we know as Excalibur." The Headmaster answered.

"How did he get it thought Albus the sword was said to have been lost through time?" Sirius said looking at the old Headmaster.

"I do not know we will have to wait till he wakes up." The Headmaster said shaking his head.

…

Walking through the castle, Chrissie lead Amethyst and the others to hers and Harry's secret room. When they finally arrived, they each walked in and where met with Arthur and Merlin talking together.

"Ah young miss Chrissie, to what do we oh this visit and who are your friends?" The King asked.

"It is nice to see you both again as well, for introductions this is Amethyst Prince, Harry's girlfriend." She said, and then continued. "This is Michelle Taylor, Christopher Wren, Andrew Clearance and Henry Star." She said smiling.

"Ah! Such a pleasure to meet you all." Arthur said smiling. "But where is Harry?" he asked.

"The last battle took place Arthur." Chrissie said, making Arthur pale. "Harry is in the hospital wing injured after using that stone spell." She said. "He also had to drop the wards around the castle and activate the once of Avalon." She said making him nod his head.

"I had a feeling he would need to do that." he said. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"He's in a coma." Amethyst whispered looking down.

"My god let's hope he wakes up soon." Arthur whispered.

…

"Are you serious I have to chose between family and friend!" he shouted turning on the woman known as Death.

"Talk with them Harry they know what they want to do." She said then disappeared leaving Harry with the three dead people.

Sighing he turned to look at them carefully. Cedric hadn't changed at all and he wondered how the Diggory's were going to take his return. Yet it was his grandparents that had his attention. His grandmother was a very beautiful woman with long dark brown hair with strands of silver in it. She also had beautiful green eyes and wore a set of blue robs. She went to about her husbands shoulder making her shorter then himself. His grandfather meanwhile had the trademark Potter hair, black and messy, yet it was manageable thanks to it being long and pulled back into a low ponytail. He also had silver strands in his hair but he had honey colored eyes. He wore dark blue robs with a sword on his hip.

Before he could say anything else, his grandmother was in front of him hugging him. He smiled and hugged back happy to finally meet his grandparents.

"You look just like James." She whispered pulling away and looking at him at arms length. "All for your emerald eyes." she whispered looking into them. "Your mothers." She whispered smiling.

"Harry myself and your grandmother have been watching over you since you were born, so have your mothers parents. They told us to tell you that they are extremely proud of you just as we are. They are not at all happy with their own daughter for the way she treated you but they love you." His grandfather said making Harry smile.

"Thank you." he said.

"Harry you will chose this young man." His grandmother said making him look at them in shock. "We don't wish to be separated." She continued seeing his shock. "We are old and although we do wish to see our son again we will wait until it is his time to come and see us." she whispered. "Cedric here is young and filled with energy." She continued.

"I…I understand." He said smiling at them.

"Tell our son that we love him and tell Lily that she is a great person and that we are happy to have her part of our family. Oh and tell them that we will see them when its their time to come and if we see them any sooner then we will kick their buts." She said sternly and making Harry laugh. "The same goes for you, have fun, marry that beautiful little witch your dating and don't forget that no matter what you do the Potter family will always love and be proud of you." she said hugging him.

"Tell my son that he better get more then one heir, the Potters always had a big family until myself and my wife. We were just to old to have others after James. My son isn't to old so he better have a second child, even a third." His grandfather said smirking.

Harry laughed at this and hugged his grandfather then turned to Cedric who was grinning.

"Time for us to go mate." He said going over to the seventeen year old, he then turned back to his grandparents. "I am very happy to have met you both." He said smiling.

"And we are as well; we shall meet again Harry but not before your time now take care." They both said then in a bright light Harry felt his mind leave the place and then black out.

…

It had been a week since the last battle and the Ice Griffin's had revealed themselves to the Order. Of course, the entire group had been shocked out of their minds to find out that Harry's Quidditch team were responsible for the back up they had received during each battle.

Amethyst was right now laying beside her boyfriend head on his chest and hand on his heart. Her eyes where rimed with red while her normally purple hair was a mucky brown. She was slowly falling asleep when suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her and squeezed her to the strong chest. Her eyes opened wide and she shot up to look at her beloved face. What she found made her want to cry again but this time in happiness.

There Harry lay, emerald eyes and lips stretched in a smile.

"Morning love." He whispered making her sob and burry her face into his chest.

"Oh Harry…" she sobbed.

Harry carefully wrapped his other arm around her and started to rub her back all the while whispering into her ear that he was all right and that nothing could possibly be wrong with him. 

When Poppy came out ten minutes latter she dropped what she was holding in shock.

"Poppy sorry to say this but I think there is somebody on the grounds that is in need of you." he said, then turned when he herd the doors open and running footsteps. He smirked when he saw a pouting Cedric being floated into the room by the Head of Hufflepuff.

"Sorry its already been taken care of." he said smirking.

"Shut it Potter." Cedric said making Harry laugh.

"Why should I Diggory." He shot back smirking.

"I swear Potter I'll kick your ass in Quidditch." The person answered back making Harry laugh.

"You wish, I was called the best seeker at Quidditch camp this summer." He said smirking and making Cedric sigh.

"I swear I'll beet you at something." He whispered making Harry laugh softly.

In no time, Poppy was checking Cedric over then running over to Harry to check him over. When she finished she was satisfied and said that they were both in perfect health but that they would be told to stay the night.

"Owls were postponed till after tomorrow." She said making him smile.

"Thank you for telling me Poppy." He whispered then returned to sleep with Amethyst on top of him.

The next morning when he woke up, he stretched and smiled at the love of his life. He then kissed her and hugged her.

"I missed waking up to you in my arms." He whispered making her giggle.

"I did to." she whispered into his neck.

"Potter you can leave." Poppy said making him grin.

In one bounce, he was out of bed and getting dressed in the clothes beside his bed. Putting his black jeans on he then fallowed with a pair of black shoes and a white t-shirt not caring if his tattoo was showing since at this moment he didn't care anymore. Amethyst laughed at his eagerness of leaving and soon fallowed him in getting dressed. She was soon dressed in a pair of low riding grey jeans with a white belt and a white t-shirt. However, has he was putting he looked for his black unicorn rob he found that it wasn't with his things.

"Poppy where is my black rob!" he shouted making the woman look at him strangely.

"Albus took it with him." she answered making him growl.

In one swift movement, he turned into his grim form and ran out of the hospital wing and into the shadows. Running towards the Headmaster office, he arrived and turned back. The gargoyle moved with out password thanks to his ring and he walked up. Arriving at the door, he knocked and waited.

"Come in." said the Headmaster. Opening the door, he stormed in to find his cloak in the greedy hands of a collector. Before the man could even do anything. He tore the cloak away from him and put it on.

"Touch my cloak again and I swear to go I will through you out of this castle." He hissed making the man gulp.

"You can't do that!" the man shouted.

This of course made Harry smirk then he walked over to a portrait and tapped his wand against it.

"Sorry sir but would you mind at all sharing this frame for a second with King Arthur?" he asked the old Headmaster.

"Not at all and thank you for asking." The man said.

"Arthur can you come here please?" he shouted and in a few seconds, the man appeared making the collector gasp. "Arthur can you tell this dear man why I can through him out of this castle." He said smirking and making Arthur smirk as well.

"Of course my friend and happy to see you awake." He said.

"Glade to be awake." He returned smirking.

"Well you must be a collector and, yet Harry can kick you out of Avalon because as he is the owner of Excalibur he is the owner of this castle. He is my heir and so in title to through you out." The king said making Harry smirk and cross his arms.

"Now Headmaster why the hell did you have my cloak!" he hissed eyes narrowed.

"Harry I wished to keep it safe. When I realised what it was made of I brought it with me and asked my friend here to see if my guesses were correct." The Headmaster said with a sigh.

"You took it with out my permission Dumbledore!" He shouted anger bowling in him.

"I know Harry but you didn't want it to be stolen did you?" he asked.

"No but Chrissie knew about the rob and would have kept it safe." He growled then turned to the collector. "If you wish to know yes it is made of Black Unicorn hair and it did belong to King Arthur. He gave it to me, so it is now mine." He said. "If you have no more business here you may leave." He growled then in a swift movement he nodded to Arthur and left the office.

Walking through the castle, he knew he must have made a great sight, robs bellowing behind him anger on his face and eyes. When he arrived at the hospital wing, he found Amethyst waiting for him and kissed her.

"What was wrong?" she asked.

"He took it to keep safe the old idiot." He whispered making her giggle.

"Lets go to the Great hall you must be hungry." She said.

"Yeah I am." He answered.

Arriving in the Great Hall everybody turned to look at him and he looked comely back.

"Hello everyone." He said making Amethyst giggle and his team laugh.

"Dud can't you just say that!" cried Christopher. "I thought you would do a grand opening!" he said making the Ice Griffin's howl with laughter and Harry laugh.

"What like this." he said then with a wave of his wand sent fire works up into the air and then turning Christopher pink.

The boy shouted then started to chase Harry out of the Great hall making the Ice Griffins and all their Summer Professor's fall over laughing.

Aurthor Note:

I was thinking about revising my first chapters, I have after all learned a few things during this story and thought that I should change the other chapters. We shall see.

Thanks for reading through the story up to date with all the grammar problems. Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sitting in the Headmaster's office Harry looked at the group of adults sitting there as well. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, his parents, Minerva, Professor Hawk, White and Shadow were all looking at him as if he had done something bad, which he knew he had.

"Well Harry I think its time that you tell us about everything you did this year that we do not know about." His mother said crossing her arms. "I mean really, all this time you have been fighting along side the Order of the Phoenix and you hadn't said a thing." She said.

"Would you have let me fight after you found out?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, we wouldn't have." She answered making Harry smile.

"You see we fought because we wanted to do and we had the ability to, if you would have stopped us, many more people could have died during those fights." He said making his mother look at him with wide eyes. "I know it may not be what you wanted mom but I did what I thought was right in my eyes and if it meant lying to you." he said.

"For that I'm proud of you son." His father said making him look at him in shock. "You did what a Potter does, you did what you thought was right." He said smiling.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"Well now Harry why don't you start with the secrets." Sirius said making Harry smirk.

"Well if you insist." He said. First I think would be training." He said grinning. "Myself and Chrissie found a old classroom and started to train." He started and then from their told them about his trip to Diagon Alley for dress robs, his Animagus forms, after that he showed them his three animagus forms making them all gap at him in shock.

He continued on telling them about finding the painting of King Arthur in a secret chamber, then exploring the under grounds of Avalon with him and Chrissie. He told them about finding another painting, but this one of Merlin. That's when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry my boy, I must insist you show us to this painting of Merlin." He said making Harry look at him with stone cold eyes, not forgetting what the man had done with his cloak.

"Why should I tell you Headmaster?" he said sarcastically. "Or did you forget what you did this morning with my black unicorn hair cloak!" he said eyes narrowed.

"Harry your cloak was not safe…" the Headmaster said making Harry glare at him.

"We have already been through this conversation sir, if Chrissie or any other of my team mates would have thought that my cloak would have been in danger of being stolen then they would have taken it with them to my trunk." He growled in anger.

"What a minute we are confused what are Black unicorn and why would somebody try to steal a cloak made of its hair?" Professor Hawk asked.

This question made Harry sigh as he realised that the knowledge of Black Unicorns was not very well known.

"Black Unicorn's are creatures that are very rare. Their hair is extremely valuable especially to Lunarians, because it lets anything go through it if it means no harm, like wings." He said and then to show them he stood and showed of his wings making them all gasp. Then he sat down wings still out. "Black Unicorns are also the only known creatures who, like phoenixes, having healing powers in its tears. They also approach males." He said.

"That's nice, but why would it would so important to keep safe." Sirius asked.

"The robs I wear right now used to belong to King Arthur." He said making them gasp. "Arthur gave them to me." He continued.

"Well that would explain it." Professor White said.

After that, he continued to explain his year and reveal all the secrets he kept from them. When he finished they all looked at him in slight shock while he just relaxed then he spotted the glare Shadow was sending him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"You are missing something Harry Potter, tell them before they find out another way." she said making him frown.

He thought about what he said then his eyes widen as he remembered what he had forgotten. He saw everybody looking at him weirdly and smirked.

"I think it would be better if I showed you." he said then stood. He retracted his wings and then took his rob of. In one swift movement, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and turned to show them his tattoo.

He heard his mothers gasp and then sat down, after pulling his shirt down. The first person to do anything was Sirius who was grinning.

"Bloody wicked, I was sixteen when I got my first tattoo!" he said brightly. "Prongs doesn't even have a tattoo!" he said laughing.

Remus though seemed to pale.

"I thought you could have waited until you were seventeen at the least." He moaned giving a glare in Sirius direction, clearly not happy with his reaction to the citation at hand.

"Well you see Remus I, had rebellious thoughts in my head when I got it done." He said laughing softly.

His father was the next to speak his opinion and by the grin on his face, he knew that he didn't disapprove. Suddenly he slapped Sirius behind the head.

"What was that for!" shouted Sirius rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for encouraging my son to partake in the marking of his own body." He said then turned to look at Lily but Harry spoke up.

"Meaning you actually like it but wont say anything because you don't want to sleep on the coach, which is exactly were Mom would place you if you hinted on the thought of your own son having a tattoo was a good idea." He said grinning.

"Exactly…wait what?" he asked making them all laugh and Lily glare at him. Then she looked at the tattoo and shook her head. Lily looks at the tattoo then shakes her head. "Harry James Potter as your mother I must demand to know when and were you got that tattoo!" she shouted making Harry sigh.

"I got it at a tattoo store and during the summer before going to camp." He answered her smiling.

She huffed and by her look, he knew that she didn't at all agree with his choice of body art. Minerva meanwhile, pinched the bridge of her nose and gave Sirius a glare.

"I blame your godfather for such an influence Potter and I will give you the same speech I gave him." She said sternly. "As your head of house I am responsible for you and your well being here at Hogwarts. Having a tattoo at such a young age was, perhaps not the beast choice that you made but as it is your own body, I will not punish you for it. I would have much racer liked it if you would have enlist gotten a piercing if you felt like rebelling." She said, making Harry smirk.

In one swift movement, he pulled his shirt up to show them his nipple piercing then showed them his tong that was also pierced. This made Minerva looked at him then rolled her eyes and sighed while his mother growled in frustration while rubbing her forehead. Suddenly Harry jumped making them all look at him.

"What is it Harry?" his father asked slightly worried.

"I kind of just remembered something." He said. "Grandma and Grandpa say hello." He said grinning and making James gap. "I met them when people were pulling the poison from my vanes." He continued sitting back then gave them the rest of the message.

James smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife hugging her to him.

"I knew they would approve of you." He whispered making her smile.

"Ah this is where you are Harry." Arthur said from a painting making everybody look up. Harry gave the old King a smile while others just looked at him in shock.

"What can I do for you Arthur?" he asked.

"I just remembered something." He said laughing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "There is a herd of Black Unicorn's in a privet field of Avalon. They haven't been able to leave the privet area or be injured. They are taken care of by house elves." He told them making Harry stand in shock. "There were seventy when I last saw them." He said.

"Can you give me directions Arthur?" he asked.

"Sure." The King said smiling.

As soon as Harry had the directions, he was on his way. The adults all fallowed and they met the rest of Harry's team as they were going. When they arrived in the hidden parts of Hogwarts that were still not accessible to anybody with out Harry's permission, they ran towards were Arthur had said. When they arrived, Harry was amassed at the sight. There together in the field was a herd of Black Unicorns. It was an amassing sight yet Harry felt something tugging at his magic.

Closing his eyes, images soon started to flash in front of his eyes. Long black hair, glowing emerald eyes, black hooves and a beautiful silver horn all appeared before his eyes making him grin. Keeping his eyes closed he started to concentrate. Before he knew it, his body was changing and in little to know time, he was changed into his fourth and final form, a stunning full-grown Black Unicorn.

He heard them all gasp as he did the change but turned and went over to Amethyst. His love smiled at him and placed a delicate hand on his nose. She then looked into his eyes. In one swift movement, she got on his back and he ran towards the herd of Black Unicorns.

Everybody watched, as the herd accepted Harry and Amethyst. Nobody could believe the sight in front of them.

"It's amassing how my own son amasses me with out even thinking about it." James whispered wrapping his arms around Lily's waist.

"I agree." She whispered watching as her son and his girlfriend played with all the foals of the herd. They where even amassed when they kept playing with him as he changed back to human form.

"I wouldn't change him for the world." He said making his wife smile.

"I wouldn't ether." She said watching her son have fun with the little Foals.

Author note:

This is the before last chapter, the next chapter we read were Harry's life leads him, and what happens to the Potter family.


	23. Final Chapter

Chapter 23 Final Chapter

Summer time:

The sun shined brightly coating everybody with its warmth, meanwhile Harry Potter slept in his own room at home. It had been a full month since the end of the year and Harry had been able to relax, his friends were regular visitors during the summer as they mirror walked and it wasn't to often you found Harry in his bed alone. Normally Amethyst was sleeping in his bed. The first time his mother found them, like that she had freaked out making both his father and Sirius laugh.

Over the past month Hermione, Ron and he were able to become good friends again and Hermione and Chrissie even got along slightly. Today was one of the days Harry woke up alone yet when his bedroom door was banged open he didn't mind. Looking over at his door, he gave his most evil glare to Hermione who was looking at him excitedly.

"Hurry up and get dressed Harry, our OWL's have arrived!" she shouted making him grown.

Then she was out of the room and he was left alone. Sighing he got out of bed and stretched all the while looking around his room.

His room was, contrary to popular belief, not in Gryffindor colors. His walls were blue and had a black border. He had a black bookshelf against one wall packed with his own books while there was a writing desk that had all his parchment, quills and inkbottles. His king size bed was pushed against one wall with a window beside it. His bedding was white, silver and blue while his floor was dark hard wood. He had a walk in closet and more windows.

Going over to his walk in closet, he pulled some jeans on with a t-shirt and then a pair of socks. After that, he left his room and walked downstairs. Arriving in the kitchen it was to see Ron with his head on the table, Hermione wiggling her hands nervously and Chrissie was sitting there pouting.

"How did she get you guys here?" he asked going over to his mom and kissing her chick. "Morning." he said smiling.

"Good morning." she said brightly.

"She fire called my house and practically pulled me through." Chrissie grumbled making him smirk then he looked at Ron and hit him behind the head waking him up.

"I'm up." He said making them laugh.

"So Hermione why did you want us up at this un-natural hour." He asked.

"Our Owls all arrived." She said making him shake his head.

"Is that all." he said then saw her glare and smirked.

"Mione just pass them around." he said.

Accepting his letter, he opened it and started to read through it.

_OWL results for one Harry James Potter_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Charms – O_

_Potions – O_

_Defence Against the Dark arts – O+_

_History of Magic – E_

_Herbolagy – A_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Divination – P_

_Astronomy – E_

_Congratulations Mr. Potter on your Owl results, as you took the Newts Defence Against the Dark Arts, your Owl note is officially O+. _

Looking at the next page he found that he had past his only NEWT's exam with an O+. Grinning at the thought of one less NEWT's class the year coming he handed his notes to his mother who practically fainted when she read that he had past his NEWT's DADA exam.

…

Two weeks latter:

Harry had been worried. During the past few weeks, his mother had been getting sick. Both she and his father had argued about going to see the family Healer and his father won. Now he was waiting for them to return and was getting nervous. Finally, he heard the fighting that signalled his parents returned and looked up as they entered the entrance hall of the house.

"But Lily you have to rest." His father said making him raise on eyebrow.

"James Potter I do not need to rest it is only a few weeks old, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need to rest everyday!" she shouted, yet both turned when they heard a thump. "Oh no Harry!" Lily shouted running over to her son that now lay on the ground.

…

Nine mouths latter:

"James Henry Potter!" Lily screamed making everybody in the hospital wing of Hogwarts blench.

"Lily, my love I…" James tried to say but his wife stopped him with a glare.

"You are sleeping on the coach and don't even think of seeing my bed for a year!" she screamed as another contraption hit.

"Lily dear I think you know what to do." Poppy shouted over the woman's screams.

…

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Natasha Shadow and Crystal White where all gathered outside the hospital wing of Hogwarts, waiting for the news that a new Potter was born. Sirius, Harry and Natasha laughed when they heard the shouts coming from Lily while the other's winced in sympathy. Suddenly silence met their years then the cry of a baby was heard making Harry look at the door with wide eyes.

A few minutes latter the doors opened and Poppy came out smiling.

"Harry, you can go in." she said making Harry gulp.

A few minutes latter, he walked into the Hospital wing towards his parents and stopped when beautiful amber eyes met his. Their laying in his mothers arms was a little baby girl with beautiful amber eyes and short strands of wine red hair.

"Harry we would like for you to meet your little sister, Kairos." His mother said making him gulp.

Suddenly she was placed in his arms and he was staring at his sisters amber eyes with wonder.

"Hello there little one, I'm your big brother, Harry." he whispered softly a smile spreading on his face.

…

A year latter:

"Natasha, I'm sure that Sirius is just fine." Lily said bouncing a gurgling Kairos on her lap.

"Yes but he hasn't even spoken to me for a full two days." She whispered putting her face in her hands.

"Sirius can be stupid sometimes." Harry said walking into the kitchen and making a beeline for his sister.

Lily smiled when she saw how Kairos attached herself to her brother. It was just perfect how her son and daughter were so close.

"He is right Natasha, Sirius can be stupid most times." Lily said smiling to her good friend.

If you would have told her two years ago that she would be great friends with Natasha Shadow of America, she would have laughed in your face but now, as her friend was dating Sirius and was a great friend with her own son as well she would have laughed in your face.

"You are right." She said then jumped when the kitchen door opened and Sirius walked in. He walked right up to her and kissed her on the lips making her blush.

"You think you could spare a night with me?" he asked.

"It depends where we are going?" she asked.

"Dress fancy and muggle style, we are going to out and it is a secret." He answered making her smile.

That night Natasha sat at a beautiful table in one of the most prestigious British restaurants. She was wearing a beautiful low cut black dress that flared slightly from her body and that had an empire waist. to go with her dress she was wearing a pair of silver stiletto heel strappy sandals. Sirius, who sat in front of her, wore a set of black dress pants and a sapphire blue dress shirt that made his eyes pop.

"You know I love you right?" he asked her making her smile.

"Oh I know you love me." She whispered kissing him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as music started.

"I'd love to." she answered handing him her hand.

In one instant Sirius had pulled her onto the dance floor and they were twirling around. She was so captivate by his eyes that when he twirled her around she didn't know him taking something from his pocket. Suddenly Sirius stopped her and fell onto one knee. Everybody watched as he pulled a black box up and opened it.

"I love you Natasha Shadow, if you permit it, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." he whispered yet her eyes were on the diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Tears fell from her eyes and then in one instant, she was kissing him senseless. When she finally released him, she answered.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Sirius Black." She whispered making everybody cheer.

…

five months latter:

It was a beautiful day as everybody was gathered in the fields of Potter manor. They were all dressed properly as they watched the weeding of Sirius Black and Natasha Shadow.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of two souls." The man said to the assembled people. "Do you, Natasha Shadow accept Sirius Black as your husband, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health until your times comes?" he asked.

"I do." Natasha answered smiling.

"Do you Sirius Black accept Natasha Shadow as your Wife, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health until your times comes?" he asked.

"Yes I do." Sirius answered.

"Then you may kiss the bride." He said and in one instant Sirius pulled Natasha to him and kissed her deeply. People whistled and cheered as the newly married people kissed. When they finally pulled apart, the man finished.

"I now present to your Lord Sirius Black and Lady Natasha Black!" he shouted with a bright smile.

End of Harry's seventh year:

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you are Head boy Harry Potter!" the Headmaster said making everybody cheer as Harry walked up to the podium. When he arrived, he smiled to everybody and then started his speech.

"To tell you the truth everybody, I don't actually have anything planed to say. As a Gryffindor I fallow my heart so lets see were it brings me today." He said rubbing the back of his head. 

Everybody laughed at this and then waited for what he was about to say.

"For all students who started with me, I know that the years I started here were not actually the safest, after all a basilisk, a crazy guy, a memory obliviating idiot, an impostor and a murderer out to kill us all wouldn't actually be a very fun set of years." he started. "Still through arguments, battles, and other things we survived." He continued grinning. "Sure there were times that we thought we would fall to our knees because of the pressure on us but we staid strong and kept going." He said. "I am happy to say that I graduated with all of you." he said making them cheer. "And with that I tell you the best things, no detention and no homework!" he cheered. "We are Graduates!" he shouted making everybody else cheer.

…

A year latter…

Harry watched as his girlfriend of three years played with his little sister. It was great to see that Amethyst was so loved by his family and he knew that they all considered her part of the family; it was just asking the question. It was at times like this that he wished he had more of that Gryffindor courage.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked as he walked up behind him.

"I want to ask her but I don't know how." He answered making his godfather smirk.

"You'll know the perfect way when it comes to you." he answered.

…

Everybody had heard about the marriage proposal of Harry Potter to his girlfriend of three years, Amethyst Prince. Even when everybody had wanted to attend, only those with invitations could. The ceremony was being held in the secret fields of Avalon or Hogwarts as everybody still called it.

Harry was extremely nervous as he looked at his best mate, Ronald Weasley. He was waiting for his soon to be wife's entrance when suddenly the music started. What met his sight, made him stop breathing. Amethyst was walking out with Chrissie behind her, as brides made, Michelle behind Chrissie and Hermione behind Michelle. Still his eyes were only focused on his soon to be wife.

She was dressed in a beautiful strapless white weeding gown that fit her perfectly while her purple hair was pulled up into a beautiful design. When she finally arrived, they started the ceremony and soon they were at the end.

"Do you Harry Potter accept Amethyst Prince as your wife?" the man asked.

"I do." He said.

"Do you Amethyst Prince accept Harry Potter as your husband?" he asked again.

"I do." She answered smiling at Harry.

"Then you may kiss the bride." He said.

In one swift movement, Harry kissed his wife and the audience cheered. When they broke the man finished.

"I now present you, Lord and Lady Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Blackthorn and Crystalline! The man announced making everybody cheer again.

…

Harry Potter smiled to his students as they did their test. He had taken the position as Transfiguration Professor a year ago after Headmaster Dumbledore died in his sleep and Minerva took his place as Head of the school. Of course, Minerva had insisted he take her position and he didn't deny it after his wife found out. Amethyst was even offered the position as Potion Professor since Snape had left the school to do what he did best. Brew potions. Suddenly his classroom door was blown open and he looked up to see Sirius panting.

"What is it Sirius?" he asked worried.

"Harry you better come quick." He panted.

"What happened Sirius?" he asked worried, he really didn't want to fight another Dark Lord.

"Amethyst…" he panted making Harry pale. "She's in labour." He finished and in seconds, Harry bolted from the room and ran at top speed towards the hospital wing. Arriving he ran towards his wife and clasped her hand in his making her smile.

"I love you." she said then screamed as a contraption hit.

"Love you to love now lets do this together." He said smiling and dabbing at his wife's forehead.

Two hours latter and a baby's cry could be heard from outside the hospital wing and inside. Harry looked at his baby son with amassed eyes. The boy had his emerald eyes and black hair yet the rest of him was Amethyst. It was an amassing sight to see and he gave his tired wife a long kiss.

"He is beautiful." He whispered.

"Very." She whispered back.

…

Eleven years latter

As the Great Hall doors opened, everybody looked to see Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor, Harry Potter walk in the young first years. Behind him were a few familiar faces, a new generation of Weasley's, the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, Rose Weasley, the son of Ginny and Dean Thomas, Abigail Thomas, the daughter of Sirius and Natasha Black, Nox Black, the son of Remus Lupin and Crystal Lupin, Terry Lupin and the son of Harry Potter and Amethyst Potter, Anteros Potter.

Suddenly the Sorting hats voice filled the hall.

_Come and see me _

_The lovely sorting hat_

_I may not rhyme _

_However, I sort_

_Come and see me _

_I will sort you_

_A long time ago_

_Houses were divided_

_Now they are together_

_And Hogwarts stands strong_

_The founders true hopes and dreams_

_Have come true_

_Your all are being taught_

_And dreams are coming true_

_We shall see_

_Were you go_

_so come on up here_

_And try me on_

_I am, after all, the Sorting Hat!_

**To Everybody who has read this story:**

**I thank you for sticking with the story to the end, I hope the ending was ok, I suck at rhyming but I tried. Now for all of those who have read, thank you again, I will be posting a new story after this, it is a time travel but it only last a few chapters, It is a Girl Harry and has the Flamels in it. Stay tooned and perhaps the first chapter shall be up this coming weakened. **

**Cheers and hope you liked the story!**

**Deathly_cool and the end of A fiery year.**


End file.
